Give her a Chance
by BbyStarlette
Summary: The team FINALLY recieves some much needed help at the BAU. Everyone is happy with her arrival, except for Dr. Reid... He later finds out she's not that bad. Reid/OC-Some Morgan/Garcia in there as well!FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Wonderful!

**Okay, this is the very first chapter and it is extremely short as well=]**

**Please R&R! All comments and criticism will be appreciated!**

Agent Hotchner was finishing up the last of that night s paper work. He finished and was relieved that these long work nights would soon be over. He gathered the papers on his desk and put them in his desk drawer.

He made his way down the hall to Section Chief Director Erin Strauss's office. He couldn't remember the last time he was actually happy to be seeing her.

He nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Strauss was getting ready to leave as well.

"I was… I just came by to make sure we are getting the favor I asked for."

Hotch had already prepared himself for disappointment.

Over the last few days he had been talking to Strauss about getting a little help around the BAU, someone that would be around to assist any of the agents in tasks such as document filing, making phone calls they were too busy to make themselves, or running errands for them. Anything to aid the agents who had all found themselves working later than usual ever since Agent Jennifer Jareau had been transferred from the BAU to the Pentagon.

Director Strauss looked over at him, seeming somewhat annoyed at his questions. And after a few seconds of silence she hinted the slightest smile.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner. As of tomorrow, you and your team will be assisted by a person that I, myself chose for this position. She is not an agent yet, but I offered her this position as internship. Is that okay with you Agent?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Hotch said quickly, not being able to contain his excitement.

Finally, the members of the BAU would get some very much needed assistance.

Strauss couldn't help to notice Hotch's excitement.

"You're welcome. But I must warn you, there are some very strict rules I expect you and the team to follow. I will go over them with you tomorrow after introducing you to your new assistant. Are we clear Agent?"

The tiny smile on Strauss's face wiped off her face immediately to assure Hotch she was dead serious.

"Yes, we are clear… and again thank you." Hotch said as he made his way out the door.


	2. A Friendly Face

**Second Chapter longer than the first! **

**Please R&R… **

**Now read!=]**

Next morning Hotch entered Strauss's office and sat waiting for Strauss to come in with the new assistant. Soon after came in Strauss and right behind her the new assistant. She was incredibly young, maybe in her early twenties. She was very beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Hotch couldn't help but notice the way she was dressed; she had an amazing sense of style. She was wearing a black dress that went down to about her knees and a red cardigan over it as well as jewelry to compliment the outfit.

For some reason Hotch felt scared, he thought that maybe this girl wasn't experienced or professional enough to be of any help to the team.

Hotch's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Strauss clearing her throat.

"Good morning. Agent, I would like to introduce you to Miss Jasmine Ellis. She will be assisting you and your team."

Hotch stood and greeted her with a handshake.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, nice to meet you. We really are in need of some help around here. You came just in time." He tried to give her the warmest, most welcoming smile he could possibly give, but deep down he was still afraid that this had been a bad idea.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm thrilled to be here. I really have been looking forward to being here."

Hotch noticed after hearing her talk that she did sound extremely young and his fear grew stronger.

"Okay, so as I said yesterday, there are some ground rules I expect both of you to follow. First off, Miss Ellis is not an Agent yet." She made sure they were both listening and continued.

"Agent Hotchner you are to make sure she stays busy. Whether it is filing, assisting with paper work or reports, she is only supposed to do these when asked though. Also, when the team is out working on cases, I expect you to use her abilities. You will discover she is very talented. Otherwise she is expected to observe and take notes without interrupting the team as they work, understood agent? Miss Ellis?"

Hotch nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Said Jasmine nervously, she was intimidated by Strauss's glare.

"Very well, then. You may leave, both of you." Strauss hinted them over to the door as she picked a file and began reading.

"Um… Director Strauss, may I talk to you for a minute. Alone?" He said trying hard not to sound rude towards Jasmine.

"I suppose." Said Strauss lifting her eyes from the file she was reading.

"Miss Ellis would you mind waiting out in the hall for a minute, agent Hotchner will meet you shortly."

Strauss's voice grew irritated.

"Of course not, take your time." Jasmine was nervous that perhaps Agent Hotchner didn't like her.

As the door closed, Hotch began with the questioning.

"Director, are you sure? She seems pretty young and-"

Strauss interrupted him giving a sharp look.

"Agent Hotchner, yes, she is very young. She just turned 24. But I will let you know that if you're thinking she is inexperienced, she is not. She happens to be a very talented young lady. She has a background in Crime Scene Investigation. At her young age she has been awarded multiple awards for her ability. She is familiar with the methods this agency uses, and I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

Hotch was somewhat confused. He had never seen Strauss stand up for someone like this.

"If she is so good, then what is she doing here? I mean- "

He was cut off once again.

"Since she's 'so good' as you said, I decided she would be a perfect match for this team. Just like the team has its own Technical Analyst, I thought maybe you could use a Crime Scene technician as well, if you ever have the need for one. When you don't -then she will simply be your assistant."

Strauss gave him a daring look, as if challenging him to ask another question.

"I understand." Hotch decided not to ask any further questions and trust Strauss's judgment of this girl.

"Good, now go and introduce her to the rest of the team."

Hotch got up and met Jasmine in the hall.

"Well I hope you're ready to meet the team, they actually have no idea you're coming."

Jasmine was even more scared now. _What if the team didn't like her, or was quick to judge her?_

"Really?" said jasmine.

"Yes really, but trust me they will be happy to learn we'll be receiving some help around here."

Hotch said smiling, trying to ease Jasmine's nerves.

"By the way you can call me Hotch, what may I call you?"

Hotch was really trying hard to gain Jasmine's trust. He figured it would be truly intimidating for such a young girl to be part of something this big.

"Oh. Everyone calls me Jas or just Ellis. Take your pick." Jasmine said smiling back at Hotch; she already knew she was going to get along great with this man.

"I pick Jas." Hotch was eager to introduce her to the team he was sure they would all be glad to meet her.

"In the bullpen everyone!" Hotch said as he walked towards the conference room with Jasmine right behind him.

"Wow, we have a new case already, this early?" Agent Derek Morgan said in disbelief.

"Most likely, hey, did you see that girl Hotch was with?" Agent Emily Prentiss said getting up from her desk.

"Yeah, she's probably a relative or something." Morgan said as he and Prentiss walked up the stairs.

At that moment, Agent Spencer Reid and Agent David Rossi walked through the doors of the BAU.

"Hey Rossi, Hotch want us all in the bullpen ASAP. Reid could you go get Garcia, she's in her office." Prentiss said from the top of the stairs.

"No prob Em." Reid said making his way towards Penelope Garcia's, the team's technical analyst's, office.

Once everyone was seated around the table Hotch began to speak.

"Good morning. I'd like to introduce you all to someone. This is Jasmine Ellis; she is the newest addition to the team. She is not yet an agent but Strauss has selected her to intern at the BAU and assist us if we need help."

He motioned Jasmine to stand.

"Good morning. Hotch pretty much covered it all, but yes, I'm here to help in any way possible so don't hesitate to ask. Just think of me as your secretary I suppose." Jasmine said shyly

"You have answered my prayers!" said Morgan looking up towards the ceiling with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone seemed to be extremely content with the news, everyone with the exception of Reid. Out of everyone, JJ's departure had affected him the most. He missed her and couldn't believe that in a time like this anyone could be happy.

"These are Special Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid and our Analyst Penelope Garcia." Said Hotch as one by one each of the team members stood and greeted her.

"Welcome sweetie!" said Garcia hugging her.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here!" said Morgan placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Me too!" said Prentiss as she pushed Morgan away and hugged Jasmine.

"You'll get used to us soon enough Miss Jasmine Ellis, if we don't drive you crazy first… I'm kidding of course!" Rossi said as they all started to laugh.

Jasmine couldn't help but notice that someone was missing; she looked around and saw Reid had stepped out of the room.

"Well I'm so excited to be here, really. And please call me Jas or Ellis, you may take your pick." She said smiling.

"I chose Jas!" announced Hotch as he took his seat back at the table.

"Okay Jazzy." Said Morgan as he stepped out of the bullpen accompanied by Garcia.

"Yeah, that works too." Jasmine said, she couldn't believe how well the team had received her. Although she was sure that Reid hadn't shared the same excitement as the rest of the team.

As Morgan took his seat at his desk, Garcia stood behind him.

"Hey hot stuff, aren't you just glad Jas is here. I'm just so excited." She clearly was a little too happy about it.

"Of course baby girl. I can tell you are, Unlike Reid over here." Morgan said pointing toward Reid's desk.

"I don't get why you people are so amused. It's just a lady." Reid said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, a pretty lady too, if I were you I'd be calling dibs on her." Garcia winked at Reid.

"Whatever. Leave me alone, I'm busy." Reid snapped.

"Um, busy with what? We haven't even gotten a case yet." Morgan noticed something was bothering him, especially since he didn't even answer his question.

"We have a case; Hotch said he wants everyone in the jet in 20. He'll explain on our way." Jasmine said approaching Prentiss's desk.

"Where we going?" Prentiss asked

"My hometown… San Francisco, California!" Jasmine was somewhat happy that the first case she was working with the team was going to be in her hometown.

"You say it like we're going on vacation. We're not." Reid said as both Jasmine and Emily turned to look at him.

"Reid-"Emily snapped trying to let him know he was being rude.

"I know; it's just been a while since I've been home, sorry if I made it sound like fun. I actually am very disturbed that there is a possible serial killer there… Reid?" Jasmine realized she was being completely ignored.

"Reid?" Emily said trying to get Spencer to pay attention.

"Yes Emily?" Reid looked up as if jasmine had never even been there.

Jasmine just turned around and left. Her fear had become reality; a member of the BAU didn't like her.

"Why are you being so rude to her? What did she do?" Emily tried getting an answer out of Spencer.

"She's here, pretending to do JJ's job, no one can do JJ's job but JJ… I want her out and JJ back in." Spencer said whispering.

"She's not trying to do JJ's job, she's just here to help. You should be thankful." Emily said trying to make eye contact with Reid.

"I'll be thankful when JJ's back."

Emily rolled her eyes and left as well. She knew Reid had taken it hard but she had never seen Reid act like this.

Once on the airplane Hotch described the case to them. There had been a series of murders in the San Francisco area. The first body found was identified as Allen Brookshire, age 27, He had been found stabbed inside his vehicle which was parked at a parking facility near Pier 39.

The second victim had been identified as Daniel Parker, age 25, his body had been found in his home with identical stab wounds.

There was a 3rd victim, Gerald Lawrence, age 26, his body was found 2 blocks from his work behind a dumpster, also with similar stab wounds. All of these murders had taken place at night over the last 2 weeks; they had to find this un-sub quick before he killed again.

"Okay, Morgan and Reid I want you to go straight to the police department and get started on the profile. Prentiss and Rossi I need you to talk to the families and find out as much as you can about the victims, and contact Garcia if you need her to run info on the families. Jas and I will go down to the crime scenes and see what we find. Everyone please report to the Police department at 2pm, we don't have much time."

Agent Hotchner hurried off the plane and led Jasmine to the car.

"Listen up Jas, I'm going to need your skills here but you have to approach this in a different perspective. There are still some gaps in the case and we are going to need more evidence to find this un-sub. Can I count on you?" Hotch gave Jas a smile.

"Of course sir." Jas said trying to assure Hotch he could trust her abilities.

Hotch called Reid on his cell.

"Hey Hotch. Everything okay?" Reid spoke into the phone as he circled the place of the crimes on a map.

"Yes Reid, please tell the Department chief that if any other bodies are found please do not touch the crime scene until our Crime Scene Tech is there." Hotch said as he drove up to the first crime scene.

"We have a Crime Scene Tech?" Reid seemed confused. He wasn't aware the team had a Crime Scene Tech.

"Yes, It's Jasmine." Hotch said as he got out of the car and pointed jasmine to the crime scene.

"You're kidding right?" Reid let out a mocking laugh. He thought this was definitely a joke.

"No Reid. Please don't forget to tell the Department Chief" Hotch hung up and left Reid wondering.

**Next chapter already up!**

**Go get it!**

**But first let me know what you think so far… Like it? Any Ideas or suggestions?**


	3. Why can't we be friends?

**Here's chapter 3, hot and ready for you!**

**It may seem a little dull I know, but it will get better!**

The clock struck 2pm and everyone was back at the police department. It seemed that the only thing these victims had in common was the fact they were killed after dark and had identical stab wounds and also that there were no witnesses to any of the murders.

"Okay, let's go over what we know." Hotch said as he stood before the team.

"The un-sub kills his victims after dark and leaves no witnesses. We can assume that he follows his victims till they're alone so he can attack." Morgan said as his phone began to ring. "Hey baby girl, got any news?"

"Indeed I do. Check this out, another thing these victims have in common is a pretty girlfriend, all of their girlfriends are ridiculously alike. All of them are blonde with blue eyes, that has got to mean something." Garcia said

"Hey Garcia, can you get us their names and addresses please?" Hotch said

"Can I? Is that a trick question? The names are Alyssa Fisher, Abigail Wagner, and Marissa Benet. I already sent the addresses and additional information to your phones. Garcia out!" Garcia said and hung up.

"Okay were splitting up again, Prentiss you come with me we're interviewing Abigail Wagner. Morgan and Rossi you two go to Marissa Benet's house. And Reid you and Jas will go interview Alyssa Fisher. Everyone meet back here when you're done." Hotch said as he headed quickly to the door.

"Hotch! Are you serious you want me to go with her?" Reid said pointing at Jas.

"Yes that is what I said." Hotch said seriously.

Reid turned and looked at Jas, He didn't look happy at all.

As they were in the car headed towards Alyssa Fisher's house, Jas felt very uncomfortable with the awkward silence. She thought maybe she should be the one to initiate conversation.

"So… how long have you been with the BAU?" Jas asked shyly afraid she would be ignored again.

"A while."

"Oh." Jas said as she looked down at her hands, embarrassed for even asking. Although she was glad this time she got at least half an answer.

Reid felt bad about the way he had been treating Jas, He knew it wasn't her fault that JJ was forced to leave, but he felt like she was trying to fill her spot. He decided it was time to let Jas know he didn't hate her.

"Hey Jasmine, Believe it or not I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry if I was acting indifferent, I really didn't mean it." Reid felt relieved that he had finally said it but wasn't sure how jasmine would react or if she would consider forgiving him.

"I know you didn't, Prentiss told me you were upset about Agent Jareau leaving, and I totally understand. Just know that I'm not here to take her place, I'm just here to help." Jasmine looked over at Reid and noticed he didn't look annoyed like the other times when she had been around him.

"Thank you. " Reid smiled at Jasmine.

"So… I hear you're a genius." Jasmine said letting out a little giggle. She was hoping her and Reid would become friends since he was the closest to her age and the youngest member of the team besides her.

"I suppose." Reid said and as they both started to giggle.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with me, I'm horrible at questioning people." Jas said.

"Don't worry, just listen to what I say and follow along and ask any questions you think are relevant to the case."

Jas was glad her and Reid and her were starting to get along.

After the team came in from interviewing the victim's girlfriends, they met up to build up on the profile.

The team had found out that all of the girlfriends had one friend in common, Keith Davis. This friend seemed to be very over protective of the girls and deliberately hated their boyfriends. He had been acting strange lately according to the girls. He would get very upset when they would receive calls from their boyfriends. One of the victim's girlfriends, Marissa Benet, had said he once threatened to kill her boyfriend, Gerard Lawrence, if she ever took another one of his calls.

The team decided to bring him in to custody as the main suspect. After hours of interrogation he confessed to the crimes and described each of the murders to the team.

He was jealous that none of the girls liked him as more than a friend. After the first murder he went to Alyssa Fisher house to comfort her when she heard about the news. He stayed over until Allen's Parents called to let her know. When she found out all she wanted to do is be alone she didn't want to see or speak to Keith.

He was angry and decided to move on to the next girl's boyfriend, Daniel Parker, and when his girlfriend Abigail Wagner found out she did the same and told him to go away. He repeated this again with Marissa Benet's boyfriend, but he did not know Marissa was out of town during the murder which caused him to stop the killings until Marissa got back. Unlike the other girls Marissa did not reject Keith, she allowed him to stay with her the following morning to comfort her, which gave the BAU enough time to build the profile and catch him before he felt the need to murder again.

Satisfied, the team made their way back to the jet, and then they were on their way back to Quantico.

As jasmine was reading a book while on the jet, she felt someone sit beside her. She looked up and there was Reid.

"Hey, just wanted to say I'm really sorry we came to your hometown and you didn't really get a chance to relax at all." Reid said.

"Thanks, but its okay. This city brings back bad memories..."

Jasmine said remembering.

"Really? Why is that? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Reid said realizing he was asking a question that may have been a little too personal for Jasmine.

Jasmine closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Growing up I saw some things a young girl should never have to see. I witnessed the murder of my cousin. She was 12, I was just 7. We were both kidnapped and that man had every intention of killing me too. But the police showed up seconds before he could shoot me." Jasmine took a moment to breath and wiped away a few tears that she had accidently let out.

Reid looked into her watery eyes wishing he had never asked so she wouldn't have started crying, but at the same time he felt good that even though he and Jasmine had only know each other for about a day and a half, she actually trusted him enough to tell him this much about herself.

Jasmine took a minute to get herself together and continued…

"Even though it was over and I was safe, I grew up feeling scared that the man that kidnapped me would somehow escape from prison and would come back to finish me. Even till this day I still have nightmares about it- I dream of my cousin and how she begged the man not hurt us, but he still killed her with no mercy." Jasmine broke down crying she couldn't go on with the story.

She tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone on the jet since they were all resting except for her and Reid.

Reid felt bad for jasmine, he wanted to comfort but wasn't sure how. He finally sat up and put his arms around her gently and tried to calm her.

Jasmine sat there for a while with her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Spencer." She said as she lifted her head and wiped her face.

"You okay?" Reid asked as he backed up and away just a little bit.

Jasmine smiled. "I am now."

As the jet landed everyone picked up their belongings and got ready to board off.

"Hey Hotch, would you mind giving a ride home?" Rossi asked as he took one last sip of his coffee.

"Not at all. Anyone else need a lift? Jasmine? " He turned to the young intern as she opened her eyes from a light rest.

"I'm good. I brought my car." She said as she lifted her head off Reid's shoulder, who was still sleeping.

Reid then woke up and realized everyone was staring at him in surprise.

He glanced at Jas, still sleepy. She looked back and almost immediately both of their faces went red.

"So Spence, did you sleep _well_?" Morgan teased and gave him a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Well you two definitely know how to keep each other company." Prentiss said giggling.

Everyone was smiling with the exception of Reid and Jas.

"Oh great! We're here" Jas said entirely changing the subject and running for the jet's door.

Spence got up and made his way out with rest of the team.

"So Jas, What kind of car do you drive?" Rossi asked trying to catch up to her.

" '06 Mustang. Red." She said and turned to Rossi.

"Wow. You're into sport cars, huh?" He said smiling at her. Something about his smile looked very suspicious.

"Um… A little" She said as she stopped to look at Rossi who had stopped and was looking back at the rest of the team.

"Hey Reid? Need a ride home?" Rossi yelled.

At that moment Jas closed her eyes and prayed Rossi wouldn't do what she thought he was about to do.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do…" Reid said having no idea of what was going to happen next.

"Great! Jasmine says she'll give you a ride… In her -Mussstaaang." He said looking back at Jas teasing her.

"Oh man" Jasmine whispered as she turned away to conceal her blushing cheeks.

"Oh, okay." Spencer said as he caught up to both of them.

While in the car, everything was silent except for the faint music playing on the radio.

"Um turn here." Reid said giving direction to Jas.

Jas turned and pulled over.

"Thanks for the ride Jas. Even if Rossi made you do it" Spencer said as he grabbed his go bag and opened the door.

"Rossi didn't make me" Jas said wondering if he had heard their conversation earlier.

"Yeah he kind of did… Anyways thanks again" Spencer said closing the car door.

Jasmine pulled down the window of the passenger's side.

"Hey Reid-"

Spencer turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?" He squinted through his glasses trying to get a better look at Jasmine through the dark.

"Anytime. See you tomorrow at work." She said as Spencer nodded and then kept walking and watched the red car drive off.

Spencer was so glad he had met Jasmine; he was sure that they would soon become the bests of friends.

**Okay, I realize this is kinda boring… Right?**

**Any suggestions?**


	4. Besties?

**Enjoy!**

**& don't forget to review!**

A few weeks later the team made plans to meet for breakfast early in the morning.

The first ones to show up were Hotch and Rossi.

"Hey Hotch, I thought you told everyone to be here at 7am? It's almost 7:30 and we're the only ones here."

"They must be running late, they'll be here."

Just as Hotch finished the sentence, Jas and Reid made their way into the restaurant.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Rossi shouted as Jas and Reid walked towards the table.

"Sorry we're late, had to stop for gas." Jas said sitting down next to Spencer.

"Um… Where 's Morgan, Emily and Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Don't know…" Rossi said as he picked up his menu and read over it.

Then, Morgan and Garcia stepped in and not long after Emily did too.

"Well what a surprise… Morgan and Garcia coming in at the exact same time… Coincidence, I think not!" Jasmine said winking at Garcia.

"Wow Jazzy you don't know half the story, do you?"Morgan said as he leaned in to kiss Penelope.

"I knew it! You two are together!" Jasmine said unable to conceal her excitement.

"Yes ma'am, we've been dating for almost four months now." Garcia said as she placed her arm around Morgan's.

"You really didn't know did you?" Prentiss asked.

"Well I had my suspicions… But no not really." Jas said feeling stupid for not catching on earlier. She was almost positive that they had something going by the way the two were always flirting and giving each other little glances.

"Well what's up with you and Reid? I see you guys are getting along pretty well." Garcia said giving Jas a sneaky smile.

Garcia knew that since Jasmine's arrival the two had grown very close to each other, they were almost inseparable. They would go out to lunch almost every day and went to watch a movie almost every weekend. Jasmine even invited Spencer to go shopping with her once and they had bought matching red converse sneakers. They were always goofing off at work, something which Spencer rarely did until meeting Jas.

"Oh, we're total _besties_. Right Reid?" Jas said as she pushed Reid's shoulder.

"Um … We're what?" Reid turned to Jas looking more confused than ever. _Had he missed something?_

The whole table burst out laughing and Spencer turned red.

"What are you laughing at?"

He looked around, waiting for an answer.

"Gosh, don't look so scared! She said you two are _besties_…" Garcia said still laughing uncontrollably.

Reid still seemed to be perplexed by the word.

"You know, _besties_, as in BEST FRIENDS… Come on Reid, even I know that!" Rossi said trying to stop from laughing, but he failed miserably.

"Oh, um, yeah. We're total… _besties_?" Spencer would've never guessed it without an explanation.

He sat there just thinking for a while, he realized how good friends Jasmine and he had become when only a few weeks back when he had met her, he couldn't stand the idea of having a new addition to the BAU team.

The team laughed and ate, and together left to the BAU Headquarters. They had a long day ahead of them.

**I'm pretty much half-way done with chapter 5, I realized this story could use a little action- so it won't be up until later in the week… Please let me know your opinion about this story!=]**


	5. Promises,Promises

**Welcome back! **

**Read & Review please!**

Once at the BAU everyone got back to work. Jasmine was all over the place helping deliver folders and file cases. She occasionally stopped to fool around with the team- she still couldn't believe she was actually interning at the BAU!

She had been working hard during the past weeks to make sure everything ran smoothly. She very quickly adapted to the chaos that usually occurred within the BAU headquarters. She had gone on a couple cases with the BAU and they all turned out pretty good. She had also quickly gained the trust and respect of everyone on the team.

Hotch had Jasmine announce to everyone that there was a new case, and everyone was expected in the bullpen.

Once everyone had showed up, Hotch started explaining the case.

The case was in Houston, Texas. Over the last 4 months, 5 girls had been kidnapped, their ages ranging from 18 to 25 years old. Their names were Angela Douglass, Cynthia Gardner, Tammy Lewis, Hannah Roberts, and Amanda Ripon. The un-sub kidnapped the girls and kept them alive for a few days, and then he would shoot them, and dump their bodies in abandoned lots around the city. It was thought that all the girls were kidnapped at different times during the day. Although the victims had a lot in common, there were still many questions that needed to be answered before completing a profile for this un-sub.

The team arrived to Houston at about 6:00pm and were picked up by Detective Ethan Powell who was in charge of the investigation. They arrived to the police station just to find out that there was a new victim, Bethany Gibson 18. She had been kidnapped around 3:30pm, while she was walking home from school with a friend, Alice Reynolds. Her mother, Anne Gibson was at the police station along with Bethany's older sister, Kaitlin.

The team learned that Alice, the only witness, was now in the hospital. The un-sub had shot her and forced Bethany into his vehicle. They needed to interview Alice as soon as possible and gain as much knowledge possible about the offender.

"Alright everyone listen up! This un-sub clearly focused on taking Bethany, he only shot Alice because he needed her out of his way. There is something about Bethany that caught his attention, what is that?" Hotch said to the team as they all tried to come up with a reason.

Reid went up to the board where pictures of the victims had been put up along with information gained through Detective Powell's investigation. He noticed that all the victims looked incredibly alike, all had dark hair and were of light complexion.

Hotch told the team he and Prentiss would go interview Alice. Morgan would stay with Bethany's mother and sister. As for Rossi and Reid they would stay behind as well and work on a profile and Jas would accompany them. He wanted everyone to work fast since it was already late.

Hotch and Prentiss went to the hospital but found out the doctor had forbidden any visitors for Alice. She was still in the ICU and the doctor told them it would be best if they returned tomorrow.

They headed back to the Police Department and decided they would call it a night and continue in the morning.

[][][][][]

Everyone left for the hotel where they would be staying. They decided that Prentiss and Jas would share a room, Hotch and Rossi would stay in a room and Morgan and Reid in another. They all said goodnight and left for their rooms.

Not long after- everyone was settled and in bed, Except for Jas. She had been having nightmares more often than usual and found herself having trouble going to sleep.

Emily heard Jasmine moving around in her bed. "Hey Jas, you okay?"

"No- I can't sleep." She said as she sat up to look at Emily.

"Well when I can't sleep, I watch some TV until my eyes get tired and I pass out. I know it sounds stupid but it works. Want to do that?" Emily said as she reached to get the TV remote that was on the night stand.

"Okay, I guess trying won't hurt."

Emily then turned on the TV and they both began to watch a movie. At first they were both into the movie laughing at the funny parts, and talking to each other back and forth about the movie. When the movie was over she looked over at Emily and she was fast asleep, but she wasn't even a little tired. She stood up and turned off the TV and looked over at the clock, it was already past 2:00am. She walked over to the night stand and grabbed her cell phone; she walked out into the hall and called Spencer.

Spencer had been asleep already, but when he heard his cell phone and saw Jasmine's number on the Caller ID he immediately answered.

"Hey Jas, what are still doing up?" he said trying to sound alert.

"I can't go to sleep. Would you mind meeting me outside my room? I'm on the 3rd floor." Jasmine really wanted to talk to Spencer, her best friend.

"No not at all, give me a second." He hung up and got dressed.

Morgan heard Spencer moving stuff around as he was looking for his room key.

"What the- Spencer! Are you going somewhere? It's past 2:00 am!" Morgan asked shielding his eyes from the light Spencer had turned on.

"No, go back to sleep." Spencer said still looking for his key.

"Then why are you dressed and what are you looking for?" Morgan gave him a suspicious look, Spencer realized Morgan was impossible to fool.

"Fine. Jasmine wants me to meet her, and I can't find my room key." Spencer was not trying to give Morgan the wrong message, but Morgan took it wrong anyways.

"Whoa- Is little Jazzy in need of some lovin'? You go Reid!" Morgan said laughing.

"Shut up!" Spencer said hitting Derek with a pillow.

"Sorry! Gosh! Take my key; it's next to my badge and gun on the desk over there." Morgan said pointing to a desk near the corner of the room.

"Thanks" Reid said as he took the key and headed out the door.

He walked into the elevator and went down to the 3rd floor. He worried for Jasmine, _why had she called so late? , was something wrong?_

The elevator stopped and the door opened. There was Jasmine, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, and her hair covering her face. He walked closer, and Jas looked up. He noticed she was crying, and immediately took her into his arms.

"What's wrong Jas?" He asked Jasmine as she pulled away and wiped her tears with her T-shirt.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jasmine said as she tried to stop herself from crying again.

"What? Jasmine I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Spencer asked as he swept a strand of Jasmine's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, I kept trying to fall asleep but I couldn't. I keep having this feeling like something bad is going to happen to you, Spence."

"Jasmine look at me, nothing bad is going to happen. _I promise_" Spencer said as he pulled her close and hugged her.

This is why Spencer was Jasmine's best-friend, she loved that he was always there when she needed him the most. Times like this, when even if Jasmine's troubles seemed stupid, he was there to comfort her.

"Thank you Spence, you're the best." She said with her head still resting on his chest.

"No, I'm the_ bestie." _

Spencer and Jasmine began laughing remembering the whole ordeal at the restaurant the day before.

"I'm still worried though, I won't be able to go to sleep" Jasmine said

"Jas, everything is fine. Go to bed. I'll stay with you till you fall asleep" Reid said as he took Jasmine's key from her hand and opened the door. He took Jasmine's hand and walked her into the room. Jasmine got into bed and Spencer sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"You can go back to your room now, if you want" Jasmine told Spencer

"Nope, I'm staying right here till you're asleep" Spencer said smiling.

Jasmine smiled back and closed her eyes. She wanted Spencer to stay there all night, where she could keep him in her sight and know that he was okay. She couldn't get rid of the feeling she had, something inside kept warning her.

Spencer sat there, starring at Jasmine. He'd always known she was beautiful since the day he met her at the BAU. He loved her sparkly light blue eyes and her breathtaking smile, but most of all, he loved their relationship. He had considered before that maybe he saw Jasmine as more than a friend, but feared that Jasmine would not share the feeling and _that_ would ruin their perfect friendship.

Twenty minutes later Jas was fast asleep. Spencer went back to his room and caught a little sleep before morning came around.

**Ta-Da! Cute, right?**

**Chapter 6 is up!**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	6. The Girl of his Dreams

**Here you go! ENJOY!=]**

Around 9:00am everyone was back at the police department.

Morgan stayed there with Detective Powell going over the profile, and Rossi, Reid and Jasmine went to talk to the husband of the first victim, Angela Douglass.

The team thought that their un-sub was most likely a Caucasian male in his early 30's, he had a vehicle large enough to transport the bodies of his victim, and it was likely he had a woman in his past that resembled the girls he was killing now.

Hotch and Prentiss went back to the hospital to see if Alice was better and able to talk. Luckily, she was in stable conditions now and able to speak to the agents.

After the interview with Alice at the hospital, Hotch and Prentiss were able to get a description of the vehicle used in the kidnapping and a partial license plate number -B20. They called Garcia to see if she could match the information to a name.

"Speak to me boss!" Garcia answered in her usual playful way.

"Garcia we have a partial license plate number and a car description, you think you can get us a name?" Hotch asked as He and Prentiss stood next to Alice's hospital bed.

"Oh, that's a toughie- but yes I can, I'm going to need about 5 minutes, I'll call you back-" Garcia could do pretty much do anything with the help of her technology, the team depended on her a lot more than she realized.

"No problem" Hotch hung up and continued to question Alice.

"Alice, do you remember what the man that took Bethany looked like?" he asked as the girl closed her eyes and began to recall every detail about his face as she could remember. She remembered he was tall and he had blonde hair, he looked young, about in his late 20's or early 30's. They got a description to the police department that would go out to the news later on. Not long after Garcia called back.

"You're on speaker Garcia, tell me what you got"

"Um, Hotch. The van is a Ford 250, the full license plate number is B20-DDX. And I hope you are ready to hear the creepy part… The van is registered to Angela Douglass, the first victim."

"What? Penelope, are you sure?" Prentiss asked as Hotch came up with the idea that maybe Angela's husband was the un-sub. He fit the profile.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Garcia managed to say before Hotch began to speak.

"Hotch; Rossi, Reid and Jasmine are going there. They're going to need back up."

"Garcia get me the address of Angela's husband." Hotch requested

"Got it! Steven Douglass, 5206 Grace Point Lane."Garcia said quickly.

"Great, tell Morgan to meet us there with Detective Powell. Have SWAT ready just in case."

"Yes sir!" Garcia hung up.

[][][][][]

Rossi, Reid, and Jasmine pulled up to the driveway of Steven Douglass' house. As Reid helped Jasmine out of the car, his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey Hotch, We're on Mr. Douglass' porch. " Reid said as he knocked on the door.

"Reid, he's the un-sub. Steven Douglass is the un-sub. Morgan is on his way and so is SWAT. "Hotch said loudly into his phone making sure he had heard.

"Really? Okay. We're going in." Reid hung up before Hotch could tell him to wait for back up.

"Rossi, Douglass is our guy! I told Hotch we're going in. You take the back door, I'll take the front."

"Jas go back to the SUV; we'll be out in a minute." Rossi told Jasmine as she nodded and walked back to the car.

Jasmine was nervous; she had never been present during the apprehension of a serial killer. She wished she could be of more help, but she wasn't allowed to carry a gun yet.

The front door was opened and Reid let himself in. As soon as he walked in he received a heavy punch to the face. He hadn't thought that the un-sub would be waiting by the door.

Jasmine turned around and saw Spencer lying on the floor of the porch. She ran back and saw Mr. Douglass walk out pointing a gun at her. He walked towards her and smiled.

"Well how nice of the FBI to bring me this wonderful gift" Douglass said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Jasmine said hoping Rossi would hear her and come to her rescue. She kept looking over at Reid on the porch. _Had this been what the feeling had warned her about?_

Rossi heard her yelling and ran back to the front. Just as he turned the corner of the house Douglass began to shoot at him. Rossi pressed himself against the house for cover, he couldn't shoot back, the un-sub was holding Jas in front of him.

Douglass pulled Jas into his van and drove off, Rossi ran out trying to shoot the tires of the van but he missed. He immediately saw Spencer and went to him. He was alive but unconscious.

Rossi looked up as Morgan and SWAT pulled up to the house. Morgan ran out of his SUV and up to the porch.

"What happened?" Morgan asked kneeling down next to Spencer.

"He got knocked out, Steven got away" Rossi said

"Where's Jasmine?" Morgan said as he looked around trying to spot her.

"Steven's got her" Rossi said sadly

"No, no. Tell me you're kidding!" Morgan said as Reid started gaining consciousness. Right away he asked for Jasmine. But no one answered his question.

[][][][][]

Douglass pulled Jasmine out of the van and into an old building. Jasmine tried to talk to Douglass and convince him to let her go.

"Let me go, please. I won't tell the police where you are." Jasmine told Douglass

"Shut up Angela! JUST SHUT UP!" Douglass said as he continued to tie her hands.

"What? I'm not Angela! My name is Jasmine!"

Jasmine then realized what was going on. This man killed all those girls because they looked like his wife, Angela. She wondered why Douglass hated her so much, why he felt the need to kill her over and over again. _What could she have done?_

"Stop it! Did you really think I wouldn't find out about you cheating on me?" Douglass said, he was obviously furious, and was shaking as well.

He was standing over her with the gun pointed at her face. She began to have flash backs of when she had witnessed the murder of her cousin. She tried to separate her flashbacks from reality; she needed to get herself together if she wanted to get out of this mess.

"Steven! I'm not Angela! My name is Jasmine! Where's Bethany?" Jasmine desperately tried to convince him that she wasn't his wife but he did not understand.

[][][][][]

Back at Douglass' house everything was chaos.

Spencer managed to sit himself up with Morgan's help.

"Where's Jas?" Reid held onto Morgan waiting for an answer, but Morgan couldn't give it to him.

"Tell me! Tell me where she is!" Reid wanted to know the truth, and finally Rossi spoke up.

"We don't know, Reid." Rossi's voice sounded weak, sad. Jasmine Ellis, the new intern, had barely been with them for a few weeks and already she was in a dangerous, life-threatening situation. They would have a hard time explaining this one to Strauss when they got back.

Reid then looked at Morgan waiting for an explanation.

"Douglass took her" Morgan told Reid as the anger began to show in his eyes.

He tried to stand up immediately but Morgan told him to take it easy and that an ambulance was on its way.

"I don't need an ambulance, I'm fine! We need to find jasmine!" He said trying to walk over to the SUV.

Hotch and Prentiss approached them, Hotch had just got off the phone. A policeman had spotted Steven Douglass' van outside of an abandoned warehouse.

Everyone hopped in the cars, including Reid. They sped to the warehouse; it was about 15 minutes away from the house. As they were heading there Reid couldn't stop thinking about how just earlier that day Jas had told him she had a bad feeling, '_this must be it'_ he thought.

He couldn't stand the fact that Jasmine was in danger, and he could do nothing to protect her. He promised everything would be okay, and now, that promise was broken.

He began to think of how much he loved her; he would _**die**_ if anything happened to Jasmine. He felt so bad for not telling her how he felt about her when he had the chance. He wanted her to be more than just his best friend; he wanted her to be his _girlfriend_. He made himself promise to himself before getting out the car that he would tell Jas how he felt and ask her out as soon as he got the chance.

The team was outside the warehouse, and SWAT was positioned around the warehouse ready to shoot as soon as they got a clear shot of Douglass.

They decided that the only way to get Jasmine out safely was to go in, and negotiate.

Rossi said he would go in first, and Morgan would cover him.

Douglass heard a door open; he turned and pointed his gun at agent Rossi.

"Put the gun down!" Rossi yelled as Morgan stepped in after him.

Douglass quickly pointed his gun back at jasmine's face.

"No! You put down your gun! I swear if you come any closer I will shoot her!" Douglass yelled. His face was red and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Rossi put his gun down, but Morgan kept his aimed at Douglass.

Douglass then pointed his gun back at Rossi and gave Morgan the perfect opportunity to take him out. Douglass fell to the floor and both Morgan and Rossi ran to un-tie Jasmine, she had hurt her ankle while Douglass was pulling her around.

"Rossi, I think Bethany is somewhere in this warehouse, she might still be alive" She said as Morgan picked her up and carried her outside where the rest of the team and an ambulance was waiting. Reid ran towards Morgan as he put Jasmine down on the gurney. Reid automatically hugged Jasmine and wouldn't let her go.

"Thank God you're okay Jas" He whispered into her ear.

Rossi signaled SWAT to come into the warehouse, and just as Jasmine had suggested, Bethany was found inside the warehouse still alive.

Anna and Kaitlin had already arrived at the scene and reunited with Bethany. Anne thanked the team and then went on the ambulance with her daughter.

The team then closed up the case and left Houston.

[][][][][]

On the jet, Reid remembered he had promised to finally tell Jasmine how he really felt. He had no doubt in his mind that he had to say it right there and then, it couldn't wait. He stood from his seat and went over to Jas that was talking to Emily and Hotch.

Jasmine seemed to be very calm despite what had happened. There was no doubt she had been very brave and strong during the situation.

He took a seat next to her.

"Hey Spence" Jas said as she moved over to make more room for Reid.

"Hey, Jas. I need to talk to you." Reid said looking over to see if Hotch and Emily were paying attention, they definitely were.

"Okay, what about?"Jasmine said as she put her long hair in a ponytail.

"- Never mind I'll tell you later." Spencer began to stand, but Jas grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"Why? Just tell me, Spence" Jasmine looked at Spencer wondering what it was he wanted to tell her.

"Yeah, just tell her!" Emily teased as she leaned closer eager to hear what Spencer had to tell Jasmine.

"Okay, well…" Reid turned and noticed everyone's attention was focused on him, he started blushing.

"Well… I really like our relationship, I love being your _bestie…_but I'm not sure if we can be friends anymore." Spence paused and noticed a frown was slapped onto Jasmine's face.

"What? I don't understand" Jasmine whispered sounding hurt.

"Jasmine- I don't like you" Spencer paused and looked at everyone's faces; they all looked like they were ready to kill him, why would he want to hurt Jasmine like this?

Jasmine thought that for sure he hated her when they first met, but maybe he still did. Maybe their whole friendship had been fake, simply an act.

"Jasmine the truth is, _I LOVE YOU_." Spencer looked up again and noticed everyone's expression had changed. He took Jasmine's hand and continued.

"Jasmine Ellis, will you be my girlfriend?" Spencer said waiting anxiously for her answer. Everyone around them had gotten extremely close, even Morgan and Rossi.

Jasmine's frown had turned into a slight, shy smile, and Spencer could tell she was starting to blush.

"Come on then! Say something, you're killing us!" Rossi said as he pushed Morgan so he could get closer.

After a moment of silence which seemed eternal to Spencer and pretty much everybody else, Jasmine finally answered.

"Yes, Spencer Reid, I will be your girlfriend…"

Suddenly everyone was cheering.

Reid then took Jasmine's face into his hands and kissed her, and Jasmine kissed him back. She was so happy Spencer had asked her out. The truth was she had liked him for a while now, she just didn't think Reid would feel the same.

Everyone stopped cheering and turned to the new couple and stared in complete shock as they kissed.

Finally- Spencer had found the girl of his dreams.

**Yay Reid! Haha=]**

**So again, I will ask: **

**What you think? Any good? **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Sounds like a Plan!

**Enjoy=]**

**Don't forget to review!**

It seemed almost impossible to Reid that the day before he had finally worked up the nerve to ask Jasmine out. He had spent the whole day planning their official first date, and still he had nothing. He thought it would be smart to ask Morgan or Hotch for a few tips. So once everybody was ready to go home for the day, He caught up with Morgan, Hotch and Rossi as well.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Reid said as he ran up to the group of men just outside the BAU.

"What's up pretty boy?" Morgan asked Reid as they all stopped to wait for him.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something. I was planning to take Jasmine on a real nice date, but I'm lost! I just don't know what to do guys. I have no experience with these kinds of things. I'm freaking out!" Reid said so quick that it was hard to understand what he was even saying.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Reid." Rossi said as he and Morgan started to laugh at poor Spencer.

"Ignore them Reid, But what are you so worried about? I'm sure anything you choose, Jas will like." Hotch said assuring Spencer he had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah Hotch is right. Stop stressin'" Morgan told Reid as they all started walking together towards the parking lot.

"But the thing is I still have no Idea where to take her…" Reid said disappointed.

"Well, start off simple… Just think of it as any other time you and Jas have gone out as friends. How about dinner and a movie?" Rossi suggested to Reid.

"Okay, I guess that takes care of the location, but I still feel weird, kind of awkward." Reid said shyly. He really didn't want his and Jasmine's first date turn out bad.

Everyone stopped and thought for a moment.

"I got it! Penelope and I are going out tomorrow night. We're just catching a movie; we can make it a double date! Sound good?" Morgan said excitedly.

"I don't know… You think Garcia will be okay with that?" Reid asked.

"Of course! She loves Jazzy, and I'm sure she'll be excited." Morgan guaranteed Reid.

"Okay then" Reid said, still not so sure.

"Cheer up kid; everything is going to be fine." Morgan told Reid.

Derek saw Spencer as his little brother in a way. He was the youngest in the group and Aaron, David, and Derek felt it was their job to help him out. Especially in situations like these.

After that, Morgan got on the phone to let Penelope know about the double date and she was absolutely ecstatic. She went on and on making more and more plans for the night. They would go to the movies and then get together at Penelope's apartment for dinner and Ice cream.

[][][][][]

The following morning Spencer went up to Hotch's office where Jasmine was helping Hotch organize some case files. Spencer knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

"Come in!" He heard Hotch's voice from the inside.

Reid opened the door and when Hotch saw Spencer at the door he immediately knew what to do.

"Excuse me while I go make some copies." Hotch said as he grabbed some random papers from his desk, trying not to act suspicious, even though he was in on the plan.

"Oh, here, let me do that for you." Jasmine said as she reached for the papers in Hotch's hands.

"No! That's fine, I got it." Hotch said and rushed out the door.

An expression of curiosity took over Jasmines face. She knew something was up. She turned to look at Reid and smiled. She still wasn't used to him being her boyfriend, since they had only been a couple for about two days.

"Hey there _my love_, what's up?" Jasmine said as she watched Reid turn red. She loved the way he blushed and got shy whenever she called him _Baby_, or referred to him as _her love_.

"Nothing really, um, It's just that, well, me and Morgan were thinking that maybe you and me and him and Garcia could probably go on a double date tonight. Well, if you're okay with that…" Reid said, and Jas could tell he was totally nervous but decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh, no. Sorry that's not going to work for me." Jasmine said waiting for Spencer's reaction.

"Really? …Okay." Spencer said disappointed. His and Morgan's plan had failed terribly.

"Yeah, I'm going to be busy. So, maybe some other day." Jasmine said trying to keep a straight face without laughing; she couldn't believe Spencer didn't notice she was totally joking.

"That's fine." Spencer said as he let out a sigh and turned around to leave.

"Baby! I'm kidding!" Jas said as she caught Spencer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"What?" Spencer said as he held Jasmine close, still confused.

"I was playing; of course I'm okay with a double date! It'll be totally fun, especially with Pen there." Jasmine said as she started laughing.

"Oh, okay! So then it's set!" Spencer said, he was happy that everything had worked out fine just like Morgan told him it would.

"Text me later and tell me at what time we're going to meet up." Jasmine told Reid.

"I will. Got to go!" Spencer said when he realized he'd been gone from his desk for a bit too long.

He leaned in one more time to kiss Jasmine; then ran out Hotch's office and back to his desk. He loved Jasmine's weird sense of humor, Even though he often didn't pick up on it soon enough.

**So that was Chapter 7 for you!**

**& there's still a lot more where that came from!**

**What do you think will happen on the date?**


	8. Little Kid Love

**Finally the first date! Excuse me if this chapter is a little confusing… **

**The beginning is just text messages from Spencer and Jasmine to each other [it's a bit long, sooorry].**

* * *

Spencer: _Hey Jas._

Jasmine: _Hey =) So what are we doing tonight?_

Spencer: _Penelope said we should go to the movies around 7pm. After we'll go to her apartment for Ice Cream, sound good?_

Jasmine: _PERFECT!_

Spencer: _Good… So you want to meet up, or would you like me to pick you up?_

Jasmine: _Umm, let's meet up._

Spencer: _Okay._

Jasmine: _Excited? =D_

Spencer: _Nervous._

Jasmine: _Why? Everything okay amorcito?_

Spencer: _I don't know. What was that last word?_

Jasmine: _It means -Lil' love- in Spanish…_

Spencer: _Oh, you speak Spanish?_

Jasmine: _Yes sir, and French…_

Spencer: _Wow, that's sexy._

Jasmine: _Lol… See you later, mon amour!_

Spencer: _Bye baby… Love you._

Jasmine: _=) _

An hour later…

Jasmine drove into the movie theatre parking lot, and pulled into the nearest available parking space. She hopped out the car and shut the door behind her. She walked closer to the entrance and saw Spencer and Derek standing outside starring up at the movie listings.

She walked to Spencer and grabbed his arm giving him quite the shock.

"Hey, Jazzy. How you doing?" Morgan greeted Jasmine and went around Spencer to give her a quick hug.

"Pretty good, a bit cold." Jasmine said as Morgan hinted Reid to take off his sweater and give to Jas. Morgan knew Spencer would be nervous, so he had given him a few tips before Jasmine had arrived.

"Oh, here…wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Spencer said as he took off his sweater and put over Jasmine's bare shoulders. _'She looks stunning'_ Spencer kept thinking to himself, he couldn't ignore the fact that Jasmine was beautiful. She wore a dark purple tube top, skinny jeans, and black stilettos, she always made sure to wear heals around Spencer so she wouldn't look too short compared to him.

"Thanks, that's so sweet" Jasmine said as she pulled the sweater tighter around her. "Where's Pen?" Jasmine said as she drew her attention away from Spencer and turned to Morgan.

"She'll be here in a minute- Oh, wait. I think that's her." Morgan said as he pointed at someone behind her. Jasmine turned around and saw the woman getting closer, and finally she was close enough to distinguish.

"Yep that's her!" Jasmine said as she saw Morgan run-off to meet her, leaving her and Spencer alone.

"So what are we watching?" Jasmine turned her attention back to Reid and waited for an answer.

"I'm not sure. What are you in the mood for? Comedy? Action? Horror!" Spencer yelled as he grabbed Jasmine and pulled her close in an attempt to frighten her.

Jasmine broke into laughter. She loved this side of Reid, the playful, flirty Reid.

Derek and Penelope joined them.

"What? You guys were having fun without me? No fair!" Garcia called to Jasmine and Reid as she greeted them both with a hug.

"So you guys made up your mind about what movie we're watching tonight?" Morgan asked as he took Garcia's hand into his and started walking toward the ticket booth, with Jasmine and Spencer following.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for horror." Jasmine said as she shot a wink at Reid, making him smile.

"OOH! I hear Paranormal Activity 2 is good!"Penelope said as she turned around sharply to face the rest of the group.

"Well let's watch that." Spencer said standing in line for movie tickets.

"You and Derek get the tix, me and Jazzy will go get some popcorn!" Garcia yelled as she grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled, forcing her away from Spencer.

Derek laughed at the sight of his baby girl getting so excited for the movie; he knew it would be dangerous to let her watch a scary movie. She would be so scared afterwards. But that would give Morgan the perfect excuse to offer to spend the night to _'protect'_ her.

* * *

Not even thirty minutes into the movie and Jasmine had stopped watching. She had her legs up on the seat and was holding on to Spencer for dear life. Jasmine dug her face into Reid's arm as Penelope yelled at the top of her lungs during the scary parts.

'_Girls...'_ Both Spencer and Derek agreed as they glanced at each other and laughed at their girlfriends.

"Baby girl, it's just a movie…" Derek tried to convince Penelope as he failed to pry her off his arm.

"I won't look, I refuse to look!" Penelope said as she held Morgan tight with one arm and covered her eyes with the other.

Meanwhile, Spencer was trying to convince Jasmine she had nothing to fear…

"Honey, look up, you're missing the movie." He said successfully as Jasmine looked up.

"Babe, isn't this based on a true story?" Jasmine said trying to act brave. Just then another scary part came up, and Jasmine and Penelope went back into hiding. Even Morgan flinched this time, but Spencer, on the other hand, was calm.

"How do you do it kid? Not even a little bit scared?" Morgan turned to ask Reid.

"Morgan, it's a movie. With terrible special effects by the way, if you look closely you can see…" Reid was rudely interrupted by an older couple sitting in the row above them. "Shhh! "

"Sorry-"Reid shyly apologized.

* * *

"Oh God! That movie was sooo scary!" Garcia said as the group walked into her apartment.

"You suggested it…" Morgan said teasing her, just to get punched in the arm by a not-so-happy Garcia.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the following week, hot stuff!" Garcia yelled as she dropped on to the couch and pulled Morgan next to her.

"Make your self's comfortable, love dove's" Garcia said to Jasmine and Reid.

Reid sat on the floor and pulled Jas down from the couch onto his lap. "Whoa!" Jasmine reacted unexpectedly and both started laughing. Spencer tried kissing her and Jasmine kept pushing him playfully, trying to get away.

"Aw… How cute, look at that." Garcia said as she poked at Morgan who was trying to make the TV remote work. He turned around and saw the young couple messing around on the floor.

"Ha-ha! They got themselves a bad case of little kid love." Morgan said smiling. This was the first time he had seen Spencer so happy. Let alone with a girl.

**What did you think? Good, bad, ugly? I can handle the truth. Lol=]**

**I would really love some suggestions or comments… So please review!**


	9. San Francisco

**Okay- This chapter takes place 6 months after Spencer and Jasmine started dating.**

**This might sound a bit boring, but it's what real couple's go through in everyday life. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Finally, Jasmine was an agent. She had completed her training at the FBI academy and was recruited by the BAU.

The team had also recently received the good news that they would get a one week vacation. Spencer and Jasmine knew exactly what they wanted to do with their break. Their relationship had gotten serious and they figured it was time to meet each other's parents. They figured they would spend half the week in San Francisco with Jasmine's family and then they would take a 9 hour drive to Las Vegas and spend the second half of the week with Spencer's mom.

It was friday around 6pm as Spencer and Jasmine's flight arrived at the San Francisco International Airport. They went to pick up their luggage and headed out to get a car rental.

Jasmine insisted and begged for Spencer to rent a sports car. She had her eye on black Corvette parked out in the lot.

"Jas, We need something more spacious. Something comfortable since we're going to be driving to Vegas later on." Spencer finally convinced Jasmine to drop the idea of renting a sports car.

"Well, how about the White Pontiac G6?"Jasmine said pointing to the car through the rental office window.

"I was thinking the black SUV over there." Spencer said pointing to the car.

"Ew! I'm going to feel like we're on a BAU case. Let's not even go there!" Jasmine said shutting her eyes as Spencer laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Right after, a man in a black suit approached them.

"Hello there my name is Steven, what kind of car would you like?" the man asked the couple.

Spencer was about to answer- but Jasmine took over.

"I was thinking a sports car, a spacious sports car." Jasmine said with the big smile on her face. Spencer knew there was no point in speaking up now, Jasmine always got her way.

"Alright well we do have a Dodge Charger available. Sound good?" the man said letting out a quick laugh when noting the expression on Spencer's face.

"Perfect!" Jasmine said and Spencer agreed.

* * *

Spencer and Jasmine pulled up to Jasmine's parent's house. There were about a dozen cars parked outside.

"Wow, looks like mom went all out and invited everyone over."

Spencer went over to the passenger's side of the car and helped Jasmine out; he wanted to impress the family by proving he was a gentleman.

Outside the house were two women, both seemed to be around Jasmine's age. They turned as they saw Spencer and Jasmine walking across the lawn holding hands.

"Jas!" Both women yelled as they walked up to Jasmine and greeted with a hug.

"Hey! Baby, these are my sisters: Jackie and Jess. Jackie, Jess, this is my boyfriend."

"Spencer Reid, nice to meet you." Spencer said putting out to his hand to greet them, just to be attacked by a hug from Jess and then from Jackie.

"Sorry, we don't do handshakes." Jess apologized. Spencer just smiled.

Jasmine continued and led Spencer to the entrance of the house.

"You ready?" Jasmine asked Spencer before opening the door.

"Of course, you?" Spencer asked Jas giving her a teasing glare.

"I grew up around these people, I have nothing to fear." She said trying to convince herself this was true. She took one deep breath and turned the door handle.

Once jasmine opened the door, Spencer could see the amount of people actually in the house. There were at least 30 people, including the little kids running around the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Jasmine yelled as both her parents came up to hug her, but she didn't let go of Spencer's hand for a second.

"Mom, Daddy… this is my boyfriend Spencer." Jas managed to mumble loud enough to be heard.

"Welcome son, I'm Gabriel and this is my wife Melissa. Make yourself at home, and allow me to introduce you to Jasminita's uncles and aunts." Jasmine's father said as he placed his armed around Spencer and pulled him away and Jasmine was left alone with her mother in the living room.

* * *

There was an awkward silence for a minute, but finally Jas established some conversation.

"I missed you…" Jasmine spoke nervously.

"Of course you did, so, _who_ is this guy?" Jasmine mother said giving her a dirty look.

"My boyfriend…" She said trying to make eye contact with her mother but she looked away angrily.

"So what is he? What does he do?" Jasmine's mother asked looking through the window as she watched her husband introduce Spencer to the rest of the family.

"He's an FBI agent." Jasmine said as her mother once again gave her a cruel disapproving look. An FBI Agent is not exactly what Jasmine's mother considered husband material for any of her daughters.

Jasmine's mother rolled her eyes and just turned away. Jasmine knew how upset her mother was when she graduated from Golden Gate University and announced she wanted to move to Virginia, and become an FBI agent. Melissa expected her youngest daughter to pursue a career similar to that of her sisters, her oldest daughter Jessica was a school counselor, and Jacqueline was a secretary at law office. Her daughter's decided to stay close to home with the exception of Jasmine; she had always seemed desperate to get out of the city.

Jasmine decide to ignore her mother's behavior, she just hoped Spencer wouldn't notice. but then again he was a profiler, he would definitely catch on.

* * *

Jasmine went outside and joined Spencer and her father who were playing pool in the garage.

"I didn't know you were so good at pool…" Jasmine said in awe.

"It's basic geometry Jas, you know how to play?" He asked Jas handing her the pool stick.

"Of course, Daddy taught me when I was, what? 7?" Jasmine said as her father started laughing. Jasmine loved how her dad had been so accepting of Spencer, but she would never expect anything less from her father, he always had her back.

"Yeah? I bet he's the one that got you into sports cars too, huh?" Spencer asked as Jasmine and her dad laughed and nodded simultaneously.

* * *

The evening went by fast and before they knew it, it was well past midnight. Spencer and Jasmine's dad unloaded the car as Jasmine and her sister Jessica got the guest room ready for Spencer.

"So where did you meet _this one_?" Jess asked interrupting the silence in the room.

"At the BAU… What you think?" Jasmine said smiling at her sister. The two missed being around each other to have these chats about boys.

"He's cute! You're lucky I'm happily married or I would totally snatch!" Jess jokingly admitted.

"Ah! Oh no you didn't." Jas said hitting Jess with a pillow.

_"Girls!"_ Jasmine's father said as he walked into the room being followed by Spencer.

"Having fun?" Spencer asked as he dropped a suitcase on the ground and put an arm around Jas.

"_Absolutely_." Jas said as she gave Jess one last hit with the pillow before setting it down on the bed.

"Okay well I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Goodnight Spencer, It was nice meeting you." Jasmine's dad said as he patted Spencer on the back. "Goodnight my princesses" He said as he kissed both his daughters' foreheads, and left the room along with Jess.

"Okay. Well I bet you're ready to sleep, so I'll get out of your way." Jasmine told Spencer.

"What? You're not sleeping here with me?" Spencer asked Jasmine.

"No. I got my own room." Jasmine said smiling.

"Come on." Spencer said as he grabbed Jasmine and brought her onto the bed with him. They both lay on the bed facing each other.

"So guess what?" Jasmine asked Spence before he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm, what?" Spence responded.

"Tomorrow I'm giving you a tour of San Francisco… I'm taking you to Pier 39 and then the Wax Museum. And maybe we'll go clubbing at night. You're going to love it." Jasmine said as she got up from the bed.

"Sounds great. Oh by the way Jas, Morgan called me a while ago."

"Oh no, don't tell me we're getting called in for a case."

"No. He called to tell me that he and Penelope are in Las Vegas, we're meeting up with them when we get there for dinner. I made reservations for the same hotel they're staying in" Spencer said.

"Oh, you had me scared for a while, but that's great. Another double date." Jasmine said smiling.

"Not exactly. Morgan said Rossi might tag along later and Prentiss too." Spencer let jasmine know.

"Wow, all of them are flying to Vegas?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, and Hotch might too, if he can find someone to babysit Jack." Spencer said laying more news on Jasmine.

"Awesome! Well I should really go to bed. Goodnight baby, love you." Jasmine said before kissing Spencer goodnight.

"Love you too. You _sure_ you don't want to stay here with me?" Spencer tried convincing Jas one last time.

"I do. But if my mom doesn't see me walk out of my room in the morning, she will have a heart attack!"

Jasmine said, and then went off to her room. 

* * *

**The next few chapters will be about this 'vacation'...**

**Hope you're ready for a surprise!**

**Review =]**


	10. Las Vegas

**Sorry I took so long to post, I was attacked by loads of homework!**

**But here it goes, hopefully it was worth the wait…**

* * *

The next day Spencer and Jasmine spent the whole day touring the beautiful city of San Francisco.

It was so nice for Jasmine to finally be enjoying her hometown rather than having to work a case there. Spencer thought the same. The day passed by so fast, and before Jasmine and Spencer knew it, it was time to return to Jasmine's parents house.

"So how did you like my city?" Jasmine asked as Spencer kept his eyes on the road.

"It was great, especially at night. Can't wait till you see Vegas." Spencer said as he glanced at the time on the car stereo screen which read 3:18am.

"I can't wait either; I still can't believe we stayed out this late. It's past 3:00am. But the club was so worth it!" Jasmine said still in surprise that Spencer had actually agreed to go. She didn't think the club scene would be too much of Reid's liking, but apparently it was.

* * *

Next morning Jas woke to the smell of breakfast she opened her eyes and felt an arm around her. She realized she had fallen asleep in Spencer's room. _Uh-oh_. She knew her mom would make the biggest deal if she found out.

Jasmine decided she couldn't get away with this one by herself."Spence, wake up." Jasmine whispered and lightly shook Spencer's shoulder.

"Huh? What's up?" Spencer said only half awake.

"I need you to go outside and distract my mom so I can get out." Jasmine said a little louder this time.

"What?" Spencer said now fully awake as he sat up and realized what was going on. He knew for a fact Jasmine's parents would freak out if they saw them leaving the same room. Spencer had been trying to impress Jasmine's parents and this would definitely not do the trick.

"Just go outside and see if anyone is near the hall, if there is, distract them so I can get out and go change in my room. Please Spence." Jasmine said picking up her clothes from the floor.

"Okay, fine" Spencer said. He opened the door and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"There's no one out there, I think there all in the kitchen. Go now!" Spencer said signaling her to the door.

Jasmine ran out and into her room. _Phew!_ She was safe.

Spencer spent the rest of the day just getting to know Jasmine's family. A new family member for Spencer to meet walked in through the door almost every 30 minutes. Jasmine obviously had a big family. He just hoped Jasmine wouldn't be too disappointed that he only had one important family member to introduce, his mom.

By Nightfall Spencer and Jasmine started packing, they would be leaving for Vegas the next day at around 10am. They were going to take a nice long sleep and then take off.

* * *

The following day Jasmine said goodbye to her family and her and Spencer were on their way to Las Vegas. Jasmine was so excited to meet Spencer's mom. Spencer spoke a lot about her to Jasmine, and Jasmine was sure they would have a great time with Dr. Diana Reid.

Spencer on the other hand was terrified and nervous, unlike Jasmine, he didn't have an immense family to show her off to, or any siblings to introduce to her. He just hoped Jasmine wouldn't mind doing nothing but taking his mother to dinner, since she wasn't allowed to be out of the sanitarium for long.

After an exhausting long drive Reid and Jas were finally in Vegas. They had made hotel reservations at the same place Morgan and Garcia were staying, and although Jasmine was tired, she couldn't wait to go tell Penelope how well her family had received Spencer.

As Spencer and Jas finished checking in, they saw Penelope walk out of the elevator.

"Pen!" Jasmine yelled as she walked towards her friend.

"Hey Jazzy! How was the trip to San Francisco?" Penelope said as they hugged."Oh I can't wait to tell you all about it!"

"I can't wait to hear it! Want to tell me over some coffee? I was on my way to get some." Penelope said as she waved hello to Spencer who was still near the check out desk waiting with their luggage.

Together they walked over to Spencer. "Hey Spence, how was California?" Pen asked

"Great!" Spence assured her with a wide smile.

"Well me and Jazzy are going out for some coffee, want anything?" Pen asked and pulled out her cell phone.

"No, all I need is some rest. Thank you. Um… where is Morgan? " Spencer asked looking around hoping to see him.

"He's in our room, I'll call him and tell his sexy ass to help you carry the luggage up, well, see ya later. And don't worry; I'll take care of your Jazzy!" Penelope said and winked at Spencer jokingly.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled trying to conceal how annoyed he was by Penelope's remark although he had to admit she was funny.

* * *

"Thanks Morgan, I couldn't possibly carry all of Jasmine's suitcases on my own." Spencer said as he set down a large red and black polka doted suitcase.

"No prob, what is it with girls? They have to carry their whole closet around were ever they go." Morgan asked as he too set down another suitcase that belonged to Jasmine.

"I guess that's something, _not even I_, could ever figure out." Spencer said as he and Morgan both laughed.

"True." Morgan said as he began to quiet down to a more serious tone.

"So… are you… doing it?" Spencer asked.

"Yes… yes I am." Morgan said, nodding, somewhat in disbelief.

"Good…" Spencer said avoiding a long conversation on the matter.

"Wanna go downstairs to the bar for a couple of drinks?" Morgan asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay here, I'm tired, I could really use some sleep."

"Suit yourself." Morgan said walking toward the door and giving Spencer a light punch on the arm on his way out.

* * *

After telling Penelope exactly how everything went over at her parent's house in California, she shifted the conversation towards her friend.

"So, what have you and Morgan been up to here?" Jas asked as she took another drink of her coffee.

"A lot! We've been going out to casino's and restaurants every day, it's been fun. But it's about to get even better now that you and Spencer are here!" Penelope smiled and squeezed Jasmine's hand.

* * *

Following Jas and Pen's conversation, they decided it was time for bed. Jasmine walked Pen to her room where she got a chance to say hello to Derek who had just gotten back from the bar. She then walked to her room a couple of doors down to her and Spencer's room.

She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with Spencer who was already fast asleep. She stared at him in the dark for a while, the only thing allowing her to see him perfectly was a small opening in the curtains that let in a crack of light. She was so pleased with her life she had everything she could possibly want; she was finally in the FBI, she had the perfect most loving boyfriend, and amazing friends. And to make it even better she was in Las Vegas surrounded by people she loved and she was sure they would have a blast, and the most memorable vacation.

* * *

**So how do you think it will go with Spencer's mom?**

**And what do you think is the 'IT' that Morgan is going to do?**

**Hehe- Just wait and see!**

**Please review! **


	11. The Proposal

**Here it goes, hope you like;)**

**Don't forget to review, please!**

* * *

Jasmine woke up to the sound of knocking on the door, she turned around to tell Spencer to get the door, but he wasn't in bed. Puzzled, she stood up and threw on the silk robe that matched her purple night gown. She made her way to the door, wondering who it could be. She slowly opened the door, as a hand on the outside pushed it fully open.

"Hey babe, sorry I left without saying anything. I didn't want to wake you." Spencer said as he walked in with a Starbucks cup in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"It's okay, where did you go?" Jasmine asked as she crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up just beneath her chin.

"Me and Morgan went for coffee, now get up, I brought you breakfast." Spencer said as he pulled the covers off Jas and pulled her up by the hand.

"Ugh… I don't want to…" Jasmine said as she threw herself back on to the bed and pulled Spencer with her. "Oh come on Jas… Real mature." Spencer said trying to hold in his laughter as Jasmine messed up his hair.

"Fine, I'm going to take a quick shower." Jasmine said pulling herself up and grabbing a pillow from the floor and throwing it at Reid's face. "Would you like some company in there?" Reid asked.

Reid's question really surprised Jasmine. Since she met him he had seemed like a shy guy, but a few months ago he had started to change. He was becoming a bit more bold and playful, at least around Jasmine.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at Reid, "No. I said I wanted to take a quick shower, with you in here It'll be everything but that" Jasmine's words broke into laughter as she walked into the bathroom. This side of Spencer was definitely different, but she liked it.

30 minutes later Jasmine was all showered, dressed, hair done, make-up on and ready to go.

Jas was quiet in the car. She was insanely nervous as she realized she was just minutes away from meeting her, hopefully, future mother-in-law.

They arrived at the sanitarium and Reid went inside to check his mom out for the afternoon.

Jasmine saw Spencer come out with a woman holding on to his arm, she assumed this was his mother. She took one last look in the mirror and stepped out of the car to go meet with them.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Jasmine." Spencer said when Jasmine went up to them..

"Hi, Dr. Reid. I'm so glad to finally meet you; Spencer has told me so much about you." Jasmine said shaking her hand and smiling.

"Good things I hope, and please call me Diana." Spencer's mom said as she then looked up to see her son. "She's a keeper."

Spencer smiled and was glad his mom had no sort of problem with Jasmine and actually seemed to like her very much.

They first went for a drive around the city as Spencer in his Mom pointed out the best spots for entertainment to Jasmine who sat in the back seat. Jasmine saw the way Spencer and his mom interacted; she could tell Spencer loved his mom very much; but something about her presence made him act almost nervous.

Then they went to the Peter Lik Photography gallery at Mandalay place, they were only there for a couple hours. Then they decided to go to dinner at a local restaurant not too far from the gallery.

Over dinner, Diana questioned Jasmine about, well, everything. First she asked what she had majored in college, then how long she had been in the FBI and why she chose the BAU out of all the units in the FBI. Jasmine answered all her questions with pleasure. That is until she started asking some questions that made her feel a bit awkward.

"So, how many boyfriends did you have before Spencer?" Diana asked being quickly followed by an interruption, "Mom! I don't think that matters. You don't have to answer that Jas."

Spencer was a little embarrassed his mom had asked that, and honestly he didn't really want to know the response. He never really talked to Jasmine about the subject, although he assumed the numbers might have been high. He didn't think a beautiful and intelligent girl like Jasmine could stay single for long; surely, she had plenty of admirers prior to their relationship. As matter of fact, in the beginning he thought it had been pure luck what caused Jasmine to say 'yes' when he asked her out.

"It's okay," Jasmine assured Reid with a smile. "Just one".

Spencer's eyes opened wide, he couldn't believe it.

"Really," Spencer and his mom asked in unisom, both with amazed looks on their faces.

Jasmine laughed quietly, "Yes, I dated a guy for about 10 months, and after I graduated from high school and went off to college I broke up with him because I didn't want anything distracting me from my studies. And ever since then I've never met a guy that was actually worth my time. That is with the exception of Spencer, of course."

"Aw," Jasmine heard Diana say quietly. She turned at Spencer who was staring at her lovingly, he still couldn't believe it. There was no doubt in his mind now that Jasmine loved him as much as he loved her.

After dinner and taking Spencer's mom back to the sanitarium, both Spencer and Jasmine decided it was time to call it a night. They went back to their Hotel room and watched a little bit of TV before falling asleep. Jasmine lay her head on Spencer's chest as he browsed through the TV channels using the remote.

"Hey Spencer?" Jasmine asked quietly, barely loud enough for Reid to hear.

"I thought you had fallen asleep, what's up?" Reid asked looking down at her and stroking her soft hair.

"How many girlfriends have _you_ had?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Um, not many." Spencer said taking his eyes off Jasmine quickly and focusing back on the TV.

"Can I have a number?"

"Well I haven't really had any _real_ girlfriend, besides you" Spencer continued to change the channels trying to avoid the conversation, and it started annoying Jasmine.

"Oh, define '_real_'" Jasmine asked as she grabbed the control from Spencer's hands.

"Well, there have been a couple girls that I've liked and they liked me and we talked but I never really gave it a shot because I was sure my job wouldn't give me the time to have a girlfriend. Unless she happened to work at the BAU too, you know?" He gave a quick explanation to Jasmine hoping it would be enough.

"Okay," Jasmine thought the explanation made sense although he had spoken too fast for Jasmine to actually grasp what he was saying.

"Let's go to sleep we have a long and exciting day tomorrow." Spencer said turning off the TV and lamp. And pulling Jasmine's body closer to him. Jasmine dug her face into Spencer's chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The following afternoon Jasmine, Spencer, Penelope and Morgan stood in the hotel lobby to see if the rest of the team would show up as planned. First one to show up was Emily. Penelope saw her trough the glass doors of the hotel and ran out to greet her, and everyone else followed.

"Hey Em, I'm so glad your finally here!" Penelope said as she picked up one of her bags and helped her inside.

"Me too, I just wished I would have came earlier. Spending four days with my mom wasn't as much of a good idea as I thought it would be." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Ambassador Prentiss can't be that bad?" Jasmine said as she took Emily into a tight hug.

Emily pulled away and looked straight at Jasmine's face, "Trust me, she is."

Not long after, both Rossi and Hotch walked in through the doors, each one of them carrying only one bag.

"Hey Hotch, Rossi. Glad to see you both made it." Morgan said as he shook both men's hands.

"We're glad too" Rossi said as he continued to greet everyone else.

After everyone was settled they decided to go out for dinner and then they would go to a bar for a round of drinks. While at dinner everyone was talkative as usual except for Morgan- he looked out of it, and spaced out.

"Hey sweetie, is Morgan okay?" Jasmine asked Spencer.

"Yeah, he must be a little nervous." Spencer said grinning.

"About what?" Jasmine said almost jumping out of her seat; she couldn't think of what could possibly have the usual crazy, loud Morgan so pensive.

"Shhh," Spencer said signaling Jasmine to be quiet by putting a finger over his lips. "You'll see" He whispered and continued to eat, leaving Jasmine more curious.

Jasmine couldn't do anything but wait and see what was going to happen. After a few minutes later her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Morgan clearing his throat.

"Um, You guys, I need to say something." Morgan said as the rest of the table started to quiet down and everyone shifted their attention to him. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad we're all out here together, It just shows how close we've all become over time, we vacationing together." He said, letting out a little chuckle. "Anyways, while I have everyone's attention," He said pausing and turning to face Penelope. A long silence took place at the table and finally Derek began to speak again.

"Penelope, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. My life has never and could never be the same after I met you. You've made me more joyful, more stable, and more inspired. I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side." He then got down on one knee and held her hand.

"Oh my god, he's gonna propose." Emily whispered at Jasmine. "I see it." Jasmine whispered back as her eyes started to swell up with happy tears for her friend.

Derek reached into his pocket and pullet out a little red box and opened it, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Derek looked up as Penelope covered her mouth in complete shock.

"Oh Derek, Yes!" Penelope said on the brink of crying.

Derek than stood and kissed her as the table as well as the whole restaurant clapped after witnessing the proposal.

Then one by one every one the team members stood to congratulate both Derek and Penelope for their engagement.

"You're getting married! I'm so happy for you Pen." Jasmine said as she and Emily hugged Penelope.

"It was about time." Rossi said as he went to Morgan and gave him a quick embrace.

"Just so you know I want both of you to be my bridesmaids, and I'm calling JJ too, she has to be in the wedding!" Penelope said excitedly.

"Oh! We're going to throw you one heck of a bachelorettes party! Strippers included!" Emily said to Penelope, and her statement caught Morgan's attention.

"Whoa, calm down. Aint nobody stripping for my baby girl, but me." Morgan said putting his arm around Penelope who was still looking at her hand admiring her ring.

"You like it my goddess?" Morgan asked and smiled. "Love it, it's perfect." Penelope said kissing Morgan one last time before everyone left the restaurant and headed to the bar.

* * *

**Yeah, I know… Cheesy proposal. But at least it's over with LOL=]**

**Anyways, let me know what you think…**

**I don't really know what to do with this story anymore, I have a bunch of things I want to add, but im not so sure, any ideas?**


	12. Still Loving it

**This might be a lot for one chapter… I wanted to break it up into 2 separate chapters, but I decided to leave it as is… Anyways,**

**[=ENJOY!=]**

The vacation had been well earned, and oodles of fun. But sadly, it had come to a quick end. Now it was back to face daily life at the BAU, case after bloody case.

As Jasmine walked in through the BAU doors, she saw Penelope seated at Morgan's desk showing off her Engagement ring once again to Emily and Spencer.

"Still loving it, huh?" Jasmine asked Penelope as she approached the group.

"Haven't taken my eyes off of it since I got it, it just doesn't get old" Penelope said as she gave Jasmine a quick hello hug.

"Well, again, congrats Pen." Jasmine said smiling as she noticed Hotch coming out of his office.

"Sorry to ruin the moment. We have a case. Wheels up in 10, I'll brief you on the plane" He said as he walked further down to knock on Rossi's office door. "Oh, Pen we're going to need you for this one, gather your stuff and meet us on the plane." Hotch managed to say just before Rossi opened his door.

* * *

Once in the jet, Hotch told everyone what they were dealing with.

"A man in Portland has been on a killing spree for about three weeks now; he has already claimed the lives of 7 men and women. His name is Joe Whitman-"

A surprised and angry look was smeared on Morgan's face. He quickly interrupted Hotch, "Whoa, what? They know who the guy is, why do they need us?"

Hotch closed his eyes and let out a sigh of disappointment. "He shoots his victims close distance, and was identified through a surveillance video outside of the 4th victim's apartment complex. He has also been sent an E-mail to the police chief, letting him know he was responsible for the murders. This man is a master at eluding the law. He has no problem with the police knowing who he is. They need _us _to profile where he is now and who his next victim might be, so we can stop him in his tracks. There is no need for more victims." Hotch finished and looked at Morgan to see if that explanation had been enough for him.

* * *

Once every one was off the jet and situated at the Portland police department, the team quickly got to work.

"Garcia, I need you to dig up as much dirt that you can on this man. Could you track an E-mail if he sends one again?" Hotch asked Penelope

"Yes, but the time it will take to track will depend on how tech savvy this man is" She said as she opened her laptop.

"We will be working closely with the department to catch this guy. I don't plan on being here for long, so I suggest you all work as quick as you can." Hotch continued. He was obviously determined to catch this killer as soon as possible.

"Okay, I have talked to the lead Investigator Matthew Hanks, and he has located Whitman's mother. Reid, you and me will go interview her. Morgan and Prentiss, you will go to Whitman's apartment and try to gather any information that could lead us to his current location. Rossi and Jasmine, I would like you to go out to the last crime scene and the coroner's office to see if you can spot anything the victims have in common, maybe we can predict the next victim." Everyone nodded as Hotch picked up a file and left the room.

* * *

It was just past 2pm when Rossi and Jas got to the coroner's office after visiting the last crime scene.

"I've been expecting you, my name is Karen Dunning" A woman around her 40's greeted the agents upon arrival.

"Hello I'm Agent David Rossi and this is Agent Jasmine Ellis, could we have a copy of the victim list?"

"Sure, just a minute." The lady said as she scrambled though papers on a desk.

"I can't wait till we get to the hotel, I'm so tired." Jasmine said and let out a yawn.

"Hotel? Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's likely we're going to work through the night with this one."

"I figured." Jasmine said trying to hold in another yawn.

"Ah! Here you go." The lady said handing Jasmine a small packet of papers which included the autopsy reports.

"Thank you… Well I can't find any similarities besides the obvious, 4 males, 3 females, and all shot to death. Besides that they have no physical resemblance to one another and the range from age 26 to 64." Jasmine said as she handed the paper to Rossi so he could take a second look.

"True, they seem to be chosen at random. This won't help then." He said as he attempted to hand the papers back to Dunning. "Oh, you can keep that."

"Thank you; we'll call you if we need anything else from you." Rossi said shaking the lady's hand. "Come on Jasmine; let's see if Pen found something"

* * *

Everyone was back at the police department and they were discussing their few discoveries.

"So I've gone as far back as this man's diaper days, and still, nothing that points us towards his location." Penelope said with a frown.

"Have you checked his bank account records to see if he's withdrawn any money or used his card at all?" Prentiss asked Garcia.

"Honey, of course I have… and the last time he used his ATM card was for a one hundred dollar withdrawal from an ATM machine a block from his apartment on the day of his last murder, his cell phone has been off since then too, and his car was found near his last crime scene. Like I said, no leads." Garcia assured Prentiss as well as the rest of the team.

"Well we questioned his mother, and she says she hasn't spoken to him in months." Reid said.

"And me and Rossi looked at the victim list, no similarities." Jasmine said as she yawned once again.

"For all we know he could be out of town, Hotch. He abandoned his apartment and it looked like there were some clothes missing from the hangers in his closet and left nothing of value. He probably sold it off for cash to help him escape." Morgan added.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Penelope nearly yelled as she began typing aggressively.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked as he and everyone else gathered around her laptop.

"He turned on his cell phone and is making a call; I'm going to try to track it." Penelope said.

"Anything?" Rossi asked after a few second of watching Garcia attack the keyboard.

"Yes! Um, 4071 Calaroga Dr., West Linn, Oregon. It's just 25 minutes further down the river."

"Whose house is that?" Reid asked

"Belongs to a Ms. Irene Aldridge."

"AKA his next victim" Morgan said as he and the rest of the team headed out.

* * *

Once at they were at the address Penelope had provided they gathered around to plan their entrance into the house.

"SWAT is on their way but we can't just stand here and wait. The area is surrounded in woods; we can't let him get away. It's been confirmed that Ms. Aldridge was inside the residence at the time the phone call was made." Hotch said.

"And how do we know this" Prentiss asked.

"The call he made was to Detective Hanks, he said he was done with escaping, he would turn himself in after killing his last victim… apparently he has a list of people he has encountered throughout his life, that he didn't exactly find likeable." Hotch announced.

"Whoa, were not going to actually let him kill Ms. Aldridge to get him to turn in right?" Jasmine asked although she already knew the answer.

"Jasmine, you're the genius's girlfriend, figure it out…of course not!" Rossi said as jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Focus…" Hotch said a little bit impatient. Rossi was supposed to be the older, more experienced member of the group, and yet he was fooling around while there was a serial killer to catch and a hostage that needed to be brought out unharmed.

"Detective Hanks, is also on his way. Whitman promised he wouldn't hurt Ms. Aldridge until he spoke to detective Hanks, but we're not risking it. Morgan and I will go in through the front, Rossi and Prentiss go through the back. Jasmine you stay out on the porch and wait for us to call you in. Reid, stay out here and wait for SWAT and Detective Hanks. Let's go!" Hotch said pulling out his gun and moving up the driveway followed by Morgan and Jasmine.

They went into the house, and found no one. Just Whitman's handgun.

"Clear!" Morgan yelled as he inspected the master bedroom. "No sign of him in here, were could he be?" Hotch wondered out loud as he and Morgan went back outside.

"The river…" Jasmine mumbled.

"What was that?" Prentiss asked.

"Well I was thinking, this is his last murder, or so he says. He might have changed his mind on how he wants Ms. Aldridge to die; the river is literally in Ms. Aldridge's backyard just 5 minutes into the woods. And I doubt he could go anywhere else without a car without being spotted with Ms. Aldridge." Jasmine's trail of thoughts ended as the team saw SWAT and Detective Hanks arrived.

"Is he still inside the house?" Detective Hanks asked the agents

"No, the house is empty and Whitman's gun was left behind. We think he might have taken Ms. Aldridge into the woods. And is on his way or already on the riverbank." Rossi responded.

"Let's go." Hotch signaled everyone to follow him as he ran into the woods. He hoped Whitman kept his promise and kept himself from hurting Ms. Aldridge until speaking to Detective Hanks. If not, they had to hurry and pray they got there in time to save Irene Aldridge.

They approached the riverbank and saw Joe Whitman and Irene Aldridge. Whitman held a knife to Ms. Aldridge's neck.

"FBI! Drop the weapon! You have nowhere to run!" Morgan announced to him.

"I want to speak to Detective Hanks!" Whitman requested.

"I'm Detective Hanks!" Hotch yelled back.

"No you're not, where's Hanks!" Whitman yelled back pressing the knife harder onto Ms. Aldridge's neck.

Detective Hanks stepped out nervously in front of Agent Hotchner "I'm here."

"Hey there Detective… I thought you would never find me and I was right. I had to let you know it was me or you would have never known. You even had to call in the FBI for help. You're a terrible detective and I just wanted you to know before you witnessed my last murder." Whitman said as his hands pulled Ms. Aldridge's hair further back and he attempted to slit her throat.

"Don't! " Detective Hanks yells where barely heard over the sound of Jasmine's gun.

Whitman released the knife and slowly dropped to the floor. Emily and Derek ran to Ms. Aldrdidge to make sure she was unharmed. Hotch went over and put his fingers on Whitman's neck to check his pulse, he was out cold. Rossi and Reid both turned to Jasmine in complete shock. She was still holding up the gun and her hands were trembling.

"Jas put the gun down… Jas its okay put the gun away." Rossi told Jasmine but she was still frozen with fear. She had _killed_ Whitman and that was the only thought that existed in her head at the moment.

Rossi went up to Jas and carefully removed the gun from her hands. "You got some aim kid" Rossi said. Jasmine unfroze and turned to look at him as her eyes filled up with tears. "Jasmine its okay, you had to do it." Rossi said as he came closer to her. Reid suddenly unfroze as well; he couldn't believe how quick Jasmine had reacted. Just in time.

Reid came over to Rossi and Jasmine. "Are you okay?" Reid asked as he raised his hand to put back a strand of hair the wind had placed on her face.

Jasmine nodded no. She looked forward as she saw a group of paramedics approach Ms. Aldridge and Whitman's body.

"Hey, Jas. You had no choice, if you hadn't reacted that quickly, it would've been Ms. Aldridge's life that would have ended." Rossi said as he squeezed Jasmine's arm.

Spencer pulled Jasmine into a comforting hug. He couldn't imagine how scared Jasmine was. As Jasmine pulled back she noticed Emily was holding Ms. Aldridge's arm and helping her walk towards Jasmine and Spencer.

Spencer led Jasmine closer to meet them halfway. "Are you okay Ms. Aldridge?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine," Ms. Aldridge said as she looked at Jasmine. "I just wanted to say thank you." She said as she brought out her wallet from her grey sweatshirt and opened it in front of them.

"This is my son Gregory; he is over at his dad's house today." Ms. Aldridge said as she held up the picture of a child for Jasmine to see. "Through all of this, the only thing I could think of was my son; I didn't want to miss watching him grow up. And thanks to you I get to be there for him tomorrow when he comes home." Ms. Aldridge gave Jasmine a hug. "Thank you" She said once again before she turned around and with Emily's help walked back to the paramedics.

Suddenly Jasmine didn't feel so bad anymore. Of course she was sure it would take a long time to erase this memory from her head, but at least she knew now Ms. Aldridge could go back to her normal life and be with her son.

* * *

At last, everyone was on the jet on their way back to Quantico. Things were quiet for a while till suddenly Spencer broke the silence when he noticed something was missing on Penelope's hand.

"Where's your ring?" Spencer said as he realized what was gone. Immediately Morgan sat up and looked at Penelope, "You took it off?" Morgan said almost hurt.

"Oh, yes." Penelope said pulling it out of her vest pocket and placing it back on her finger. "Sorry, love, it's just that while we were working on the case, I kept starring down at the ring while I was typing and I would stop and stare and get totally distracted. so I was forced to take it off for the moment" Penelope said apologizing to Derek.

"Love it that much baby girl?" Derek asked as he laughed in relief. "Yeah, that and the fact that I still can't believe it!" Penelope said excitedly.

"Glad you liked it." Derek smiled.

"Hey Spencer, speaking of engagements, when are you getting Jazzy one of these?" Penelope said as she held up her hand to show off the ring. Jasmine nearly choked on the water she was drinking and then shot Penelope a 'how could you!' look.

Spencer's face went red; he cleared his throat and fumbled over what to say, "Um, someday, maybe, I don't know…" Spencer gave up. The thought of someday marrying Jasmine gave him butterflies. He really hoped Jasmine felt the same as him, but since he wasn't sure he decided to not say anything that sounded too promising.

It was left at that. Penelope made no more questions even though she was dying to know the answers.

**So was that too much? Please Review! I love to hear what you guys have to say!**

**PS- Like the serial killer in this chapter, I too have a long list of people that bug the heck out of me… but I decide to not to kill them, I just mess with their brains;]**


	13. Trouble

**Super short chapter! Mainly focused on Pen and Derek...**

**I wish I could post more often but I'm incredibly busy with school and work! SORRY!**

* * *

Penelope had invited Jasmine and Emily over to her apartment. Penelope had found a wedding planner and he was on his way to meet them and discuss wedding details. Jasmine and Emily ran around the apartment in a desperate attempt to make the place look 'normal'. But they gave up once they heard the doorbell ring. The fact was Penelope's apartment reflected her in every way, and there was nothing 'usual' or 'ordinary' about it.

"That's him!" Penelope said as she ran for the door and stopped to fix her hair for a quick second and then finally opened the door.

A tall, skinny, red haired man stepped in through the door followed by a short blonde wearing a skimpy blue dress. "Hi, I'm Harvey Rhodes this is my assistant Kelly. You must be Penelope." He put his hand out to shake Penelope's.

"Nice to finally meet you, these are my friends and two out of my three bridesmaids; Jasmine and Emily." Penelope said pointing to the girls seated at the couch.

Both the wedding planner and his assistant walked over to the living room and took a seat.

"So Penelope, what was your fiancée's name?" Harvey asked as he opened a large notebook and set it on his lap and began writing.

"Derek Morgan." Penelope responded trying to look over at his notes.

"Okay, so have you and Derek set a date for the wedding yet?"Harvey asked

"Um, December 18th?" Penelope answered, although it sounded more like a question.

"2011?" Harvey asked calmly scribbling in his notebook.

"No, 2010." Penelope said as whipped his head up to look at her.

"Oh my. You're serious aren't you?" Hervey stared at her in disbelief as did Jas and Em.

"Yes sir… We want it to be soon, I know it must be crazy." Penelope said with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, crazy describes it perfectly." They heard Kelly say under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Emily said jumping into defense mode to stand up for her friend. This girl was rude for an assistant, and Emily was sure Jasmine would have no problem joining her in beating this bitchy girl's ass.

"Kelly!" Harvey snapped at his assistant, she rolled her eyes. "Well, that gives us just under a month, it's gona be hard but not impossible. I think we can pull it off." Harvey assured Penelope and then turned around to signal to his assistant to put her IPod away.

Jasmine's phone started ringing and Hotch's phone number was on the caller ID, she knew it was bad news. She stepped away and took the call. "Ellis, I need you to come to the BAU immediately. We have a case, its local. I'll call the rest of the team to join us," Hotch said

"Don't worry about Prentiss and Garcia, they're here with me. I'll let them know."

"Okay, see you in a while then." Hotch said and hung up.

"Girls, we have to go." Jasmine said as she came back to the living room.

"Oh, okay." Penelope said and turned to Harvey, "We'll have to do the rest over the phone if you don't mind."

"No problem. I'll have Kelly call you tonight." Harvey said as he stood. "Ugh, how bout you call her tonight I have plans." The blonde said and then stood and picked up her purse and left out the door not even saying good bye.

Emily's eyes were filled with shock and outrage, who did this girl think she was. She was acting like a dramatic teen when she was clearly in her twenties, she should be acting like a grown up woman. And what was up with the 'barely there' dress? She definitely had a problem and Emily was sure she could not be trusted.

"I'm so sorry; she's not really my assistant. She's my niece, she's kind of a brat but I have to put up with her. I promised her father I would teach her how to hold onto a job-" Harvey apologized. "It's okay, don't worry. Um, we have to go. I'll be expecting your call." Penelope smiled at the man, although Prentiss was clearly still pissed.

* * *

Everyone was at the BAU discussing the specifics of the case. 23-year-old Claudia Wright was reported missing just 3 hours ago. They had reason to believe her disappearance was linked to that of another girl that had gone missing earlier during the week, 20-year-old Denise Yates.

In the middle of the discussion Penelope's cell phone went off, and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Sorry! I really have to take this." Penelope said and stepped out. "Hello, Harvey?"

"Hi Penelope, I just wanted to ask if you and Derek have a venue in mind for the wedding? I can suggest some very nice places too if you haven't,"

"Um, no we haven't really talked about that yet. Harvey could you possibly call me back later? I'm kind of busy." Penelope said as she looked back at the conference room where everyone was still waiting for her.

"Of course, but we really need to get these details worked out quickly, we really don't have time." Harvey warned Penelope.

"I understand. But I'm at work right now." Penelope said with an apologetic tone.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Harvey said and hung up.

Penelope returned to the conference room where everyone was silent.

"Garcia, what was that?" Hotch asked.

"Um, sorry boss. It was the wedding planner." Penelope said and dared not look Hotch in the eye.

Hotch nodded, he was clearly irritated with Penelope. "Okay, let's go."

Everyone got up and left the room and Penelope got a hold of Morgan before he could leave.

"Hey. Hot stuff, the wedding planner called. He wants to know if we've chosen a venue for the wedding." Penelope said

"Pen, we have a case, can't this wait till later?" Morgan asked looking over at the rest of the team who had already reached the BAU doors.

"NO DEREK! The wedding is less than a month away. And we have lots of planning to do." Penelope told Morgan.

"Look baby girl, I have to go. But I promise we'll talk about it as soon as I get back." Morgan leaned forward and kissed Penelope, and ran after the team.

Morgan reached the rest of the team in the parking lot and got on a SUV with Reid and Hotch.

"What took you so long?" Hotch asked Morgan as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Penelope. She wanted to talk wedding details with me but I told her we had to leave."

"Morgan, you need to talk to her. I'm happy for you guys and all, but I can't have her worrying about wedding planning while she's on the job. Especially today with this case. We're going to need her undivided attention." Hotch told Morgan.

"I know. I've been wanting to ask her how she would feel about moving the wedding date to next year. It'll give her more time for planning and take some stress off her while she's on the job."

"Well I think that's exactly what you should do." Reid said from the back seat.

"I'll talk to her about it later," Morgan said.

"I think you should do it now, call her." Hotch said.

"Like right now?" Morgan asked with a shaky voice. "Yes" Hotch said as he handed Morgan his cell phone.

"Okay, what if she gets mad at me? The last thing we need is to get that woman mad." Morgan assured Hotch.

"She won't" Hotch said as he dialed Penelope's number and handed the phone to Derek.

"Yes boss?" Penelope answered.

"It's me baby girl."

"Oh hey sexy. I was just on the phone with the wedding planner and-"

"Pen, listen. I was thinking we should move the wedding to next year."

"What? But why? I thought you wanted to marry me."

"I do! It's just that it would be better to have more time to plan it so it can be perfect." Derek said trying to give her reasons so she would concede.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Penelope said suspecting maybe someone else had had a say in this sudden decision.

"Well, Hotch said he wanted your full attention while on the job and you really can't be taking those phone calls from the planner when we're working a case Pen." Morgan said.

"I knew it! Well tell Hotch that-"

Morgan interrupted as quickly as he could. "Pen your on speaker!"

"-was a great idea and he is an awesome boss! Garcia out." Penelope hung up as she turned red; thank god she hadn't finished that sentence like she really wanted to.

Now there was only one more phone call to make to the planner, to tell him the wedding date would be moved to a later date and to stop calling her at work.

* * *

**I'll try to post the rest ASAP! PROMISE!**


	14. Friday Night Fun

**I'm SOOOO sorry you had to wait so long for an update! I truly am! *& thanks so much for the reviews! you're awesome!***

**Anyways, here you go… Hope you like=]**

* * *

_'Finally friday!' _Spencer thought as he was standing on the sidewalk, looking down the street for any signs of Jasmine's car. He wished she would hurry, it was cold and starting to get dark. After a few minutes of waiting he finally saw the red mustang pullover. He opened the passenger's door and stepped in.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I thought I'd lost my keys but I found them in my makeup bag." Jasmine said as she watched Spencer buckle up.

"Ha! It's okay. You're always losing stuff…" Spencer laughed at Jasmine. She responded by slapping his arm, Spencer caught her hand and pulled her in and placed a kiss on her smiling lips.

"Whatever, let's just go before Penelope kills us both for showing up late to dinner." Jasmine said as she put her car in gear and pulled away from the curb and drove on to the street. It had become somewhat of a frequent routine for Spencer and Jasmine to go out on double dates with Penelope and Derek.

* * *

They finally arrived at the restaurant, and saw Pen and Derek through the window already seated at a table for four. They went inside and took their seats next to each other. Jasmine took the seat directly in front of Penelope.

"You're late." Penelope said as she loudly put down a glass of water she had been drinking.

"Sorry, Pen. I lost my keys again." Jasmine said shooting Pen an apologetic smile.

"And then found them in her makeup bag." Spencer said as he started to chuckle.

"Jas! I'm putting a tracking device on your key ring, and everything else you own! Including Reid!" Pen said looking at her in disbelief. Jasmine was the most clean and organized person she had ever met, she even considered she might have OCD and Rossi often described her a 'neat freak' and she _**still **_managed to lose everything.

"Hey! I refuse to have any tracking devices attached to or put inside me!" Spencer's eyes opened wide as he spoke to Penelope.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary" Jasmine said as she laughed.

"How about we all be quiet and order" Morgan suggested as he saw the waiter approach.

"Hi I'm Joey; I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Hey Joey!" Penelope said to the waiter. "I'll have the Venetian Apricot Chicken"

"Um… I think I'll have some Lasagna Rollata al Forno" Jasmine said as the waiter jotted her order down on his notepad.

"And for the gentlemen?" The waiter said looking at Morgan and Reid.

"I'll have the Herb grilled salmon" Spencer told the waiter.

"Yuck." Jasmine said making a face.

"What's wrong Jas?" Morgan asked smiling at her facial expression.

"She hates seafood" Penelope informed Morgan.

"Ah." Morgan said looking at his menu. "In that case, I'll have the Parmesian Crusted Tilapia" Morgan said and winked at Jas, mocking her. It seemed that Morgan's new hobby had shifted from making fun of Spencer to annoying Jasmine ever since she joined the team.

The waiter closed his note pad and left. Not long after a familiar young lady approached the group's table. Jasmine rolled her eyes when she had the nerve to speak to Penelope.

"Hey, Penelope." The blonde said as she eyed the two men sitting on the table.

"Hey Kelly." Penelope said as she stood and greeted her.

"So is this Derek?" Kelly said putting her hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Yes. Derek this is Harvey's assist-uh niece." Penelope said correcting herself and avoiding the word assistant. Kelly was far from what an assistant should be. She lacked professionalism and manners for that matter.

"Wow, Penelope. You are a very lucky woman." Kelly said not even trying to hide the fact she was totally checking Derek out.

"I know" Penelope said as she looked down at Kelly's hand hoping she would remove it from her fiancée's shoulder. Morgan did nothing but smile nervously and look away.

Jasmine kept giving her dirty looks hoping she would leave. But since that didn't work she finally spoke up, "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude but we're kind of in the middle of something".

Kelly raised an eyebrow at Jasmine, and that what was the final straw. Jasmine usually didn't get angry easily, but this girl had of way of getting on her nerves quickly. Kelly stood there and made no movements, she just stared Jasmine down.

"Maybe you didn't understand. I'll rephrase it for you… Go. Away." Jasmine said. She was clearly very irritated.

Kelly rolled her eyes at Jasmine. Jasmine began to stand but Spencer caught her hand, "No, Jas."

Kelly Smiled and waved good bye to Morgan only, and walked away.

"Can you believe that bitch's nerve?" Jasmine said as she watched Kelly exit the restaurant.

"Calm down, she's gone." Penelope said as she took her seat once again.

"I knew she was trouble from when we first met her. She's lucky Em wasn't here. Emily would've totally dragged her out and kicked her ass." Jasmine Said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"You should get a new wedding planner," Spencer told Pen.

"Why? Harvey is great…"

"Yeah but it might be a problem if Jas and Em see Kelly again." Spencer said.

"I'll just tell him I would prefer he come to our meetings without her. I'm sure he'll understand." Pen said as she smiled when she saw Joey the waiter coming back with their food.

Joey gave Penelope and Jasmine their food, "Ladies first"

Then he sat down Spencer's and Morgan's plate in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" the waiter asked.

"No thanks Joey, we're fine for know" Penelope said. The waiter smiled and walked away.

Penelope smiled at the way Jasmine stared at Reid's fish plate. She looked horrified.

"You okay?" Penelope asked.

"No, Spencer is eating Nemo!" Jasmine said sounding like a little girl. "And so is Morgan!" She said pointing as he took his first bite of the delicious meal.

"Don't be ridiculous Jas! Nemo was a clown fish!" Penelope said as they all started laughing.

"Is that the reason you hate seafood? You don't want to eat cartoon characters?" Spencer asked Jasmine. He already knew the answer. Of course. Jasmine was a kid at heart, and most of the things she did had a weird reasoning behind them.

* * *

Once they were finished with dinner Jas pulled out her lipstick and began fixing her makeup.

"Jas, did you know most lipstick contains fish scales?" Spencer asked, and prepared himself for her reaction.

Jasmine stopped applying the pink lipstick and froze. "You mean they kill fishies to make lipstick?" She said looking down at the lipstick. Spencer nodded.

"They use the scales to make it shimmery" Spencer added.

"Ew!" Jasmine quickly put the lipstick back in her purse and wiped the lipstick off with a napkin.

"You have Nemo all over your lips" Morgan teased.

"Shut up… You have him in your belly!" Jasmine said trying to get him back.

* * *

It was finally time to go home after a crazy and fun double date.

"So you coming over tonight?" Penelope asked Jas.

"Yeah, I have my stuff in the trunk of my car… I'll go as soon as I drop Spenser off." Jas replied.

Spencer overheard the conversation and wondered what these ladies had in mind now.

"You're sleeping over at Pen's tonight?" Spencer asked Jas.

"Yeah, my landlord is coming in to my apartment early tomorrow. He's making some small repairs around the apartment and I don't feel like being there when he is." Jasmine explained as the group went out to the parking lot.

"You could've stayed with me…" Spencer said hoping she'd change her mind and stay at his place.

"Well me and Pen saw this as the perfect opportunity to have a slumber party." Jasmine said smiling at Penelope.

"Aren't you two a little too old for slumber parties?" Morgan asked.

"No!" Jas and Pen both yelled out.

"We called Emily and she's coming over too… and I also called JJ, Will is taking care of Henry so she can come meet Jas and hang with us." Penelope said.

"That's cool." Morgan said as he pulled his Baby girl closer to him.

* * *

**Slumber Party, YAY! Props to who ever knows what restaurant they are in!=]**

**So what you think?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!D=**


	15. Joke's On You

**SLUMBER PARTAAAY! Woot-woot!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Jasmine pulled over on the sidewalk in front of Spencer's apartments and turned her car off. "Were here!" jasmine yelled out.

Reid took off his seat belt and gave Jasmine a long goodbye kiss. He finally pulled away and allowed Jasmine to catch her breath.

"Have fun at Pen's" Reid told Jasmine as he opened the car door.

"I will!" Jasmine assured Reid as he stepped out.

Reid held the door open and pocked his head back in to the car, "You sure you wouldn't prefer spending the night here? I mean, if you want." Jasmine laughed at Reid's awkwardness.

"You know I'd love to, but I already made plans with Garcia and I'm also excited about meeting JJ for the first time." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, well she's great. You'll love her." Spencer guaranteed Jasmine.

"I know… Well goodnight." Jasmine said as she turned her car back on.

"Goodnight." Spencer said and shut the door.

* * *

Jasmine knocked on Penelope's apartment door.

Emily came to the door in her PJ's. "Hey! Come on in!" Emily said. "Pen! Jas is here! Now we're only missing Jayge!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay! I'll be out in a sec my loves!" they heard Garcia yell out from the bathroom.

"So what are we doing?" Jasmine asked as she set her bag on one of the couches.

"Well, while you and Pen where on your double date I went out and got us movies and food." Emily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Jazzy!" Penelope said as she walked out of the bathroom drying her face with a towel.

"Hey." Jasmine quickly responded.

"You can go change into your PJ's now if you want." Pen said pointing over at the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be out in just a minute. Don't do anything without me!" Jasmine warned and stepped into the bathroom.

By the time Jasmine came out of the bathroom in her shorts and tank top, JJ was already in the doorway in her pajamas, being attacked by Emily and Penelope.

"I've missed you guys so much!" JJ said as she put her arms around Em and Pen.

"We missed you too!" Emily said taking JJ's bag of her shoulder and setting it on the couch.

Jasmine slowly approached the group. JJ noticed her as she got closer.

"Hi! You must be Jasmine. I'm Jennifer, but you can call me JJ" JJ said as she walked up to Jasmine and held out her hand.

"Hey it's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. Oh, and you can call me Jas" Jasmine said as she too held out her hand and shook JJ's.

"Great! Now let's get this party started." JJ said as she turned to Em and Penelope.

"Hey Em what movies did you bring?" Jas asked Emily who was busy trying to get a bag of chips opened.

"I brought Sherlock Holmes, Sex and the City 2, and Grown Ups." Emily said as she pointed to the table where the movies were.

"Let's watch Grown Ups!" JJ said as she grabbed the movie and ran to the living room.

Together they watched the movie and ate popcorn. Finally the movie was over and the group had to find another activity.

"Now what?" Penelope asked as she stood to turn the lights back on.

"Pillow fight!" Emily said as she attacked Jasmine with a pillow.

"Hey not fair! I don't have a pillow!" Jasmine said as she help up her arms to her face trying to protect herself. "I'm serious, get off me!" Jasmine yelled as she stood and tackled Emily t o the floor. The two lay on the floor and laughed.

"I know! Let's prank call the guys…" Penelope said as she held up her cell phone and grinned sneakily.

"Oh I'm in!" Jasmine said as she sat back up.

"Me too." JJ and Em said at the same time.

"Hmmm… Who shall be our first victim?" Penelope said in an evil tone of voice.

"Let's call Morgan!" JJ suggested as they all sat in a circle around Penelope on the floor.

"Okay," she said as she dialed Morgan's number and blocked their number.

Once it's started she shrieked with excitement and gave the phone to Emily.

Morgan answered, "Hello?" He asked half asleep.

Emily deepened her voice in an attempt to sound like a man. "Sir, I am calling in behalf of PG&E, there have been reports of blackouts in the city. I need you to check if you're refrigerator is running." Emily said as she threw her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Dude it's past 2am." Morgan said into his phone and got up and went to his kitchen.

"We apologize sir, but we really need you to check." Emily said faking her voice once again.

"Okay." Morgan said as he opened his refrigerator door.

"So is your fridge running?" Emily asked, trying to stay serious.

"Yeah, it's running." Morgan said.

"WELL GO CATCH IT!" Emily yelled into the phone and hung up quickly as all the girls started laughing.

"It's Penelope's turn," Emily said handing Pen the phone.

"Who am I calling?" Penelope asked.

"Um, I think Spencer should be next "Emily suggested.

"Okay," Penelope said as she punched in the number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello? Who's this?" Spencer said, also half asleep.

Penelope faked her voice, "Hello sir, I'm just calling to let you know that your subscription for Playboy magazine has expired, would you like to re-subscribe?"

"What? You must have the wrong number…"

"This is Mr. Spencer Reid, Right?" Pen said as she laughed silently.

"Yes, but I never ordered any Playboy magazines."

"Well would you like to subscribe now then?" Garcia said awaiting Spencer's answer.

"Um… No." Spencer responded.

"Are you sure? If you subscribe today you'll get the special edition for free." Garcia said.

"Really?... I mean, yes I'm sure I don't want to subscribe." Reid said nervously and hung up the phone and JJ, Pen, Emily and Jas started laughing.

"That was too funny!" Emily yelled.

"Your turn." Pen said handing JJ the phone.

"Can I pleeeeease call Hotch?" JJ begged.

"Sure" Pen said.

"Go for it" Emily said imagining what JJ had in mind.

She again dialing Hotch's number, put it on speaker and waited for him to answer.

JJ held her shirt over her mouth to conceal her voice.

Finally Hotch answered "Hotchner." They heard him answer also sounding sleepy.

"Hello sir, I'm calling from the Police Department. I have Agents Jasmine Ellis, Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss in custody. You might want to come help them get out of the mess they are in." JJ Said.

"What? What did they do?" Hotch said sounding alert now.

"They are being held as suspects for a bank robbery that occurred earlier today." JJ said.

"That can't be. Are you sure? Do you have any proof it was them?" Hotch said, he had already got up and started dressing.

"If by proof you mean video surveillance footage that clearly identifies them as the robbers, then yes, we have plenty of proof." JJ said trying hard not to let herself cackle.

"Okay, I'll be over at their in just a few minutes." Hotch said and hung up.

"Oh no! He's really going down to the police station! What do I do?" JJ panicked.

"Call him back and let him know it's a joke before he makes a fool out of himself!" Penelope said.

JJ called back and waited for Hotch to answer.

"Hotchner." He answered.

"Hotch its JJ; don't go down to the police station. It was me that just called you; I didn't think you'd fall for it." JJ said. She was glad he wasn't her boss anymore so he couldn't fire her for this.

"JJ! I was already heading out the door! Why would you do that!" Hotch seemed very upset.

"It was a prank. Sorry. You can go back to sleep now." JJ said and hung up.

"Whoa! That didn't go so well" Penelope said.

"Well last but not least, Jasmine. You're calling Rossi." Emily said and JJ handed her the phone. She dialed Rossi's phone number.

_Ring. Ring._

Rossi picked up. "Hello there…" Unlike everybody else he was clearly still awake and very alert.

Jasmine seemed surprise but continued anyways. "Hey this is Girls Gone Wild. You won a free cruise with us and no clothes are allowed! It's this Sunday- all day! DONT FORGET WERE WAITING FOR YOU!" Jasmine said as the other girls began yelling in the background.

"Woooh -woooh!" Penelope, JJ, and Emily added for credibility.

"Oh really? You better believe I'll be there. Get ready for me girls. Here I come." Rossi said.

All the girls froze at Rossi's response. None of them had expected this. Jasmine was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say next.

"Um… yeah!" Jasmine said trying to hide how shocked she was.

"You girls are horrible at prank calling." Rossi said.

"What? This isn't a prank call. It's all real honey!" Penelope yelled from the background.

"Jasmine. Penelope. Go to sleep." Rossi said and hung up.

"Oh my God!" JJ yelled out.

Jasmine's face went red. "How embarrassing!"

"Well there go our prank calls. Now what?" Emily asked.

"I say we take Rossi's advice and go to sleep." Penelope suggested as she too went red.

"Deal" said Jasmine as she pulled a blanket over herself

"Yeah" Said JJ as she climbed on to one of the couches.

"Sounds like a plan" Said Emily while fluffing her pillow.

Penelope walked over to the lamp and turned the lights off. The silence was broken by Jasmine.

"Ladies, lets never prank call anybody ever again"

"Agreed" the group said and fell asleep.

* * *

**These are all prank calls I've actually made… Lol.**

**So, what did you think?**


	16. The Definition of Trouble

**_TAA-DAA! HOPE YOU LIKE & PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK._**

**_PS- THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY! YOU ARE AMAZING!_**

* * *

Jasmine woke up to the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the lamp table of Penelope's living room. She didn't realize it was her phone until Emily pointed it out, oh so very kindly.

"Dammit, Jasmine, pickup your fucking phone!" Emily mumbled loudly still asleep for the most part.

"Sorry… Hello?" Jasmine said after flipping her phone open, but heard no response. She managed to force herself to open her eyes all the way and looked at her phone screen. It was a text from Spencer:

_Good morning :) Want to go out for breakfast?_

Jasmine: _It's too early… Let me get at least one more hour of sleep._

Spencer: _Jas, its 10am._

Jasmine: _I know. I know. I'll pick you up in a couple of minutes then. TTYL!_

Spencer: _TTYL?_

Jasmine:_ TALK TO YOU LATER! _

Jasmine forced herself out of her warm spot underneath the blankets. _Shit, its freezing!_ She thought as stood up. She accidently brushed herself against JJ's leg making her wake up.

"Hey Jas, where you off to?" JJ asked as she put her hand over her mouth and yawned.

"Breakfast with Spence" Jasmine whispered trying to keep her voice low enough so she wouldn't wake up Pen and Em.

"Oh, that's right, you two are dating. Pen told me." JJ said and giggled a little bit at the fact that Spencer had finally managed to get a girlfriend.

"Yeah." Jasmine said and blushed a little. She took her bag into the bathroom got dressed did her makeup and hair and was ready to go. Jasmine was almost at the door when she heard JJ call after her. "Aren't these yours?" JJ said as she walked up to her and held out a set of keys.

"Oh! I'm always forgetting those." Jasmine grabbed the keys and headed out.

* * *

At the restaurant Jasmine wasn't sure what she wanted. All she knew is how hungry she was. All they had eaten the night before was popcorn and chips.

"I think I want the grand slam, or should I get the grand slamwhich? I should get them both…"

Spencer wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. "How can a tiny girl like you eat so much? Where does it all go?"

"I don't know… I'll just get the slamwhich." Jasmine said slapping the menu on to the table.

"So how was your 'slumber party'?" Spencer asked.

"It was fun…" Jasmine answered trying to keep herself from giggling as she remembered the pranks they had pulled on the guys.

"What you do?" Spencer asked suspicion present in his voice.

"Stuuuuuuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Spencer said lifting an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you." Jasmine teased.

"I already know…" Spencer teased back.

"Then why you asking?" Jasmine said putting her game face on.

Spencer decided to leave it that. Yes, he knew it had been the girls that had called him the night prior, but getting Jasmine mad even though it was cute, could be dangerous.

"Forget it." Spencer rolled his eyes and quickly thought of something else to talk about. 'So, how'd you like JJ?"

"Oh! She's awesome! You were right I totally loved her." Jasmine said with a big smile.

"Told you so." Spencer said smiling back.

After breakfast Jasmine called Penelope to see what the group would be doing that night. The entire BAU team had been talking about going clubbing or bar hopping together that weekend. They even managed to convince Hotch, however, Rossi had other plans. So it was set- they would all meet up at a D.C Bar and hang out together.

* * *

Around 10pm Jasmine and Spencer arrived at the Dirty Martini, the rest of the team was already there.

"Hey there sexy mama. Ready to get your drink on?" Penelope asked as she held out a pink shot glass for Jasmine.

"Am I ever." Jasmine said taking the shot glass and drinking its content. She made a face as the liquid went down her throat. "It burns!" Jasmine yelled as she slammed the tiny shot glass back on the table.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you some straight whiskey." Penelope said smiling hoping Jasmine would stop cringing her nose.

"I love it! Let's go get another one!" Jasmine said grabbing Penelope's hand and going over to the bar.

Spencer went over and sat down with Morgan, Hotch and Emily at a table.

"I think I'll go get a drink myself too." Emily said as she got up and ran after Pen and Jas.

"Hey Hotch, glad you could come." Spencer said nudging Hotch with his elbow.

"Yeah, I still don't know how, but Garcia convinced me." Hotch said keeping his serious face as always.

"She has a way of doing that." Morgan said smiling to himself. God only knows the things Penelope had convinced him to do since they started dating.

"Well I'll take you keys, gentlemen. I'm the designated driver." Spencer said holding out his hand. Morgan took his car keys out of his pocket and placed them on Spencer's palm. "Cute." Spencer laughed as he saw Penelope had attached a picture of her to his key ring. "Hand em' over Hotch." Spencer said turning to Hotch.

"I won't be drinking." Hotch said again very seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar the girls had pretty much had their fix of drinks.

"Hey we need to get Hotch to loosen up. Look at him. He looks… miserable." Penelope said pointing at Hotch.

"Totally." Jasmine said nodding.

"How bout we go to a club and try to get him to dance or something?" Penelope suggested innocently.

"are you kidding Garcia?" Emily asked Garcia, giving her a "crazy bitch" look.

"You know Hotch don't dance" Jasmine said reprimanding Penelope.

"You don't know that. I convinced him to come to a bar; I can get him to dance too." Penelope said as she stood and walked over to the boys table seeming confident about what she had just said.

"Do you really think she can get Hotch to dance?" Emily asked Jasmine as they looked over their shoulder.

"I don't know. But there is only one way to find out." Jasmine said picking up her drink. Emily and Jasmine followed Penelope to the table.

* * *

"Hey, I'm ready to go…" Penelope announced as she reached the table.

"But baby girl it's still early, you sure you wana go home now?" Morgan asked looking baffled; Penelope would never turn down the chance to party.

"I meant ready to go to the next bar. Duh."

They all stood and headed out onto the street.

"So where you want to go?" Morgan asked Penelope as he reached for her hand.

"Somewhere with music and dancing." Penelope said looking up to Morgan hoping he'd know of a place nearby.

"There is a club about 2 blocks from here." Morgan said.

"Great let's go." Penelope said as she increased her walking speed.

"Whoa, you are up to something aren't you?" Morgan asked and eyed Penelope for any signs of mischief.

"Oh yess."

* * *

They reached Club Luna. It was full of people. There was hardly any room to walk.

As soon as they got there Emily headed to the bar for more drinks, and Jasmine pulled Spencer out onto the dance floor. Spencer wasn't much of a dancer, but he tried for Jasmine.

Then it was just Hotch, Penelope, and Morgan.

"Hey, Hotch. Want to dance?" Penelope asked Hotch surprising Morgan._ Did his baby girl really prefer dancing with his boss than with him? He was deeply offended._

"Excuse me?" Hotch said lifting an eyebrow.

"I said; DO. YOU. WANT. TO. DANCE!" Penelope screamed.

"I heard you and No." Hotch said turning around. He was definitely out of place.

"Okay, I'll tell Emily." Penelope said. Hotch spun his head around so fast he nearly got whiplash.

"Did you say 'Emily?'?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. She's been saying she wanted to go somewhere with music so she could dance with you, but I'll go tell her you rejected her." Penelope said raising her shoulders and putting on her 'oh well' 'too bad' face.

"No, don't" Hotch said. "I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings."

"So is that a 'yes?'" Penelope said as she grinned at the idea that her evil master plan had worked.

"I guess." Hotch said, _What am I doing? I can't dance! _He thought to himself.

"Great, I'll go tell her."

Morgan was relieved he wasn't left alone while Penelope and Hotch danced. He wasn't sure he could stand watching that. Besides, no one could beat Derek Morgan's swagger. He was convinced of this.

* * *

"Hey Prentiss, I did it." Penelope said as she took a seat next to Emily and watched her take down another tequila shot.

"Did what?" Emily asked.

"Convinced Hotch to dance." Pen bragged.

"Really? Oh! I got to see this!" Emily said getting up from the bar stool she was sitting on.

"Oh you will see it alright, because you're dancing with him." Penelope broke the news to Emily. Emily's blood escaped her body as she went pale. Ghostly white.

"I'm what?" Penelope said nearly choking on her own breath.

"I asked if he wanted to dance, and he said 'sure, go get Prentiss. She looks hot in that black dress.'" Penelope said.

"You're kidding!" Emily said astounded.

"No, I'm not. I offered to dance with him and he said he refused to dance with anyone but you."

"Oh lord," Emily swallowed hard as they got closer to where Morgan and Hotch were standing.

"Here you go Hotch show her your moves." Penelope said as she pushed Emily into Hotch making them both blush. Hotch led Emily to the dance floor and they began moving to the music.

"Wow, I would have never known that Emily had a crush on Hotch." Morgan said shaking his head in denial.

"She doesn't" Penelope smiled.

"But you told Hotch-"

Penelope interrupted. –"Yeah and I told Emily Hotch wanted to dance with her."

Morgan laughed; once again his sexy goddess had gotten away with hers.

Unfortunately Penelope's joy didn't last for long as she saw Kelly walking towards them through the crowd.

"Oh no, not again." Morgan mumbled.

"Derek! Penelope! Hey!" Kelly said waving her arms and getting closer.

"Hey Kelly." Penelope said forging a smile.

"You wouldn't mind me borrowing Derek for a while would you? Just one song." Kelly said as she reached for his arm.

"Whoa-" Derek said managing to dodge her hand.

Jasmine had spotted Kelly earlier and was keeping an eye on her, and now that she saw she was bothering Penelope and Morgan she had to go see what she was up to.

"Hey where are you going?" Spencer said as he pushed through the crowd and tried keeping up with Jasmine. Jasmine didn't answer and kept going, her fists in a ball.

Spencer walked by Emily and Hotch and a look of sheer confusion was swiped across his face. _WTF? _

"Hey Emily, Jasmine just spotted Kelly!" Spencer said hoping Emily could stop her from doing something stupid.

"Who's Kelly?" Hotch asked as he stopped dancing.

"The definition of trouble." Emily said as she started rushing through the crowd with Reid and Hotch right behind her.

"Hey back off!" Jasmine said as she reached Penelope and Derek.

"Jas calm down everything is fine." Derek insisted as he put up his arm in an attempt to keep Jasmine away from Kelly.

"How about you go on about your business." Kelly snapped.

"Look, you are messing with the wrong chick." Jasmine assured Kelly, just then Emily, Hotch and Spencer reached them as well.

"Jasmine, let's just leave come on." Spencer said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Emily stood next to Kelly, "I recommend you go on about your business."

"And never lay a hand on my man ever again." Penelope added. She could usually hold off her anger when it came to Kelly, but this time she got to her, bad.

"He won't be your man for long. He can do better and he knows it." Kelly said with a smirk.

"Don't listen to her baby girl, come on let's just leave." Derek said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried getting her to back off.

"Same goes for you Jasmine." Kelly said as she turned to Jasmine.

"Oh you asked for it." Jasmine raised her arm to punch Kelly but Hotch caught her.

"Jasmine, you're a federal agent now. Do you really want to get in trouble over her? Is she really worth it?" Hotch asked. Unfortunately Emily didn't hear his mini speech and her fist had already landed on Kelly's face.

"Yup she won't forget that one" Emily said as she shook her hand. Kelly was crying on the floor.

"You punched me!" Kelly yelled holding her jaw.

"I know." Emily laughed it off. She turned around and saw Hotch's disappointment in his face.

"Okay, Party is over" Spencer said making his way out still holding Jasmine close.

"Once was everyone was out Hotch let jasmine and Emily have it.

"What's wrong with you girls? Picking fights at clubs?"

"We didn't pick a fight, Kelly started it." Jasmine said in her defense.

"You two handle serial killers and hard criminals everyday and manage to keep your cool. And you let a trash talking slut at a club get to you? Really?"

Hotch shook his head.

"Are we getting get kicked off the team for this?" Emily asked nervously.

"No… But you guys really made me think about what kind of people I have on my team. I'm really disappointed." Hotch said

"That's how girls are… They can take pretty much anything. Just don't add drama to the mix because you'll get a cat fight." Morgan said.

Penelope knew her friends were just trying to defend her and she felt bad they were getting in trouble. She made an attempt to change the subject and fix things.

"So Hotch how was the dance?" She smiled trying to get Hotch to loosen up like before.

"Not now Garcia. Reid, drive everyone home." Hotch ordered as he walked towards his own car.

Penelope was sad the day had ended so badly but at the same time she was excited she had done the impossible; getting Hotch to dance. Even if she had tricked both him and Emily to accomplish it, it had been done.

* * *

**SO YEAH; PRETTY VIOLENT CHAPTER. LOL… I TOTALLY THINK EMILY KICKS ASS! AND OFF THE RECORD, AFTER THIS, JASMINE AND EMILY FOLLOW KELLY HOME AND SHOOT HER AT HER DOORSTEPS. JK=]**


	17. I Thought you Knew

_**You up for a long chapter? Yes? Great!**_

_**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Muah! **_

_**So I really didn't want this story to go past 20 chapters, but it just might[?] This whole chapter might be a little bit unexpected considering all the stuff that's been going on in the other chapters… Anyways… ENJOY=]**_

* * *

The team gathered at the conference room at the BAU and took their seats around the table. They had been called in for a case that needed immediate attention.

Hotch came through the door in a rush and put a stack of files in the center of the table and signaled the team members to each take one. He walked to the front of the room and faced the team.

"There is really no time to explain. We're going to California… again. A man in Santa Barbara killed his wife, brother in law and a nephew. He kidnapped his son and daughter after the murder and his where-abouts are unknown at the moment. Wheels up in 5 minutes. We are working against the clock here, let's go"

* * *

Once everyone was situated in the jet Hotch began to speak. "We need to come up with as much as we can before landing. Read over the case and let me know what you think."

Everyone looked through the case in silence.

"I see why you're so worried." Morgan said as he put down the file he was reading over.

Jasmine continued reading her copy of the case file, but she still didn't understand why they were so worried. Yes, it was horrible that a man had just killed 3 people, but they had encountered many more prolific killers. "Okay, sorry for asking, but I haven't been in the BAU as long as you guys; why is this worse than other cases we've worked?" She felt almost stupid for asking but she had to know either way.

"Jas, Mass Murderers never leave survivors on purpose. He has two children with him and it's guaranteed he will kill them and then commit suicide. What is not clear is how long it will be till he kills his own children. So, we have to work extra hard and in record time if we want to save those children."

Jasmine's expression changed from that of confusion to one of sheer horror.

"Okay, so the suspect has been identified as Dylan Hamilton. His wife's name was Rita Barron-Hamilton, His brother-in-law Chris Barron and his 14 year old nephew, and Chris Barron's son, Jayden, were all found shot in the Hamilton residence at 9am this morning it's been 6 hours since the abduction. He abducted his 8 year old daughter Faye and 5 year old son Ryan. First responder police officer says neighbors saw Hamilton driving away in a white GMC Envoy that does not belong to him. So he stole the car previous to the murders and kidnapping." Hotch said as he sorted through some papers looking for something. "Here we go; the car originally belongs to a woman named Arlette Banks. Ms. Banks contacted police to report the car robbery, she was forced out of the car at gun point and the description she gave the Santa Barbara police matches the description of Dylan Hamilton."

"Okay, so does the Santa Barbara Police have any leads? Anything at all that can help determine what made this guy snap, or where he's headed to?" Emily asked looking up from the papers she was reading.

"I'm afraid not, if they did, they wouldn't need us…" Hotch said giving her a sad look.

"True… Sad. But very true." Jasmine admitted.

"Okay let start from square one" Rossi suggested "What do we know about mass murderers?" He turned to Reid, he was sure he would be the first to speak, and he was right.

"Well, usually he envies the people that he kills. And he wants to die the same way they do. So he is going to shoot himself in the head, like he did to his victims. He is like a person split in two parts," he paused and looked around, "One part wants to kill others, while at the same time wishing to die himself. He thinks in black-and-white terms. It is either all or nothing. At some point he adopts a paradoxical vision of himself as omnipotent and grandiose and also undeserving and of low value." Reid knew everyone already knew this, although Jasmine didn't seem to understand the words coming out of Spencer's mouth.

"So, he's, bipolar?" Jasmine asked. She was mad at herself because she knew she should know this. But lately her head had been all over the place. She had trouble focusing for long periods of time, and that was only one of her many problems. She had also been dealing with morning sickness and sudden dizziness.

Spencer turned to look at Jasmine, "No, not at all." Reid now looked more confused than Jasmine. He wondered what was wrong with her. The rest of the team had noticed her weird behavior as well, but no one had asked what was going on. Even if they had asked, she didn't have an answer for them.

Rossi picked up where Reid left off, "He is also very stubborn, he will defend his position at any cost. There might have been a disagreement between Mr. Hamilton and his wife that caused his actions. He will usually exaggerate things, if someone insults him slightly he will take it very bad and seek revenge."

"Okay, this is good. We're making progress." Hotch started, "By the time we get off the jet we should be able to give a full profile to the police and hopefully find Mr. Hamilton and his children before he-" Hotch cut himself off, "well, you know."

"Mass murder and suicide is the only solution to him. So when we are going to have to think of a way to take his kids away from him. Negotiating won't really work." Morgan added. Just then, Garcia appeared on the laptop screen in front of him.

"Hey Baby girl, what you got for us?" Morgan asked turning the laptop on the table so the rest of the team could see her.

"Well, for you sugar I got something very special," her grin disappeared as she became serious, "but that'll be when you get back. But in regards to Mr. Hamilton, I think, no, as a matter of fact I know, what triggered this 'frenzy' of his."

"What did you find?" Rossi asked.

"Two months ago, Rita Barron got an abortion-" Garcia was cut off by Jasmine.

"Why would she get an abortion? Women usually don't do that when they are married and already have children…"

"That's true. But finding the reason for that abortion is up to you profilers… Anyways, about a week ago Chris Barron was arrested for hitting Mr. Hamilton but the charges were dropped."

"I suppose he wanted his own revenge," Spencer said as he rested his head on his hand.

"That's what I thought, and as soon as I know anything else I'll get back to you. PG out." She said as she disappeared from the screen.

* * *

The team had a very long discussion before landing. They arrived to the police station and met with the head detective. He had given them a long list of witnesses, and other family and friends that could possibly give them insight of what had happened and why.

First name on the list was Randall Cooper, the neighbor that gave police officers a description of the car Hamilton was driving upon arrival at the crime scene.

"Reid, Emily and Morgan. You guys go down to the crime scene and get as much information on Hamilton and were he could possibly be. While you're there one of you go interview Randall Cooper and see what he knew about the Hamilton's." Hotch gave the order and Reid, Morgan and Prentiss got on their feet and left.

The second name on the list was Brenda Barron, the wife of Chris Barron and mother to Jayden Barron.

"Jasmine, I want you to go interview Mrs. Barron. She is at her mother's house in Oxnard. About 40 minutes away." Hotch said handing her keys to an SUV.

"By myself?" Jasmine said talking the keys nervously.

"Yes Jasmine." Hotch said. Jasmine turned around and left. She wasn't sure she was in conditions to be interviewing a victim's wife and mother by herself. But she had to it, in order to find Hamilton.

"Rossi you and me are staying here and continue building on the profile, hopefully the others will get some information to help us." Hotch said as he and Rossi entered a small conference room. They took a seat at the table and began looking at the profile they had so far and Hamilton's file.

* * *

Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss arrived at the crime scene. Morgan opened the front door and allowed Reid and Prentiss to enter first. They were amazed at how neat the place was. Hardly any blood apart from a blood spot on one of the couches and two more on the floor.

"Hamilton obviously had no intention of torturing any of the victims, he simply wanted them dead." Emily said as she knelt down near one of the blood spots on the ground.

"You guys, look at this." Reid called Morgan and Emily over and pointed to a picture on the wall. It was a family portrait of the Barron's. "Remember what I said on the plane about mass murderers usually being jealous of the people they kill?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Morgan said examining the picture. He saw the point Reid was trying to make.

"There are no pictures of the Hamilton's anywhere on the walls or shelves. There are a couple pictures of Faye and Ryan but none of Mr. & Mrs. Hamilton together." Morgan said looking around the house.

"So you're saying that Hamilton was jealous of Chris Barron's perfect family so he killed him and his son?" Emily asked.

Reid nodded. "And he killed his wife for not being able to give him the perfect family he wanted."

"You guys, I think it's time we interviewed the neighbors." Emily said as she spun around and headed towards the front door. Derek and Spencer followed her on to the driveway. Luckily, Randall Cooper was out in his front yard,

"Mr. Cooper?" Emily asked as Derek and Reid caught up. Mr. Cooper nodded. "I'm, Agent Emily Prentiss, FBI. This is Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid." She said as Derek and Spencer both took out their badges and held them up.

"Oh, hi. What can I do for you?" Mr. Cooper asked. He seemed like a very kind man.

"We wanted to ask you a couple of questions about the Hamilton's, if that's alright with you…" Morgan said.

"Sure. Come on in." Mr. Cooper said as he opened the front door of his house for the Agents. "My wife is in the kitchen; she just got here from work and barely found out about… everything. But I'm sure she can help you more than I can. She was very close with Rita." He called his wife. "Honey! Can you please come to the Living room!"

A pale faced woman stepped into the room. Her eyes were blood shot red and swollen she had obviously been crying. She stepped closer and gave each of the Agents a handshake and introduced herself. "I'm Irene Cooper. Have you… found Dylan or the kids?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"No Mrs. Cooper. But we are hoping you can answer some questions that could help us find them." Prentiss said

"What do you want to know?" Mrs. Copper said fighting to hold back tears.

"Um, I'm assuming Mrs. Hamilton and you spoke a lot. Did she ever speak to you about any problems with her marriage?" Morgan asked.

"That's all she ever spoke about. She always told me that Dylan would never spend any time with her or the kids and how someday he would drive her into the arms of another man… and well eventually he did." Mrs. Cooper said.

"So you're saying Mrs. Hamilton _cheated_ on her husband?" Reid asked.

Mrs. Cooper nodded. "No one knew, except for me. One day she came to me crying. She was pregnant and it wasn't Dylan's child." She took a moment and wiped her eyes from tears that were starting to build up at the rim of her eyes. "She told me she was getting an abortion, I told her to come clean and tell Dylan the truth. But she said if Dylan ever found out he'd… _kill her"_ She trailed off and began crying. Her husband wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks Irene, I promise we'll find Faye and Ryan." Prentiss said and stood to excuse herself and the team from Mr. & Mrs. Cooper.

The team stepped out of the house and stood in the driveway for a while.

"You really think so?" Morgan asked.

"What?" Emily turned to face him.

"That we'll find Faye and Ryan before, you know? I mean, there's a great possibility that Mr. Hamilton already killed them and committed suicide."

"I don't think so Morgan," Reid interrupted. He looked like he was concentrating on a thought. "If revenge is what Mr. Hamilton is looking for than he won't kill himself until he has killed everyone that he thinks took a part or was responsible for his dysfunctional family."

"Okay, so who else was involved?" Emily asked trying to make her mind think as hard as Reid's.

"I wonder if he knew who his wife was cheating on him with…" Morgan whispered.

Emily turned around and headed back to the front door of the Cooper residence. Mrs. Cooper answered the door, she was still sobbing.

"Um, sorry to bother you again Mrs. Cooper. But, did Rita ever mention who she was cheating with?" Emily asked.

"She mentioned a Robert… She said she met him-" Mrs. Cooper paused as she tried to remember. "At the hotel…"

"Hotel?" Emily asked again.

"Oh, she works at the courtyard Hotel in Goleta. About five minutes from here." Mrs. Cooper informed Emily.

"Thanks again." Emily smiled and walked back to Reid and Morgan.

Emily got Garcia on the phone.

"I thought you had forgotten about me already…" Penelope said in a sad voice.

"How could we ever. Garcia can you look up the Courtyard hotel in Goleta employee list, I'm looking for a Robert." Emily spoke into the phone as Reid and Morgan just stared. Emily was pretty much in charge now.

"Aha! Robert Freeman. What is he? Another suspect? Witness?" Penelope asked.

"No, more like our next victim." Emily said as she hung up.

"Morgan get Hotch on the phone and tell him to meet us at the Courtyard hotel, Hamilton might beat us there so get SWAT too." Emily said as she grabbed the SUV keys out of Morgan's hands and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Yes boss lady." Derek mumbled and got in the car.

* * *

Once Prentiss, Reid and Morgan got to the hotel ambulances and police cars had already gotten there. They were late. Hamilton had shot Robert Freeman in the hotel lobby. He was still alive but his wounds were life threatening.

Hotch and Rossi came out of the hotel and met Reid, Prentiss and Morgan.

"He needs to think Freeman died, if Hamilton finds out he survived, he might kill his kids sooner." Hotch told the team.

"How do we know the kids are still alive?" Morgan asked.

"The hotel manager showed us the security footage from the parking lot… and his kids were in the car during the shooting. From what we could see they were tied to their seats." Hotch told everyone.

"So is going to kill his kids now, he thinks he killed the man his wife cheated on him with, that's the last person he hadn't killed that was involved in the destruction of his family…" Rossi questioned the team.

"No… The profile says he kills who he is jealous of also beside the people guilty of the failure of his family." Reid began telling the team. "So he killed Chris Barron and his family because he was jealous of their perfect family… correct?" Reid made sure the team was following. They all nodded and allowed him to continue, "So, he still hasn't killed Brenda Barron yet, she's part of that so called 'perfect family.'" Reid explained himself.

"Shoot!" Hotch yelled out surprising the rest of the team.

"What's wrong? Hotch?" Derek asked as he saw Hotch's expression harden, he looked very concerned, somewhat scared.

"I sent Jasmine to interview her by herself… If he is on his way there he has one heck of a head start. The shooting was about half an hour ago." Hotch turned to look at his team again. They all looked very scared and worried for Jasmine.

"He's probably already at Brenda's mother's house." Hotch said as he pulled out his phone and attempted to call Jasmine… No answer.

"Let's go. I'll call her again in the car." Hotch said as he turned and hurried toward the nearest SUV. He couldn't believe one of his agents could possibly be in the hands of a psychotic killer. He didn't want Jasmine to go through it again.

"Dammit! No answer." Hotch said as he attempted to call again.

Spencer was in the back seat, thinking. He knew what it was like to be kidnapped by a killer. And now Jasmine was probably going through it a second time. He just hoped Jasmine would come out of this one unharmed. He couldn't stand the fact that his girlfriend, the woman he felt he needed to protect the most, was helpless and he could do nothing about it.

Mean while, Morgan was on the phone with Garcia while she tried to track her phone. The phone was still at Brenda's Mother's house.

Finally, Hotch heard Jasmine pick up the phone.

"Agent Ellis. Hello?" Hotch was relieved when he heard Jasmine's voice.

"Jasmine! We think Hamilton is on his way there, you need to get out and take Brenda and her mom with you." Hotch said urging Jasmine to hurry.

"No. It's too late." Jasmine said trying to stop her voice from shaking.

Hotch put the phone on speaker, "Is he in the house?"

"Yes." Jasmine said as the team became more worried.

Then, the voice on the phone changed. It was that of a man. He seemed furious.

"They're all going to die. She just had to get in my way and now she's going to die too." The voice yelled into the phone.

In the background the team could hear kids crying and screaming. "No daddy" a young girl's voice yelled out followed by a loud thumps and a weak whimper.

"Daryl? Daryl Hamilton?" Hotch yelled into the phone. Trying to get an answer from him so he could convince him not to hurt Jasmine or anybody in the house.

"Daryl, you don't want to do this. You're kids have nothing to do with your wife's mistake and neither do Brenda or her mom or Agent Ellis. Please let them go." Hotch said hoping the profile would be wrong and this man wouldn't be as stubborn. But he knew these types of killers would make it impossible for anyone to get to him.

"This is the only way… They must all die. They must all pay." The voice said as it grew louder and heavier.

"Pay for what? They did nothing to you!" Hotch tried convincing Hamilton.

They were only about 12 minutes away from the house_. 12 minutes_ they all thought, once they were there it would be easier to help Jasmine. They could surround Hamilton and shoot him before he hurt anyone.

"Of course they did." That's the last they heard from Hamilton as the line went dead.

Hotch through his phone to the car's floor. This is as useless as he had ever felt after Hayley's death. There was Jasmine, with a gun probably pointed to her head, and there was nothing anyone could do at the moment to help her, they were still miles away.

* * *

Everyone had been moved to the basement, "PLEASE! Don't hurt him!" Jasmine yelled as he watched Hamilton walk over to his son and pull out a knife. Hamilton turned quickly to Jasmine.

"You need to shut up." Hamilton said raising his gun and shooting at Jasmine.

He missed. The bullet went into the wall right above Jasmine's head. Whether Hamilton had missed on purpose or not, Jasmine wasn't sure. But she knew that he wasn't afraid of pulling the trigger at all, so she needed to be careful not to piss him off again. Jasmine watched as Hamilton bent down and pressed the knife against the young boy's throat. "Stop it, daddy. Please." The little boy begged and stared into his father's eyes trying to trigger the slightest bit of emotion in him. Jasmine knew that speaking up would get her shot but she couldn't just sit there and watch this man slice his son's neck.

"He's your son, how can you hurt him?" Jasmine said hoping he would pause and answer instead of just shooting her.

"It's the only way. We can never be a family now that his mother is gone. He'll be better off this way." Jasmine couldn't believe he had answered one of her questions for the first time. She continued trying to convince him to stop.

"You don't need to this. You guys can still be a family without Rita." Jasmine tried to convince Hamilton.

"No! No! We can't! It doesn't work that way!" Hamilton snapped and began yelling again.

He crouched back down in front of his son and kept his gun pointed at Jasmine.

"Please don't" Jasmine whispered one more time trying to get through to him. Even though she knew his type would never give in or concede.

For the first time ever, she hated Reid for always being right, she hated the profiles for defeating her hopes of getting to Hamilton, she hated her job for putting her in this position. She had to either watch a young boy die in the hands of his father, or die before the boy. Either way she would die if the team didn't hurry.

* * *

Finally the team arrived at the house. The White Envoy was in the drive way, no signs of blood in there. They had to figure out a way to get into the house and take out Hamilton before he hurt anyone. That is, if anyone was still alive.

Rossi and Reid ran toward a storage unit in the backyard. Hotch went up to the front door with his gun drawn, Morgan and Emily closely behind him. Hotch turned the door knob and opened the door as quietly as possible, they walked into the living room. There was Jasmine's phone and gun lying on the floor. There were no signs of a struggle, but again, who would try to fight a man of Hamilton's size who also happened to have a gun. Hotch continued and climbed up the stairs and Emily followed. Morgan Walked down a dark hall that lead to the kitchen.

Suddenly gun shots interrupted the silence of the house. Rossi and Reid heard the gunshot from outside and rushed toward the front door hoping those bullets were from one of the agent's guns.

Inside, Hotch and Emily ran downstairs toward the gun shot noises. The gun fire stopped. The entire team bumped into each other in the living room again.

"What was that?" Reid asked anxiously.

"It came from in here!" Morgan said as he led the agents to a door in the hallway that lead to the kitchen. Morgan tried opening it but it was locked from the inside, He kicked it down. There was a stairway leading to the basement, but there was no noise coming from the dark room.

"Hamilton!" Rossi said as he began going down the stairs. His face went pale as he laid eyes on the bloody bodies scattered across the floor. They all put their guns back in their holsters; again, they were too late.

"We need medics in here, fast." Hotch spoke into the tiny microphone on his cuff.

Reid was the last one to come down the stairs; Jasmine was the first he saw as he came down. Tears rimmed his eyes as he ran towards her and kneeled next to her. He picked her body up against his chest. She had been shot in her chest on the right side below her collar bone. She was going in and out of consciousness, she tried to focus her sight on Spencer but as hard as she fought to keep her eyes open they kept closing.

"Jas, Jas! Jas look at me." Reid said trying to keep her awake until the medics got there. Jasmine tried to fight the urge of shutting her eyes and falling asleep. She could hear Reid, although she couldn't really understand what he was saying. Even though she could see him right there in front of her, holding her, his voice seemed distant like he was very far away.

Hotch went around trying to find pulses on everybody else. Hamilton was dead; he shot himself in the mouth. Faye and Ryan still had a weak pulse. Brenda was still awake as well; she had been shot in the abdomen. Unfortunately her mother had been shot in the head and was dead as well.

Paramedics came rushing into the room.

"I got it from here sir…" One of the paramedics said pulling Jasmine on to a stretcher carefully. Reid let go of her and wiped his eyes.

"Go with her on the ambulance, we'll meet you at the hospital. She'll be fine." Hotch said as he went over and set his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I hope so," Reid said, he then followed the paramedics out of the basement to accompany Jasmine.

* * *

Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi sat in the hospital watching Morgan pace back and forth as he explained what had happened to his baby girl. He promised her Jas would be fine and not to worry.

The team stood as they watched Reid come out into the waiting room, his clothes still covered in Jasmine's blood.

"How is she doing?" Rossi asked first.

"She is about to go into surgery… The doctor says he'll come out and let us know how it went when it's over in a few hours." Reid said as fresh tears started to roll down his face.

"Don't worry Reid she'll be alright, you'll see." Morgan said trying to comfort him…

"Yeah… um, I'm going to get my go bag from the car and change…" Reid said sniffing, trying to hold back another wave of tears.

"I'll go with you." Morgan offered.

"Thanks." Reid said trying to force a smile on his face that refused to come out.

* * *

A couple hours later, the doctor came out with a smile on his face

"The surgery was a success. Jasmine should be out of the hospital in a couple of days." The doctor announced to the team.

They all looked relieved. They were so glad everything was okay. However, as one of the best profilers, Rossi could tell there was something the doctor wasn't saying.

"Can we go see her now?" Reid asked.

"Well technically, yes."

_Definitely hiding something._ Rossi thought.

"Technically? By that you mean?" Morgan asked obviously confused.

"Well you could go see her but she asked to speak to Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, only, for now, no one else." The doctor said and signaled both Derek and Emily to follow him.

"Why do you thing Jas wanted asked for them two, and not me?" Reid asked Rossi and Hotch. He was a bit hurt…

* * *

"Hey Jazzy. How you feeling?" Morgan asked as he and Emily entered the room.

Jas slowly sat up. "Like a train wreck." She said as she forced a tiny smile.

"Aww. Well we're glad you're okay Jasmine." Emily said as she helped Jasmine adjust her pillow.

"You guys, I'm really scared." Jasmine mumbled, in a barely audible volume.

"There's no need to be scared Jazzy. You're alive and well, Hamilton is dead, and you got us here to protect you now." Morgan assured Jasmine rubbing her arm.

"I'm not scared about that Derek…" Jasmine said as she gave him a look that let him know this might be much worse.

"The doctor informed me of something right after I woke up from the surgery…" Jasmine trailed off as she remembered the doctor exact words.

* * *

"_Jasmine?... Ah. Glad to see you've woken up... Well, the surgery went great. You have nothing to worry about. You'll *__**both***__ be okay."_

"_Excuse me did you say *__**both*?"**_

"_Yes, you and your daughter"_

"_Daughter? What?"_

"_Oh, you don't know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_You're pregnant; I thought you knew since you're so far along…although you really can't tell since you're so thin."_

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_No, Agent Ellis. You're four months pregnant and according to the sonogram you're having a baby girl."_

* * *

"What's that Jazzy?" Morgan said as he started to grow worried.

"Jasmine, is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm Pregnant…"

Both Emily and Derek's faced were filled with excitement.

"What! Really!" Emily asked with a huge smile.

"Yes, really…" Jasmine said although she didn't look as excited.

"WOW! You're having a baby genius! Oh, when Reid finds out…!" Morgan almost yelled.

"That's why I wanted you in here first… I don't know how to tell Spencer, or how he'll react, or if he even wants a kid right now..." Jasmine said almost hyperventilating.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there Jazzy." Morgan said trying to make Jasmine settle down.

"He'll be so happy!" Emily assured Jasmine.

"That's true, trust me." Morgan said backing up Emily.

They heard a knock on the door and Spencer poked his head in. "Hey…"

Emily and Derek couldn't hide their excitement… They decided Jasmine needed some room and privacy to tell Reid about the baby.

"Um, I could really use some coffee." Emily said nudging Derek with her elbow.

"Oh, um. Yeah me too." Morgan said awkwardly and smiled as he walked by Spencer.

"Hey babe," Jasmine began speaking nervously.

"You feel better?" Spencer asked as he brushed back a loose strand of hair that sat on Jasmine's face.

"Better. Thanks." Jasmine said trying to search for the correct words to tell Spencer that he was going to be a dad.

"Spencer- You remember the day we were arguing in your apartment because while we were cleaning you said that 'Fabreeze' was a great name for a baby?" Jasmine said giggling slightly.

"Um yeah… That's a great name!" Spencer defended himself laughing.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm letting you name our baby that." Jasmine said putting her hand over her abdomen.

Spencer laughed for a second and finally realized what Jasmine was trying to tell him.

"Wait, are you telling me that…" Spencer pulled his head back and eyed Jasmine waiting for an answer.

"I'm pregnant Spencer…"Jasmine said not being able to hold back a smile.

Spnecer was quiet and thoughtful for a while and finally he sat up suddenly, scaring Jasmine, "Oh my god… OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO BE A DAD!" Spencer yelled out too excited to consider the fact he was in a hospital.

Jasmine laughed at Spencer's reaction. It was a mix of excitement, disbelief and anxiety.

"OH my god… This has to be the best news ever," he said as he bent over to hug Jasmine.

"Ouch!" Jasmine was still in pain from the surgery.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you." Spencer said as he turned a little red.

"I'm fine…" Jasmine said smiling again.

"So how far along are you…?" Spencer asked still smiling.

"The doctor said about four months…"

"Wow… really?" Spencer's eyes opened wide.

"Yes really." Jasmine giggled at Spencer's amazement. "And he also said it's a baby girl."

"A baby girl!" Spencer's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Derek and Emily came back into the room along with Rossi and Hotch; they had already given them the news.

Derek saw the huge smile on Spencer's face. "Judging by the smile I'm assuming you already know."

Spencer nodded.

"Congrats man" Derek said throwing his arm around Spencer.

Spencer couldn't believe what was going on… He was having a baby with the woman he loved; he was happy, excited and nervous all at once. But for once, he knew, there was nothing that could possibly go wrong after this news.

* * *

_**Surprise! I can totally see Reid with a baby! HBU?**_

_**So even though this story is almost at an end… I shall continue to write Fanfics. Lol. This was my first one ever so I'm pretty sure the following will be a little better…**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**Let me know what you would like to see over the next few chapters, I will try to include anything you suggest=] **_


	18. Second Thoughts

_**DRAMA. GEESH.**_

_**WELL I REALLY AM HOPING YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T PLEASE DON'T KILL ME[*FINGERS CROSSED!*]**_

_**SPECIAL THANX TO Rage908 AND Wawadji FOR THEIR AMAZING HELP, AS WELL AS ALL OTHER REVIEWERS! LULz!**_

* * *

Everyone's head spun around as they heard someone clearing their throat near the door of Jasmine's room.

"There can only be 2 visitors at a time, I'm sorry but 3 of you have to leave and come back later." The annoyed doctor informed the team.

"Sorry, we were on our way out." Hotch Apologized. "Reid, we need to close the Hamilton case and get back to Quantico, but you can stay with Jasmine until she recovers and is cleared to fly."

"Okay, thank you Hotch." Reid said, a smile still fresh on his face.

"Bye Jasmine, take care of Reid." Rossi teased as he walked out of the room.

"I'll do what I can." Jasmine responded and broke out giggling. "Ouch! It hurts to laugh…"

"Aww. Poor Jazzy. Hope you get well soon, and again, congrats to both of you for the baby." Morgan said as he leant in and placed a kiss on Jasmine's forehead. "I can't wait to tell my baby girl!" Morgan said as he turned around with a grin on his face.

"See you later Jasmine." Emily waved and exited leaving Reid and Jasmine alone.

* * *

"A baby…" Reid whispered to himself, interrupting the silence that followed the team's departure.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it…" Jasmine said, both denial and sadness in her voice.

"Anyways, how are Brenda, Faye and Ryan?" Jasmine changed the subject.

"Um… Brenda is fine. She got out of surgery a couple hours before you did." Spencer said hoping no further questions would follow regarding the Hamilton case.

"How about the kids?" Jasmine asked truly worried for them. She had seen their father shoot them right before he shot her. She was still mad at herself for not being able to talk Dylan Hamilton out of what he planned to do.

"They're fine too, but they're going to need to stay in the hospital longer." Spencer was glad that Jasmine, Brenda and the Hamilton kids were okay now. However, he knew that even if Jasmine wasn't showing it, this case had affected her greatly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that…" Jasmine tried to be happy for the kids' well being, but memories of what happened to her and the kids in the hands of Mr. Hamilton poured into her mind.

"Jasmine, what's wrong now?" Spencer asked while he watched tears begin to escape from Jasmine eyes.

Jasmine covered her face. She was confused, and didn't really understand why she was crying. She had just cheated death moments earlier and was informed that she would be a mother in few months. These where all good news, right?

Jasmine looked up to see Spencer's concerned expression. As much as she wanted to tell him everything she was feeling inside, she just couldn't. It would all come out wrong, she was sure. She was angry, hurt, and desperate all at once.

Spencer couldn't think of a way to stop her from crying, so he resorted to the same method he had used the first time he felt the need to make her feel better. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and just held her… He could only imagine how many thoughts were going through her head at the moment.

Jasmine raised her hand to wipe her face and Spencer finally pulled away and sat back down as he held her hand in his.

"I can't even begin to imagine what's going through your head right now… but whatever it is, I'm here for you, Jas."

"I know," Jasmine pulled her hand away from Spencer and looked away, "I watched my cousin get shot in front of me when I was just a little girl, and I grew up with fear my whole life. I always thought that maybe if I had been older or stronger I could've stood up to her killer and fight him off. I felt guilty because it was her that died while I walked away unharmed… Eventually I got over it, and now I witnessed two innocent kids get shot by their father, and again I was helpless. I just don't think I can go through this anymore, I don't think I'll be of any use anymore in the BAU, or the FBI for that matter."

"Jasmine, you've been through a lot, I get it. Really, I do." Spencer reached for Jasmine's hand once again, "and I also get that you're scared of ever going through anything like that ever again. Jasmine, you quitting the FBI should be the last thing in your mind right now. It's too early to make decisions; you'll get over this like you did with your cousin's death."

"No, I don't think-" Jasmines objection was interrupted.

"Jas, promise me we won't talk about this again until we get back to Quantico, please…"

"Okay," Jasmine whispered.

* * *

Two days later…

Jasmine opened her eyes from a light sleep she let herself fall into. She saw Spencer and the Doctor talking by the door.

"Yes, she can leave now… She's much better and she will need to make an appointment with her regular doctor to check up on her wounds just to make sure they are healing properly and see an OB/GYN… about her pregnancy of course." The doctor turned to see that Jasmine was now full awake.

"Good news Agent Ellis, you are good to go. I'm just going to need you to sign some papers before you leave." The doctor smiled and turned to face Reid again. He got closer to Spencer and whispered something to him. "I would also recommend you talk to her about seeking some professional help, to deal with the aftermath of her experiences."

Jasmine saw Spencer nod, and then thank the doctor.

Spencer walked over to the bed with a smile on his face, "Did you hear that? You're good to go!"

"Awesome." Jasmine tried to fake enthusiasm but it just didn't exist within her at the moment.

"I brought your go bag; you can change while I go grab those forms the doctor was talking about." Spencer flashed another smile at Jasmine and waved goodbye before leaving.

Jasmine got out of bed and dragged her go bag into the bathroom. She opened it and began looking through the dresses and dress shirt and skirts she had packed. She always strived to look her best while on the job. She pulled out a pair of black heels from the bag, she stared at them and only imagined how much more pain she would be in if she tried wearing those now. Jasmine tossed the heels aside and continued rummaging through the bag. She found a black tank top and some plain black leggings and slipped them on. She poked around in her bag trying to find her black flats; she found them and slipped them on as well. She was looking for something to throw over her tank that was long enough to cover her butt when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She opened it and Spencer stood there holding some papers and a pen.

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked as he looked at the shoes and clothes thrown around the floor.

Jasmine examined Spencer outfit. He was wearing a navy blue cardigan over his t-shirt… _Perfect._

"I'm going to need your cardigan, Spencer." Jasmine announced to him.

"What?"

"You're cardigan… I need it. I have nothing in my bag but dresses and other dressy clothes. Please?" Jasmine asked once again.

"Oh. Okay…" Spencer said as he began undoing the buttons, he handed it over and watched Jasmine throw it on.

Spencer tried hard not to smile or laugh, but he wanted to so bad. Jasmine pulled the sleeves up and tried adjusting the cardigan so it wouldn't look so big on her. She looked up and noticed Spencer beginning to giggle.

"What?" Jasmine snapped at him.

"You're drowning in it." Spencer said pointing at the cardigan.

Jasmine turned around and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. It was true; the cardigan went past her knees. It was too long for her short stature, and overwhelmed her tiny figure.

"Oh well. It's comfortable." Jasmine said finally letting herself smile a little bit.

Jasmine took the papers from Spencer's hand and began reading and signing them while Spencer helped put the scattered clothes back in her bag.

"There. All signed. Now let's get out." Jasmine said, being in the hospital did not help her depressed state of mind.

* * *

Rossi showed up to pick Jasmine and Spencer up from the airport. Spencer took Jasmine's go bag and helped Jas get into the black SUV.

"Hey Jasmine, glad to see your better." Rossi said as he started the vehicle. "Jasmine. Hotch and I were talking, and we think it would be best if you took some time off. Maybe a couple of weeks, until you get better." Rossi let Jasmine know.

"Oh, okay." Jasmine responded as she dazed off and looked out the window.

Spencer was surprised Jasmine didn't put up an argument about how she was fine or debate about how bad she wanted to get back to the BAU.

Rossi pulled up to Jasmine's apartment building. Spencer opened the door and helped Jasmine out as Rossi helped bring Jasmine's go bag to her door.

Jasmine took out her keys and opened her door. She walked in with Rossi and Spencer closely behind her.

"Well thanks for the ride Rossi. I guess I'll see you guys later." Jasmine said.

"Oh no, I'm staying over until you get better." Spencer said taking her arm and trying to held her sit down.

"Spencer, I can do it by myself. Thanks, but I can handle from here." Jasmine said waiting for Reid to back off.

"It's okay Jasmine; Hotch said Reid could take some time off as well to take care of you." Rossi informed both Jasmine and Spencer.

"I can take care of myself. Reid, you should get really get back to the BAU. They need you." Jasmine was clearly worked up. She wasn't trying to be rude or ungrateful, but she really needed some alone time to think about everything.

"The team will be fine without me. I'm staying here to look after you. And it's not up for discussion." Spencer told Jasmine. He was more than serious. Reid wasn't able to protect Jasmine when she was being held by Hamilton, but he was planning to make up for it now by taking good care of her and their unborn child.

"Not up for discussion? Excuse me? Reid, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a kid, and you're not my father. I said I can handle from here, so please, just leave." Jasmine was aggravated with Spencer's resistance. She wanted to be home alone and Reid was challenging her decision.

"I'm not leaving you here stranded with no one to help you Jas!" Spencer tried making his point clear for Jasmine to see.

"You're not leaving me stranded; I'm more than safe here. And I don't need help, I already told you!" Jasmine protested back.

Jasmine all I'm saying is that you're still in pain from the wounds and you'd be better off with me here to make sure you're okay…"

"I have plenty of medication. I'll be perfectly good without you." Jasmine tried convincing Reid of this fact.

"For the last time, I'm telling you, I need to make sure you're okay. And the only way a can do that is to stay with you and see for myself." Reid said coming back to his calm, loving voice.

"Well, I don't want you here. I want you to get out. I want you to leave me alone. I need some time to my self. Why can't you understand that?"

"Suite yourself." Reid said before storming out of the apartment.

Rossi was still inside Jasmine's apartment. He happened to be struck by the confrontation he had just witnessed. Usually, Reid and Jasmine were loving and gentle towards each other, and today they had gotten into a full blown fight.

"Jasmine he's just worried about you. He loves you and needs to make sure you're okay." Rossi said trying to talk some sense into Jasmine and hoping she wouldn't yell at him too.

"I know, but all I want right now is to be left alone so I can just think… "Jasmine said, it was never her intention to get into a fight with Reid over it.

"Okay, just don't hold it against him." Rossi said before leaving as well.

Jasmine stood alone in her apartment she looked around at the plain white walls. She had been living there for almost two years now and still hadn't found the time to decorate. She made a mental note to herself to let Penelope help her. Jasmine walked over to her kitchen and pulled a glass out of the wooded cupboards. She filled it with water from the tap before returning to the living room. Jasmine found her go bag by the door; she pulled it up to her couch and sat next to it. She dug around it trying to find the medications the doctor back in Santa Barbara had given her. She tossed two white pills into her mouth and then drove them down with a couple of drinks of water. Jasmine sat there for a while trying to gather her thoughts. She had so much to think about. The Hamilton case, her job, Spencer and the baby, and how she was going to tell her mom. That was what scared her the most, her mom's reaction.

Jasmine grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother's number. She told her everything that happened in Santa Barbara, everything from getting held at gunpoint by a killer, getting shot and finding out she was pregnant afterwards. After hanging up on her mom she was left with a lot more questions than answers, although there was one thing her mother had suggested that sounded like the best plan to go with, but she would have to give it some deep thought before doing anything she would regret afterwards.

She decided it would be a better idea to get some much deserved rest before thinking too much and driving herself crazy. She walked into her bedroom and saw the pile of washed clothes sitting on her bed that she had forgotten to fold and put away before leaving. She tossed it all to the ground and lay down.

After a few hours of sleep, Jasmine woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand, _9:38pm_.

_Shoot,_ she thought. _It's probably Spencer checking up on me again_.

She stood up and walked slowly to the door as the knocking got louder.

"I'm coming! Geesh!" Jasmine yelled as she reached for the doorknob.

To her surprise, it was Penelope and Derek standing at her door.

"Jazzy mama! Congratulations!" Penelope said attacking Jasmine with hugs and kisses. "Derek told me all about my new niece, and well, you know me. I just couldn't help myself…" Penelope said grinning as she took out a pair of pink baby booties from her neon purple purse.

"Great…" Jasmine said, and she had no intention in faking enthusiasm this time.

"Jasmine what's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Everything, Pen… Everything." Jasmine said as tears started developing in her eyes.

"Oh, come on we need to talk." Penelope said as she took Jasmine's hand and led her over to Jasmine's room. "Derek, honey. Stay out here in the living room. Me and Jazzy are going to need about an hour of alone time."

"An hour? What am I supposed to do out here by myself for an hour baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know sweetie, play with yourself or something." Penelope brushed him off.

Penelope and Jasmine sat on Jasmine's bed. Penelope looked at all the clothes lying on the floor and told Jasmine she would help her clean it up after their talk.

"Okay Jasmine sweetie, what's bothering you? Let it all out." Penelope said patting Jasmine's back.

"Penelope, I spoke to my mom on the phone earlier and basically told her about the baby and everything…" Jasmine paused and waited for Penelope's reaction.

"OMG! You're so brave! I swear, if my mom had been anything like yours I would never tell her anything about my life, I'm sorry Jasmine, but your mom really does scare me." Penelope said while Jasmine laughed at her friend's random dramatic outburst.

"You've never even met her…" Jasmine said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know, but Spencer said she was super scary and that she kept nagging you about dating an FBI Agent." Penelope went on.

"Well, yeah. I guess she can be scary. Anyways, she said something to me and I've been giving it some serious thought."

"what's that?" Penelope asked as her facial expression grew more curious.

"She said I should quit the FBI and move back to San Francisco. And that she would help me raise the baby." Jasmine said as she watched Penelope's jaw drop.

"Please tell me you think that's a stupid idea and that you would never really do that!" Penelope threatened.

"Well, I was thinking of requesting a transfer to the San Francisco field office so my mom can take care of the baby while I work…" Jasmine said as she began to back up in fear of Pen's following reaction.

"Jasmine Ellis! Are you nuts! Have you lost your mind!" Penelope opened wide as she yelled. "There's no way you're leaving and taking Spencer's baby with you! I won't let you! Spencer won't let you!"

Jasmine knew Penelope would be upset about hearing Jasmine's plan to leave the BAU team, Spencer, and going to San Francisco to live with her parents.

"Pen, don't take it wrong. I'm not trying to impede Spencer from seeing the baby. He can go see her whenever he wants. I just really think neither of us are ready for a baby and honestly our jobs wouldn't allow us to raise our baby properly. So, it would be better if I was closer to home so my mom could help me." Jasmine tried explaining.

"So let me me see if I understand…" Penelope closed her eyes in effort to gather her thoughts on the subject. "You're dumping Spencer. Leaving us. And you're moving to San Francisco and taking my niece with you?"

Jasmine nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. But when you say it, you make it sound like its bad…"

"It is bad! Jasmine, there's no need to make this complicated! Yeah, maybe you and Spencer are not ready to raise a baby… But you two love each other and you can both learn as you go, and you'll always have me and the rest of the team for support." Penelope said as she heard someone knock on the door.

Jasmine and Penelope both stood up and opened the bedroom door. Derek had knocked to let Jasmine know that Spencer had come over.

Jasmine and Penelope walked to the living room where Spencer had taken a seat. Penelope elbowed Jasmine, "Tell him." She threatened before taking a seat next to Morgan on the black leather couch.

"Hey babe." Spencer said wrapping an arm around Jasmine when she sat next to him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before seeing her worried expression.

"You okay?" Spencer asked letting her go.

"Yeah, it's just that I called my mom, and well told her about the baby. She wants me to move back to San Francisco so she can help me take care of her, and well I'm thinking it's a good idea." Jasmine spilled it out.

"What? Are you serious Jasmine?" Spencer asked looking shocked. Why would she even consider such an outrageous idea?

"Well, yes. I mean, I'm thinking about the baby. And I honestly think neither of us are ready and our job takes up all our time. I think if a transfer to SF then the baby can be with my mom while I work." Jasmine said as she noticed Spencer starting to get mad.

"What about me? You don't even consider me? What am I going to do out here without you or my baby?" Spencer asked. "I want to be with you and help you take care of our baby."

"That's what I tried telling her." Penelope budded in.

"I think Spencer would make a great father, you really are blowing this out of proportion Jazzy." Derek added as well.

"He doesn't know anything about babies and neither do I…" Jasmine said, Spencer raised an eyebrow at Jasmine.

"Excuse me, but I happen to know plenty about babies." Spencer said in his defense.

"Oh really? Like…?" Jasmine challenged him. They were both smiling now, and jasmine finally began to understand it would be cruel to leave Spencer. Besides, she loved him way too much. She wouldn't last a week in San Francisco without him.

"Babies who wear disposable diapers are five times more likely to develop diaper rash than those that wear cotton diapers. And also, babies' eyes do not produce tears until the baby is approximately six to eight weeks old." Spencer said as everyone broke out into laughter.

"Wow, okay I didn't know that. But those are just baby related facts; they have nothing to do with being a good parent…" Jasmine said as she wiped her eyes, she had laughed so hard that she began to cry.

"Anyways," Penelope interrupted, "you too still have some time until the baby get's here to learn all those things, together."

"That's true." Jasmine said as she gave Spencer an apologetic smile. She reached for his hand and held it tightly; she still couldn't believe she had considered breaking up with Reid. That would have definitely been the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!=]_**

**_ANY COMMENTS AND IDEAS WILL BE APPRECIATED UBER MUCH!_**

**_**SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE HAD FINALS THIS WEEK AND LAST. I'M SURE I ACED MY ENGLISH AND PSYCHOLOGY FINAL... HOWEVER, MY FRENCH FINAL I DID PRETTY BAD IN=\_**


	19. It Takes Two

_**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry... I tried posting as soon as I could but I was insanely busy!**_

_**Special thanks to Rage908, she's the best=]**_

* * *

Agent Jasmine Ellis stepped in through the glass doors of the BAU. It seemed like forever since she had last set foot in that place, although it had only been a little over a month.

She would never say this under normal circumstances, but she had actually missed working on those gruesome, bloody cases, and profiling heartless criminals.

Jasmine shivered at the flashbacks of the cases she had worked on with the team. '_Okay, maybe I didn't miss it THAT much…' _She thought to herself.

Jasmine's thought was interrupted my two familiar voices.

"Hey Jasmine," Rossi said, as he walked towards her.

"Ellis, glad to have you back." Hotch said immediately after.

Jasmine spun around to see the agents who had just come in.

"Will you look at that?" Rossi said when Jasmine turned to him. He was looking directly at Jasmine stomach. Her pregnancy was barely starting to show.

"Hey! Glad to be back…" Jasmine said

"Well Jasmine we'd love to stay and talk and all but we have a case in Utah we need to get to." Rossi said as he held up a case file for Jasmine to see.

"Wait, am I not going?" Jasmine said disappointment present in her face.

"We thought it would be better for you to stay here with Garcia. We'll call you if we need your help, okay?" Hotch let her know.

"Fine. Oh, have you seen Spencer?" Jasmine asked both men before they could leave.

"Yes. He is waiting for us at the air strip along with Morgan, and Prentiss." Hotch said. "We just came to pick up some things before we left."

"Okay, tell him to call me as soon as you guys land." Jasmine said before heading towards Penelope's office.

* * *

Penelope stood from her chair after hearing someone knock on her door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door and saw Jasmine standing in the hall.

"Jazzy!" Penelope yelled before hugging her.

"Pen! Seems like I'm keeping you company. Hotch still doesn't want me to fly." Jasmine said before starting to frown again.

"Well this should be fun! Come in!" Penelope signaled Jasmine inside and pulled out a chair for her.

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait for the team to call?" Jasmine asked.

"What? Are you kidding me Jasmine? Is that really what you think I do?" Penelope shot an incredulous stare at her.

"Um no…" Jasmine said.

"We have to gather as much information possible regarding the case and try to make connections to prior cases that might lead us to the unsub." Penelope said as she took a seat in front of one of the computers in the little dark room.

"Of course." Jasmine said embarrassed.

"Okay. Let's get cracking so we have some good news for the team when they land."

Penelope attacked her keyboard and began typing like crazy while Jasmine read over the case. Two bodies had been found on the same day in Ogden, Utah. However, the coroner had confirmed they had died two days apart. The victims were Jen Sevin and Dale Bayer. Both had been near the Ogden city mall in one of the Megaplex dumpsters. Jasmine looked up from the papers in her hands and turned to Penelope.

"Wait, there are only two victims and they already called the BAU for assistance?" Jasmine asked.

"That's right. You haven't seen the crime scene photos yet…" Penelope assured Jasmine the case got much worse.

Jasmine flipped through the papers searching for the crime scene photos.

"OOOH… I see." Jasmine said as she put the pictures down.

Both victims had been horribly beaten and disfigured. And the initials S.C had been carved in the victims forheads. Who ever had done this obviously had a lot of rage to take out.

* * *

The team arrived at the Ogden Hinckley airport where Lieutenant George Fuller was waiting for them. Lt. Fuller drove them all to the Ogden police station where evidence boards had been already set up with the gruesome crime scene photos. The team walked in to a conference room and saw the one box sitting on a table next to the evidence boards.

"Is this all the evidence you have?" Spencer asked. He had expected much more considering the brutality of the murders.

"Well the victim's clothes were submitted to the evidence lab for processing." Lt. Fuller informed the team. "But, besides the clothes there was really not that much evidence. Except for the initials of course."

"Thank you Lt. Fuller. We can handle from here." Hotch assured the Lieutenant.

Morgan walked over to the box and opened it. There were only a few plastic bags with items that had been found inside the victim's pockets. The contents included an iphone, car keys, and a digital camera.

"Well obviously this unsub is killing simply for the thrill. He took nothing belonging to the victims." Morgan said before pulling out more crime scene pictures sitting at the bottom of the box.

Morgan examined each picture carefully, he had seen something similar before but didn't remember when or where. Morgan's phone rang, he pulled it out and answered, "whats up baby girl? You're on Speaker."

"Guess what? You will never believe what I found." Garcia said showing a little bit of excitement which the rest of the team found creepy.

"Try me." Morgan said smiliong slightly.

"Well I looked for similar cases around the area, I thought maybe the unsub had more victims that the police department hadn't connected to him yet…" Penelope told the team.

"And?" Morgan said hoping Penelope would finish faster so they could get to work.

"Nothing." Penelope said awaiting a reaction.

"Nothing?" Both Hotch and Morgan said at once.

"Zippo. However, I found four unresolved murder cases in Alameda, California, and the similarities are many." Penelope said triggering Morgans momories to recall where he had seen similar pictures before.

"That's right! I read over those cases once. The murders stopped so the Alameda Sheriff's Department assumed the unsub had either died or was in jail for an unrelated charge." Morgan let everyone know.

"Okay, so now we know he moved to Utah. Garcia get us a list of men that have recently moved to Utah from California with the initials S.C." Hotch said as he began to think how they could make this investigation easier.

"Yes sir, my job here is done. Oh, and by the way, Jasmine wants you to call her Spencer." Penelope said.

"Oh okay. I will." Spencer said as he remembered what Hotch had said about calling Jas as soon as they landed.

"You better. Before she goes all hormonal bitch on you... OUCH! Jas, I was playing!" The team began to laugh at what they were hearing from the other end of the line. " Au revoir mes amis!" Penelope shouted before hanging up.

The team went back to 'agent' mode seconds later.

"Okay, Prentiss and Rossi. You two take the next plane to California and get as much information as you can. I will stay here with Reid and Morgan and develop a profile and a suspect list as well. Once we have that I'll let you know so you can come back to Utah." Hotch said.

"What is it with all this California violence?" Prentiss asked before leaving with Rossi.

* * *

Prentiss and Rossi entered the Sherrif's Station and met up with Sheriff Gregory Ahern.

"Hello, I'm SSA David Rossi, and this is SSA Emily Prentiss. I believe our boss Aaron Hotchner spoke to you on the phone earlier…" Rossi said shaking the man's hand.

"That's right." Sheriff Ahern said, Rossi noticed extreme concern in the man's voice.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"There's another body." Sheriff Ahern informed the two profilers.

"Wait, you mean the unsub is back in California?" Prentiss asked.

"Im afraid so, the body was found an hour in a ditch near Lake Chabot." The Sheriff said

Rossi's phone rang, he took it out and saw it was Hotch calling.

"Hotch?" Rossi answered.

"Rossi we're joining you in California. The forensic lab identified a strand of hair that didn't belong to any of the victims and it might belong to the unsub." Hotch said.

"Who is he?" Rossi asked.

"It's a _she_…" Hotch said before hanging up.

* * *

"Here's the initial suspect list." Jasmine said handing Penelope a sheet of paper.

"Toss it." Penelope said before ripping it in half and handing the pieces back to Jasmine.

"What, why?" Jasmine asked and put the papers in the garbage can.

"Hotch just called and said the lab confirmed the strand of hair left on the victims clothing belonged to a girl." Penelope said as she attacked her keyboard once again.

"Got anything?" Jasmine said as she waited patiently for Penelope to finish typing.

"Ha! Got you!" Penelope said as she jumped up and pointed to the screen for Jasmine to see.

Jasmine read the name and details on the monitor, "Stacey Clark. 19... No way. She's just a teenager!"

"I know… Maybe she's not the suspect. Just of the piece of the puzzle." Penelope said hoping her statement would be true.

* * *

The team reunited hours later outside the Alameda Sherrif's department. They now had a suspect as well as a name and address. Hotch told every one that only he and Rossi would go to Stacey Clarks house, and would call later if they needed back up.

Hotch pulled the balck SUV infront of the address provided by Penelope. They looked arund for any signs of danger and finally got off the car. They went up to the door and knocked.

A young girl opened the door. However, she looked nothing like the picture they had seen of Stacey Clark.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, we're looking for Stacey Clark." Hotch anounced as Rossi tried getting a better look inside the house.

"She's in Utah right now." The young girl responded and tried closing the door in the agents faces.

Ross caught the door before it could close, "Excuse me, who are you?"

The girl opened the door a little further and gave both agents a shy stare, "I-I'm Zoey Rodney, Stacey's friend. We rent this place."

"Do you mind if we take a look around the house? We think you're friend might know something about a series of murders." Hotch said, hoping he could convince the girl.

"No, I'm sorry I have things to do." Zoey said attempting to close the door once again.

"We won't take much of you're time…" Rossi said as he watched the girls innocent eyes widen and her shy stare dissapear.

"I said no! Go away! If you really think Stacey is a killer than come back with a fucking warrant!" Zoey yelled before slamming the door shut.

"She's hiding never mentioned Stacey was a killer, we only said she mightknow something." Hotch said trying to look through the side window of the house. "Come on let's go get that warrant." He signaled Rossi towards the car.

"You think she might be Stacey's partner?" Rossi asked once they were in the car.

"Maybe, I don't know. It doesn't quite fit the profile." Hotch said as he sped up.

* * *

An hour later Hotch and Rossi met up with the rest of the team outside Zoey's and Stacey's house, warrant in hand, and SWAT on standby. Rossi and Morgan headed towards the back door while Hotch, Emily, and Reid went through the front. The house was empty…

Reid headed towards the garage and opened the door. Emily followed and put her arm over her nose in an attempt to not smell the horrible odor coming from inside the garage. Reid walked inside, slowly. His gun was drawn as he looked around the dark place. He reached for the wall and turned the light on. Emily and Reid both stood shocked as they saw a dead body strapped to a chair in the middle of the garage.

"Hotch! You might want to look at this…!" Reid said before putting his gun back in the holster.

"Oh my god! I can't stand the smell." Emily said leaving and brushing past Hotch as he came in.

"Judging by the smell, this isn't all fresh blood." Hotch said pointing at the puddles of blood on the ground and dried blood smudges on the wall.

Rossi and Morgan joined Emily in examining the rest of the house for clues of Stacey's and Zoey's whereabouts. The rest of the house was squeaky clean… Nobody would have guessed there was literally a bloody mess in the garage.

"There was a Grey Dodge Ram in the driveway when me and Hotch came the first time. I'll call Penelope and Jasmine and make sure every cop in the city is looking for them." Rossi said drawing out his cell phone.

These two girls had proven to be just as prolific as other killers the team had investigated. They knew it was only a matter of time before the next body would turn up.

* * *

_**Sooooo? What do you think? Please REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**_

_** I know I said I wanted to keep this story no more than 20 chapters, but I changed my mind... I want to keep working on this story a bit longer=]**_


	20. No Other Choice

**_Aren't Stacey & Zoey just awesome? In a creepy way of course. Thanks again to Rage908. & Kimd33 for being nice enough to review every chapter=]_**

**_PLEASE R&R!_**

* * *

"Hey Zoey. What up?" Stacey answered her phone.

"Stace, the FBI came to the house. I ran out as soon as they left." Zoey said, her voice sounded a little panicked.

"That's okay. Calm down. You know what to do right?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, meet you in a bit then." Stacey finally hung up the phone.

Zoey stepped on the gas and heard the engine of her truck roar. She sped past cars in the freeway trying to get to her destination without complications. She turned on the radio just to hear the same thing she had been hearing for the past hour.

"Alameda Sherriff's department is looking for a grey 1999 dodge ram with California license plates; 7YDG893. If you see this vehicle please contact authorities immediately-" The voice on the radio said.

Zoey turned off the radio and smiled. Both she and Stacey had developed a fool proof plan to get out of this one.

Zoey arrived at an abandoned house in the outskirts of town. The house was old and literally falling apart, but it was more than a good place to hide. _No one would ever think of looking here_, she thought.

Stacey came out of the abandoned house to meet her.

"Did you do what I told you?" Stacey asked with her usual sweet voice. Both girls had a way of disguising who they really were, to everyone who knew them they were sweet, good girls, who never got into any trouble.

"Yes ma'am!" Zoey smiled and laughed. She went over to the passenger door of the truck and opened it. There lay the body of another girl. Slightly older than them.

"Zoey! I told you not to kill her!" Stacey said looking just a little bit disappointed.

"I didn't! I just hit her… a lot. She's still breathing though. Come on; help me get her in the house." Zoey told Stacey.

Stacey grabbed the unconscious girl's legs and pulled her out slowly, Zoey grabbed her arms and together they took their newest victim into the abandoned house.

Once they were inside they tied up the girl and stuffed her in a small closet.

"Now what?" asked Zoey.

"We are using her to negotiate our way out… Get me the FBI on the phone." Stacey said pointing Zoey to the counter where her phone was.

* * *

Back at Stacey's and Zoey's house the BAU team along with the local Crime Scene Unit were hard at work going through the girls stuff in an attempt to uncover where they were.

Sherriff Ahern walked into the house in a rush. "Agent Hotchner!" He yelled.

"Over here…" Hotch responded walking out of Stacey's room with Spencer right behind him.

"Have you guys found any promising information yet?" the Sherriff asked both Agents.

"Not yet, but we are doing everything we can." Hotch told Sherriff Ahern.

"All I know is that I'm a bit jealous. These girls have quite the wardrobe, loads of shoes and jewelry too." Emily said as she and Morgan walked out of Zoey's room.

"Prentiss!-"Hotch snapped.

Prentiss looked up to see that Sherriff Ahern was standing in the hallway also.

"Sorry…" Emily said before turning red.

"Agents," A police man walked up to them handing them a piece of paper.

The paper said that someone had called the police department saying they had seen Zoey's truck. They had said there was two girls inside and had provided descriptions of the girls. The first description matched Zoey's, but the second didn't match either girls.

"So what, there's a third suspect?" Sherriff Ahern asked in disbelief.

"No, more like a new victim." Morgan answered.

"Reid, call Garcia and see if anyone has been reported missing in the past 2 hours." Hotch said before going back into Stacey's room.

* * *

"This is the office of All Knowing; how may I be of assistance?" Penelope said and Spencer heard Jasmine giggling in the background.

"Hey, Pen. We need you to check if there have been any missing persons reports filed in the last hour."

"Okay give me a sec." Penelope said.

"Hey honey!" Spencer heard Jasmine yell.

"Um… Hey Jas. How are you feeling?" Spencer asked awkwardly.

"Bored, I wish I was out in the field with you guys." Jasmine said pouting.

"Hey! I thought you said you liked keeping me company!" Penelope interrupted.

"I do Pen. I'm just not good at all this tech stuff you do. And I really miss Spence."

"I miss you too, Jas. I'll be there in no time, let's just get this over with. Pen, did you find anything?" Spencer said trying to focus back on the case.

"Okay… There are two. A 20 year old woman named Luna Marlon. And, a 36 year old, Karla Hanson."

"Luna Marlon… can you send us a picture please and some more details. I'm pretty sure it's her."

"Okay, I'm sending it… Now."

"Thanks Garcia," Spencer said before hanging up.

[]

Spencer got back with the rest of the team.

"Okay, so we know who the victim is… Luna Marlon." Spencer announced.

"Okay." Hotch said before turning to look at the Sherriff who was on the phone.

The Sherriff turned to look at the team, and held the phone out to Hotch.

"It's a girl claiming to be Stacey Clark." The Sherriff said before Hotch took the phone.

Hotch whispered to Morgan. "Get Garcia to trace this." Morgan nodded and pulled out his phone.

"I want to speak to the FBI." Hotch hear a young girls voice speak into the phone.

"Stacey? This is SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Listen up. I know you're looking for me & I just wanted to say 'congratz'. No one would've found out I was responsible for the murders if it wasn't for you and your team. Good job." Stacey said.

"Do you have Luna Marlon with you?" Hotch asked.

"Let me check… Hey girl what's your name?" The team heard Stacey's question answered by a weak voice, "Luna"

Luna's voice sounded tired, like if she was in pain. Hotch could tell Stacey wanted nothing more than to play games with the team. Hotch decided he should probably play with her head also.

"Well what do you know? As a matter of fact I do agent Hotchner." Stacey said in amusement.

"Stacey, how did you know we were on to you? Did Zoey Rodney tell you?

"Yes, she also brought me the chick you're looking for."

"You just incriminated Zoey. Does she know you are telling on her? She must be furious with you, because thanks to you now she's going to prison too."

"No. Neither of us are going to prison. Do you want to know why agent?" Stacey asked using her most innocent voice.

"No. Tell me." Hotch played along.

"Because you're going to let us get away."

"Really? You think so?" Hotch said mocking Stacey.

"You want to us to spare Luna's life don't you?" Stacey said kicking Luna and making her cry out.

Hotch heard the yell and flinched a little. "Okay, Stacey. What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing for now. Sit tight. I won't be too rough on Luna, I promise. Can't speak for Zoey though. TTYL." Stacey said and hung up.

Hotch slammed the phone shut when he heard the line go silent. "Was Garcia able to trace the call?" Hotch asked handing the phone back to the Sherriff.

"Nothing. She says it's from a disposable cell phone" Morgan let everyone know.

"Dammit…Well, let's continue going through their things. Our hands are pretty much tied for now. There's nothing else we can do unfortunately." Hotch said and headed back towards the garage.

* * *

Zoey was unloading the truck. She had brought along food, water, flashlights and blankets incase they would have to spend the night in the old house. Stacey came outside to help her bring in the last of their things.

"So did you talk to the FBI?" Zoey asked as they walked up the front steps of the deserted house.

"Yeah. We'll call them back once we work out our escape plan." Stacey said opening the front door for Zoey.

"What? I thought you said everything was set up?" Zoey asked.

"It is. We just have to plot out the details. Damm, you worry too much."

"No I don't. I just happen to be cautious." Zoey said sticking her tongue out at Stacey.

"Chill. Everything is going to be fine." Stacey said before finally closing the front door shut.

"Oh and we have to find out where to hide the truck." Zoey said putting down a box of provisions on the kitchen counter.

"Leave it in the driveway… No one ever goes down this road." Stacey said letting herself fall onto an old, ripped up couch in the middle of the living room.

"But what if someone does drive past the house and sees the truck? They'll call the cops." Zoey said while cleaning out a dusty cupboard and began putting food away.

"See what I mean by 'you worry too much!' and stop putting stuff away. It's not like we are staying here for long." Stacey said before re-adjusting herself on the couch and closing her eyes.

Zoey continued putting the jars of food away while Stacey attempted to get some sleep. She heard a loud thump coming from the closet where Luna was tied up. She turned around and heard an even louder thump. Stacey woke up and both she and Zoey ran over to the closet. Zoey opened it as Stacey took out her knife…

* * *

_**Don't worry they wouldn't kill Luna, or would they?**_

_**I'll try to update ASAP. I start classes again on Tuesday, so I'm hoping I can squeeze in about 2 updates till then=]**_


	21. You Lose

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story! I hope you guys are liking it =]_**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

"Well hello there sunshine." Zoey laughed at the girl as she struggled to break free.

"Look who decided to wake up." Stacey said as she knelt down by Luna.

"_Let me go, please. I won't tell the police where you are._" Luna begged.

"Oh she's a funny one. It's not like even you know where you are. You're going to learn a lot about us while you're here." Stacey said as she stood back up.

"Lesson number one; we don't trust anyone." Zoey said before kicking her back and shutting the closet door.

* * *

Spencer looked frantically through the girls belongings. He was waiting for something, anything, to show up and give him a clue of where these girls were. He opened Stacey's walk-in closet door. He walked along the rows of clothes and shoes and stopped at the end where some shelves had been put up. He began examining the shelves carefully; there were loads of books, kind of like a mini library. Spencer read the titles of the books, most were crime novels, and he found the complete twilight saga on the shelf. There was absolutely nothing that indicated that Stacey was a Sociopath. He continued looking through the closet hoping to find some hidden weapon collection or diary detailing the murders but came up empty. He came out of the closet and began inspecting the rest of the room. There were pictures of Stacey and Zoey on a large collage board, some of them showing them as kids. They had clearly become friends at a very early age. Spencer continued looking at the pictures when suddenly one caught his attention. He reached up and brought it down. It was one of Zoey and Stacey at around age 7 at an old blue house. They were posing next to what seemed an old couple, probably one of the girl's grandparents.

Spencer decided to call up Garcia to see if this picture could possibly be of any help.

"Yes?" Garcia answered; she sounded annoyed.

"Um, are you okay?" Reid asked wondering if Jasmine had finally gotten on Penelope's nerves.

"Your girlfriend here keeps touching my things and its driving me nuts! Please come get her!" Penelope said

"Hey! I was just curious!" Spencer heard Jasmine yell.

"I thought you guys were inseparable best friends?" Reid said trying to hold back a laugh.

"We are… But I cannot stand her moving all my things. Anyways, what can I do for you?" Penelope asked.

"I found a picture of Stacey and Zoey. They are standing in front of a blue house with one of the girls grandparents. The number on the house is 1654,-" Reid was cut off by Garcia.

"Whoa- Come on Reid I'm going to need more than a color and a number."

"I was actually wondering if you could look up the properties their grandparents own and see if the number matches one of the addresses." Reid told Garcia.

"Of course. I should've known that genius brain of yours had a plan already." Garcia giggled.

"Anything?" Spencer asked impatiently seconds later.

"Oh my god, yes. A house that's been abandoned for about 10 years. Do you think the girls are there?" Penelope asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try. What's the full address?" Reid asked grabbing a pen and piece of paper from Stacey's desk.

"It's 1654 Norris Canyon Rd."

"Thanks Garcia; and Jasmine stop touching her stuff." Reid said before laughing again and hanging up.

* * *

Reid met the rest of the team in the garage of Stacey's and Zoey's house.

"You guys. I think I know where Stacey and Zoey might be. Their grandparents used to own a house in the outskirts of town, Penelope got me the address." Reid said handing Hotch the piece of paper.

"Good job Reid. Let's go. We are going to need SWAT to meet us there." Hotch told Sherriff Ahern before leaving with the rest of the team.

* * *

Zoey was pacing back and forth across the living room. Something didn't feel right. She grew nervous and insisted that Stacey just killed the girl and leave that musty old house.

"Stace, let's just leave." Zoey begged Stacey.

"Oh yeah? Where to smart ass?" Stacey said, she was annoyed that Zoey wouldn't shut up.

"Anywhere, let's just drive south till we hit Mexico or something." Zoey said as she continued to pace.

"We can't, somebody is going to recognize the truck and then we will get caught. We'll just request that the FBI get us a flight to Canada and trade it off for that girl in the closet." Stacey said as she lay on the couch and stared at the dirty ceiling. "Now sit down, you're getting on my nerves!" Stacey yelled and scared Zoey.

"Fine."

Zoey finally took a seat at the edge of the couch where Stacey was laying down.

"You hear that?" Zoey said jumping up/

"What?" Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"I think I heard sirens." Zoey said walking towards one of the windows.

"No way." Stacey got up as she too began to hear sirens.

"How the hell did they find us?" Zoey asked as she pulled the curtains aside and tried looking down the road.

"Will you shut those?" Stacey yelled, "Go get the girl"

Zoey rushed to the closet and pulled the door open. Luna looked up as Zoey reached for her arm and pulled her up. "Let's go!" Zoey yelled. Luna followed orders.

Stacey looked out the window as she watched cop cars and black SUV's get closer to the house.

"Go up stairs!" Stacey ordered as she too followed up the stairs. All three girls went inside one of the rooms. Zoey threw Luna on the floor and helped Stacey barricade the door with an old dresser.

"Now what?" Zoey asked nervously.

"I don't know. Shut up and let me think." Stacey said.

They heard someone knock on the door downstairs. "FBI! Open the door!" they heard a man say. []

"FBI! Open the door!" Morgan repeated himself one more time before kicking the door down.

He drew his gun and cautiously walked inside. Rossi and Hotch followed closely as he began scanning the kitchen and Living room.

"Clear!" Rossi yelled as he pointed to the stairs.

Hotch took lead and began going up the stairs.

They went all the way up and searched the first bedroom. Nothing.

Rossi attempted opening the door to the second bedroom. Apparently it had been barricaded.

"Stacey? Zoey?" Hotch said hoping they would be on the other side of the door.

"It's the FBI, It's time to let Luna go," Hotch said.

"No… Luna doesn't leave until I get what I want." Stacey yelled. She positioned herself behind Luna as did Zoey. Zoey held Luna up and Stacey put the knife to her throat.

"Fine. What do you want?" Hotch asked.

"I need 2 flights to Canada and $100,000! Give me that and I'll give you Luna." Stacey yelled. "I need it in an hour if you want Luna alive"

"We are going to need more time Stacey." Hotch said as he signaled Rossi to take over.

"Nope. You have an hour." Zoey yelled.

"Rossi I'm pretty sure we can push the door open if it's barricaded." Morgan whispered.

"They might try to hurt Luna in the mean time…" Hotch whispered also.

"I don't think so, they are pretty sure Luna is their only way out." Rossi whispered back.

"Okay on the count of three," Rossi said as he moved out of the way so Hotch and Morgan could push the door open.

"One… Two…. THREE!" Rossi counted. The door opened far enough for Rossi to fit through and he walked in the room holding his gun out.

"Enough with the games" Rossi yelled. "I think you're smart enough to know that it's not going to happen."

Stacey smiled and pressed the knife harder on to Luna's neck.

"_Please don't_" Luna begged.

"Drop the knife Stacey!" Morgan yelled as he and Hotch went inside the room.

"No… You drop your guns. I'll kill this bitch if you don't." Stacey threatened.

"If you hurt Luna, we kill you." Rossi said as he took a step closer to the girls.

"Just get me what I asked for and we can all win." Stacey spoke to the men.

"No… You're letting Luna go, and then you're going to prison. Drop the knife." Rossi demanded one more time.

"Fine." Stacey said as she smiled.

Stacey stared right into Rossi's eyes and cut Luna's throat. Rossi fired and shot Stacey in the arm.

"Stace! No!" Zoey yelled as she kneeled next to Stacey.

Hotch ran to Luna. She was dead.

Morgan pulled Zoey on her feet and handcuffed her while she kicked and screamed.

Rossi walked over to Stacey, and waited for the paramedics to come. She stared straight up at Rossi and continued to smile. "You lose." She whispered before finally going out consciousness.

* * *

**_UH OH... LUNA WENT BYE-BYE. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW=D_**


	22. Nobody to Blame

_**Very short, I know. Hope you like=]**_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

The flight back to Quantico was nothing but silence. Occasionally Reid would look up and try to make eye contact with anyone, but everyone was busy spacing out thinking about that last case. Eventually Rossi finally looked up and broke the silence.

"I can't believe I got Luna killed." Rossi said waiting for someone to respond to this statement.

"Don't." Morgan said shaking his head from side to side. "You had no idea that would happen; you didn't get anyone killed. Stacey made a decision; it is her you need to blame."

"I should've just played along, gave into her little fantasy and maybe that way we could've stopped her." Rossi said raising his voice. Every one could feel the guilt he carried inside him, but they all knew clearly that it wasn't his fault.

"Stacey is like no other killer we've ever studied; she's not your usual sociopath. No one saw that coming Rossi, not even me." Hotch said as he looked over his report for the 100th time.

Rossi sighed one last time before throwing his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

"This case was rough on all of us, I'm going to make some arrangements and make sure we all get a couple days off." Hotch said.

Emily watched as Morgan and Hotch continued to speak. She got bored and decided to go sit next to Reid.

"Hey Reid." Emily said taking a seat a few feet away from him.

"Hey Em, everything okay with you?" Reid said facing Prentiss

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Emily smiled.

"Oh yeah, I just miss Jasmine." Reid confessed.

"Of course you do. Um. Reid I hope you don't mind me asking but what's up with you and her?"

"What do you mean?" Reid stared at her confused.

"I mean, like, you know?" Emily felt uncomfortable asking Reid this, but she honestly wanted to know.

Reid laughed a little, "No Emily, I don't know."

"Okay," Emily took a deep breath, "Are you, like, proposing to her anytime soon? I mean the baby is coming and well, I thought that by that time you'd at least be living together…"

"Oh… Well, I asked jasmine to move in with me… but she said no." Reid said and watched Emily begin to frown.

"Why!"

"She said my apartment is too small and she wants us to get a new apartment together, Jas wants the baby to have her own room…" Reid said again watching Emily's expression change.

"Oh… Well that's cool." Emily looked relieved. It seemed that lately Jasmine's and Spencer's Issues concerned not only them, but the whole team.

* * *

Spencer knocked on Jasmine's apartment door, no one answered. He tried one more time, and finally a sleepy Jasmine came to the door in her pajamas.

"Spence!" Jasmine looked surprised to see Spencer at her door this late at night.

"Hey, we just got here from California." Spencer said he sounded tired. He walked in to the apartment and took a seat on one of the couches.

"I missed you…" Jasmine said as she sat down next to Spencer and cuddled up to him.

"I missed you too-" Reid managed to say before Jasmine kissed him.

Once Jasmine pulled away Spencer explained how the case had gone, and that Hotch had given the whole team a couple days off to clear their heads.

"Oh, well that's good." Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah, and it'll give us the time to go look at a couple apartments. If you're up for it…" Reid said.

"Of course I'm up for it."

"Okay well it's very late and I'm exhausted. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9am." Reid said as he got up and began to leave.

"No!" Jasmine yelled catching his arm.

"No?" Reid looked confused.

"Stay." Jasmine said stepping closer to him.

"Okay…" Spencer said as Jasmine pulled him by the hand into the bedroom.

* * *

_**What do Spencer and Jasmine do next? [* Insert the obvious here*] I will not explain. Lol.**_

_**Thanks again to you awesome reviewers! Loves you!=P**_


	23. Emergency

**_I want to say 'thanks!' once again to all the reviewers! I love hearing what you have to say!_**

**_Like always your Comments, Critiques, ans Ideas are highly appreciated=]_**

* * *

The sun was shinning bright through the window curtains. Spencer felt light hit his eyes and woke up. He looked at the alarm clock on Jasmine's night stand, 8:14am. He turned in bed to face Jasmine who was still sleeping. He loved the way the light hit her face, she looked so beautiful. He wanted to wake her up so they could get their day started, but decided to let her rest for a couple more minutes. And besides, he liked watching her sleep...

Jasmine could feel eyes on her as she woke up. She smiled and finally opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Spencer said as he gave Jasmine a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ummm… What time is it?" Jasmine said before yawning.

"9:30…" Reid responded as he stroked Jasmine's wavy brown hair.

"I'm craving pancakes." Jasmine announced as she suddenly became alert and jumped out of bed.

"You? Or the baby?" Spencer laughed as he too got out of bed.

"Both of us." Jasmine went into her closet and started ransacking her closet for clothes. She finally settled for jeans, a white shirt, and a black vest to go over it.

"Okay then." Spencer grabbed his go bag from the floor and threw it on the bed. He grabbed clothes and began to change.

Not long after Jas was at the door begging Spencer to hurry up.

"Come on! Do you want me to _die_ of starvation!" Jasmine yelled at Reid while he tied his shoe laces.

"You're not going to _die_, I assure you." Spencer said as he finally got up from the couch and grabbed Jasmine's car keys.

Spencer opened the door of Jasmine's apartment and let her out first. They walked together, hand in hand to Jasmine's car. Spencer opened the passenger door for Jasmine and then went over to the driver's side.

"I bet you feel bad ass driving my 'stang, huh?" Jas asked Spencer as he drove on to the street.

"Totally." Spencer said and they both laughed. Reid drove for about 2 minutes when Jas pointed out an IHOP down the street.

They went inside and ate and came out about an hour later.

"That was delicious!" Jasmine said as she got back into the red Mustang.

"Yeah… I still can't believe how much you ate."

"Hey! I'm eating for two now, so shut up!" Jasmine yelled. Spencer laughed and he could tell that Jasmine wanted to laugh too. Jasmine finally gave in and laughed as well. They drove to the location of the apartment Spencer had made an appointment to see.

* * *

"So… What are we naming you?" Reid said poking Jasmines stomach and continued to drive, "Jasmine Jr.?" Reid asked and smiled.

"Ew. No… I would never name my daughter after myself." Jasmine made it clear.

"Why not? 'Jasmine' is pretty." Spencer said reaching for Jasmine's hand.

"Um… What if we name her after your mom? I like 'Diana'." Jasmine asked.

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Yes really."

"Well we have plenty of time to choose a name for our little girl. Let's figure this out later, okay?" Reid said as he turned on to yet another busy street. He finally pulled on to the curb and stopped the car.

"We're here." Spencer said as he turned off the ignition.

They had stopped in front of a big apartment building. To jasmine it looked a bit too fancy but she decided to give the place a shot. Jasmine and Reid walked in through the front door of the building, the lobby was beautiful and the doorman walked to them to check if they needed assistance. Reid explained that they were there to look at the vacant apartment. He told them the manager of the building was already there waiting for them.

They took the elevator to the 3rd floor and walked down the hall to apartment 109. The door was slightly open, Reid knocked on the door and a tall man in a suit came to the door to greet them.

"Hello you must be Spencer and Jasmine. I'm Walter, come on in." The man said shaking both their hands.

"Whoa, it's so pretty." Jasmine said coming in to the apartment.

They walked directly in to the living room. The manager directed them to the master bedroom; it was complete with a walk-in closet, bathroom and hot tub. To Jasmine's content there were huge mirrors inside the closet as well. Then they went on to see the other bedroom. It was a bit smaller than the first, but perfect to serve as their baby's nursery. They moved on to see the kitchen which was also very spacious.

"It's perfect!" Jasmine said smiling.

Spencer looked at Jasmine and was glad to see her so happy. Her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, and that was exactly the result Spencer had expected.

After talking business and pricing, Spencer made an appointment to come sign the lease and other papers for the apartment. They said goodbye to the manager and left the apartment.

Spencer opened the door and let himself and Jasmine out. Jasmine nearly ran down the hall and hurried down a flight of stairs.

"Jasmine be careful. Slow down!" Spencer yelled as he ran after her, "We could've just used the elevator again!"

Jasmine was too excited, she couldn't wait to go home and get Garcia to help her pick out things for the baby's room. She finally stopped halfway down the last flight of stairs and waited for Spencer to reach her.

"Give me the keys." She said holding out her right hand while her left hand was placed at her hip.

"I'm driving." Spencer smiled.

"It's my car. Hand the keys over, now."

Spencer ignored her and continued down the stairs and then down the hall leading to the lobby. He heard Jasmine start running after him again and suddenly stopped hearing her footsteps. He turned around and saw her standing still at the end of the hallway.

"Come on Jas! Don't you want the keys?" He said teasing. Jasmine continued to stand still, her head was down and she wasn't moving.

"Jasmine?" Spencer called one more time, he knew something wasn't right and began running towards her.

Once he reached her he put an arm around her shoulders and helped her stand as she started to fall.

"Jasmine? Jasmine? What wrong?" Spencer was freaking out. Tears were rolling down Jasmine's face, and she looked like she was in pain.

Spencer helped Jasmine up and helped her walk to the lobby of the apartment building. Jasmine took a seat and held her stomach the entire time. The doorman ran to help Spencer.

"Is everything okay sir?" The doorman asked Reid.

"No, I need you to call an ambulance!" Spencer said as he kneeled down in front of Jasmine and held her hand.

"It's okay Jasmine; paramedics will be here in a couple of minutes." Spencer said trying to keep his cool.

Jasmine nodded. She couldn't speak, the pain was too much. Occasionally she let out a whimper, but other than that she was perfectly silent. Her vision started to blur until she could no longer see Spencer in front of her.

"Jasmine! Look at me! Stay with me, baby. The ambulance is almost here!" Spencer yelled as he saw Jasmine starting to lose consciousness.

* * *

When Reid and Jasmine got to the hospital in the ambulance he was told to wait outside. Spencer was in panic mode, he wanted to be inside with Jasmine and their baby. He pulled out his cell phone and called Garcia to let her know what was going on.

About 20 minutes later Penelope and Morgan were at the hospital.

"Reid, where's Jazzy?" Penelope yelled across the waiting room before reaching Spencer.

"She's in the ER, I haven't heard from any of the doctors yet." Spencer explained.

Morgan could see Reid's eyes were swollen, he had obviously been crying before they got there.

"Hey man, it's going to be okay. Relax." Derek said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Reid nodded but didn't say a word. He just prayed Morgan was right.

* * *

_**Uh oh, Spaghetti-O's!**_

_**The next chapter will be up soon. I PROMISE.**_


	24. Baby Bells

_**As you all know I'm not much of a doctor, because if I was i probably wouldn't have time to write this story, LOL. Anyways sorry if it is not completely accurate... Enjoy! and like always thanks to the reviewers!**_

* * *

Spencer shot up out of his seat when he caught sight of the doctor. He practically ran to the doctor as Morgan and Penelope hurried behind him.

"I'm waiting for news about Jasmine Ellis…" Spencer said as he approached the doctor.

The doctor nodded and looked down at his clipboard, "Ah, yes. She's fine. You may go see her now if you want, room 215."

The doctor was about to turn around to leave when Penelope caught his arm. "That's it? _She's fine_… You're not even going to tell us what's wrong?" Penelope yelled at the doctor. She had been scared for Jasmine and the baby and she was now on edge.

"Umm… Ms…." The doctor managed to say before Penelope took over.

"Penelope Garcia!" Penelope rudely informed the doctor.

"Ms. Garcia, there is nothing wrong with Ms. Ellis. At least not anymore. She just went through false labor which is common during the second and third trimester of pregnancy."

"What? But she was in pain and even fainted." Penelope argued.

"Yes, false labor can be painful. And she fainted because she panicked. That's all." The doctor stated before turning around and leaving Penelope, Morgan and Spencer alone.

"He expects us to believe that?" Penelope turned to Spencer and Derek with an expression of outrage.

"Well its true. You see; anxiety, panic disorder and stress can stimulate the vagus nerve in some people and lead to a loss of consciousne-" Spencer wasn't even allowed to continue, Penelope grabbed his arm and pulled him to room 215.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

The door creaked open and Penelope slipped her head in, "Hello Ms. Jazzy!" Penelope said excitedly before stepping in with Morgan and Spencer.

Spencer hurried to her side and hugged her. He was so happy she was okay.

"Don't do you do this to me ever again!" Penelope cried as she too hugged Jasmine. "You had us all so scared!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry any of you." Jasmine said trying to conceal her smile.

"Well I'm just glad you're fine and so is my favorite niece… You had auntie Penny so scared." Penelope said touching Jasmine's belly.

"Well, I just can't wait to go home. I hate hospitals." Jasmine said adjusting herself on the bed.

"Well the doctor said she was fine, Reid. Maybe you should go check with the doctor and see if we can take her home already." Morgan suggested.

"Okay, I'll be back." Reid said.

"I'll go with you." Morgan ran out leaving the ladies alone.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" Penelope asked as she sat next to Jasmine's bed.

"I don't know. Me and Spence were playing around and fighting for the car keys, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain right here…" Jasmine said rubbing her lower abdomen, "Kinda felt like a cramp but like a hundred times worse!"

Reid and Morgan came back into the room accompanied by the doctor.

"Okay, well you're good to go. However, you might want to avoid quick changes in position, especially turning sharply at the waist. If you continue to have pain just use heating pads to relieve the pain and make sure to get plenty of fluids. Follow these instructions and you should be fine." The doctor smiled and handed Reid some paper work.

"Oh, and also, if anything like this happens again don't panic. It'll make you faint." The doctor said before finally leaving.

"Great… Reid hand me my clothes." Jasmine said as she began to get out of bed with Morgan's help.

She took her clothes and went to the bathroom. Moments later she stepped out wearing the same outfit she was wearing earlier.

"Ready honey?" Reid asked.

"Yep. Get me out of here please."

"Okay, Penelope is going to drive you to my apartment and Morgan is going to drive me back to the apartment building to get your car." Reid told Jasmine.

"Awesome, sounds like a plan. Now like I said before, get me out of here!" Jasmine sounded desperate to escape. She hated everything about hospitals, the smell, every ones depressive mood, and most of all, the ugly wall colors.

"Fine lets go." Penelope said as she grabbed Jasmine's arm and helped her out of the room.

* * *

Spencer opened his apartment door and found Penelope and Jasmine going through a pile of his books. "Aw Spencer! You have parenting, and baby books!" Penelope said teasingly.

"I just bought those…" Reid said starting to blush a little.

"Well, I would love to stay here and think of more reasons to make fun of you, but it's getting late. See you soon my loves!" Penelope said standing from the ground and picking up her purse. She waved goodbye one more time before leaving.

Reid closed the door behind her and went to sit on the floor next to Jasmine. She had Spencer's laptop on the floor next to her as well.  
"What are you doing, Jas?" Spencer said as he began clearing books from the floor.

"This," Jasmine said moving the lap top on to her lap, "Me and Penelope were looking at baby names and found a few we thought were cute. What do you think?" Jasmine turned the screen slightly to the left so Spencer could see.

"'Aileen'?" Spencer asked incredulously when he read the first name on the list.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Um, well… Aileen Wournos comes to mind, you know?" As he began looking at the next name on the list.

"Oh… I get you."

"This one's not bad; 'Brianna'." Spencer said pointing at the screen.

"There was this girl I hated in the 4th grade named Brianna, so no." Jasmine said scrolling down further down the list.

"Oh! How about 'Lila'?" Jasmine asked.

Spencer nearly choked on his own breath, "Ah, no. No, definitely not."

"Oh, um, okay?" Jasmine said surprised by Spencer's reaction.

"How about Audrey?" Jasmine asked.

"I like that one." Spencer agreed.

"Audrey Reid." Jasmine smiled as she said out loud.

"So its settled" Spencer said as he got up.

"Wait! What about 'Isabella'?" Jasmine yelled catching Reid's hand and forcing him to sit back down.

"Well that's very pretty too…" Spencer admitted.

"Hmmm… Audrey Isabella Reid. Has a ring to it, don't you think?" Jasmine asked as she caught Reid starring off into space. "Spence?"

"Oh, yes. I think its perfect." Reid smiled before placing a kiss on Jasmine's lips.

"Baby Bells." Reid whispered.

"What was that sweety?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, I was just saying we could call her… Baby Bells." Reid said as he placed a hand on Jasmine's baby bump and felt a tiny kick,"Haha. I think that means she likes it."

* * *

**_So, what you think? You know what to do; REVIEW!=]_**


	25. It's Only the Beginning

_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it... And now, what you have all been waiting for... (I hope?) **_

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Jasmine whined to Spencer through the phone.

"I know, I know. I'll be home in a few hours, I promise."

"Why can't I just go to the BAU with you? I hate being home alone." Jasmine continued to complain.

"I know that, too. But you're only a couple of weeks away from your due date, I'm sorry." Spencer apologized. He truly understood Jasmine's frustration of being home all the time and not being able to go to work anymore.

"Fine. Hurry home so we can finish assembling the baby's crib." Jasmine finally hung up.

Jasmine looked around the new apartment. She and Spencer had moved in just a few weeks back and it still needed to be decorated. Penelope had been over to help her during the weekend but the team had been called on a case that required Penelope to fly with the team and she had been left alone.

A few hours later Jasmine rushed to the door when she heard Spencer turn the door knob, to her surprise, the whole team had come along with him.

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting all of you!" Jasmine said displaying how excited she was to finally be surrounded by people again. Staying home alone all day was worse than solitary confinement.

"Hey Jazzy!" Morgan said as he hugged Jasmine and nearly picked her off the floor.

As soon as she was put back down she was greeted by Rossi with yet another tight hug.

"Dam! I'm going to get squeezed to death here!" Jasmine yelled as she was pulled away by Emily and hugged again.

"Look what I got the baby!" Penelope squealed as she held up a pink gift bag.

Jasmine took the bag and pulled out a frilly, baby sized, purple dress that had been bedazzled by hand.

"I put the gems and little mirrors on it myself!" Penelope said proudly.

"I see…" Spencer said with a weird look on his face, "Thanks to you my daughter is going to look like a disco ball…"

Everyone started to laugh including Hotch who had managed to stay unnoticed until now.

"Hey Hotch!" Jasmine said running over and hugging him, "I totally missed you despite the fact that you're totally depressing to be around." Jasmine said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm going to go ahead and take that as a compliment…" Hotch said as he continued to laugh. He, unlike most people, understood Jasmine's twisted sense of humor.

"I'm so glad you're all here! I was going crazy by myself!" Jasmine admitted.

"Well, Penelope mentioned you were in the middle of decorating the baby's nursery when we got called on that last case. So, we decided to get together and help you." Morgan said kindly.

"Yeah. And besides, if we let Spencer do it on his own he won't be finished until the baby is 5 years old." Emily said.

"Geez Emily, lay off the insults." Spencer said without being able to keep a straight face.

"Aw, you guys are the best!"

"Alright then let's get cracking!" Penelope said as she made her way to the baby's room as everyone else followed. It had already been painted hot pink before Penelope had left, and all the baby's furniture was black.

"Okay… Morgan you're going to help Spencer put the crib together. Rossi and I will finish painting the baby's name on the wall." Penelope said and stopped to think about how the rest of the tasks would be handed out.

"You're going to paint the baby's name on the wall?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah… In silver paint." Penelope said as her eyes shined bright with absolute excitement.

"Um… I don't know about that Pen…" Spencer said worried.

"Why not? This room has to be fit for a rock star!"

"It's okay Spencer, chillax." Jasmine said.

"Fine."

"Okay. Meanwhile, Emily you can start organizing the baby's closet." Penelope thought hard on what light job to give Jasmine, "Jasmine, you can bedazzle the knobs on the drawers."

"What about me?" Hotch asked.  
"Um, here." Penelope said handing Hotch a roll of large shiny star stickers, Put these around the room."

Hotch shrugged, it wasn't much of a job but it was better than nothing. He went around the room placing the stickers randomly around the wall. He finished rather quickly and decided to join Jasmine who was in the kitchen placing tiny crystals on to a bunch of black knobs with a glue gun.

"Need help with those?" Hotch asked as he took a seat next to Jasmine at the table.

"Um, sure." Jasmine said giving him a small bag with hundreds of tiny crystals.

"Are you excited?" Hotch said trying to start conversation.

"You mean about the baby? I guess a bit more nervous than excited." Jasmine confessed.

"Well don't worry everything is going to be fine." Hotch said as he continued to pick out only the star shaped crystals and leaving the round and heart shaped ones in the bag.

Jasmine looked over at Hotch. He looked hilarious trying to pick up the little crystals as they kept slipping and falling back into the bag. He was also the last person she expected to have this type of conversation with.

"I know." Jasmine said quickly looking away trying to conceal her smile.

"It's okay to be nervous. Honestly, I was terrified about having Jack when Hailey was pregnant."

"Really? Why?"

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good enough dad. I remember that after Jack was born, Hailey asked me if I wanted to hold my son, but I said 'no' because I was scared to drop him. She laughed at me, and made me sit on the side of her hospital bed and put Jack in my arms. "Hotch paused for a while and saw Jasmine had stopped working and was instead paying close attention to him.

Jasmine smiled at what her boss was telling her. He had never really opened up to her at all since she had been working at the BAU.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that you have nothing to be nervous about. You and Spencer are going to be great parents for Audrey."

"Thanks." Jasmine said as she leaned over and hugged Hotch.

Penelope interrupted their quiet bonding moment with the sound of her high heels hitting down on the kitchen floor. "Jasmine are you done with those? Spencer and Morgan finally finished with the crib and the silver paint is halfway dry. All we need is to do now is put the knobs on the drawers and put the blanket set on the crib to be done!"

"Oh yeah. Here" Jasmine said handing her all six knobs.

"Awesome. " Penelope said running back to the baby's room.

"Come on; let's go check out the room." Hotch said as he stood and followed Garcia. Jasmine stayed behind in the kitchen while everyone else was in the baby's room.

Penelope ran in with the knobs and handed them off to Morgan. He carefully put them in place and screwed them on.

"Spencer!" The group heard Jasmine's panicked yells coming from the kitchen.

Spencer immediately ran out and his eyes searched frantically for Jasmine. He spotted her in the kitchen and made his way over to her.

Penelope and Hotch rushed out the room following Spencer and spotted both them standing in the kitchen.

"Jasmine, honey, are you okay?" Penelope said while making her way over to them.

"No. I think the baby is coming."

"What? Already?" Spencer and Penelope both spat out at the same time.

"Yes, already!" Jasmine yelled at both at them.

Spencer's face went pale white, Penelope's jaw dropped and Hotch did nothing, he was just frozen in place, his eyes wide and staring at Jas.

Spencer finally snapped out of it and pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit. The rest of the team made their way out of the room and in to the kitchen. They all came and stood around Jasmine, they could tell exactly what was going on.

Hotch finally came out of his trance and looked around in panic, he quickly got himself together and went into agent mode.

"Okay. Morgan and Reid you too are going to help Jasmine down to the car. Emily and Garcia go put a bag together for Jasmine and the baby-"

"Dammit Hotch! We are not on a case! I'm having a baby here! So just get me to the hospital and call my mom and make sure she gets here before this baby is born!" Jasmine rudely interrupted Hotch.

"Oh, right. Of course." Hotch said as his face went red with embarrassment. There he was 20 minutes ago telling Jasmine she didn't have anything to worry about and now he was panicking and making a complete fool out of himself.

Rossi and Morgan helped Jasmine up on her feet and led her out the door while Spencer began calling Melissa. Emily ran into the baby's room and grabbed a diaper bag she had prepared herself while organizing the baby's room. While Garcia held Hotch's arm and helped him out seeing that he was still pretty much in shock.

* * *

Once they all got to the hospital & Jasmine was admitted into the maternity ward Spencer finally let his nerves kick in. The whole ride to the hospital Spencer did nothing but try to keep Jasmine as calm as possible, but now that he was out of her sight he let himself worry just a bit.

Reid entered Jasmine's room where Penelope and Rossi where in as well.

"Hey Jasmine, how are you feeling?" Reid asked while caringly sweeping his hand across her forehead wiping away a few drops of sweat.

"Like I'm about to have a baby," Jasmine said smiling. Despite the pain she still found the ability to hold at least a bit of humor.

Reid smiled and took a seat next to Jasmine. He looked around the room and at the monitors trying to figure out what each one of them was for.

"Hey did you get a hold of my mom?" Jasmine asked Spencer.

He quickly turned and returned his attention to Jas, "Oh, yeah. She's catching the next flight here and so are you're sisters."

"Great." Jasmine smiled.

Jasmine was glad her family was coming over for the birth of her child. Although she had to admit she was a bit scared. Her mother didn't have the best reaction when finding out about Jasmines pregnancy. And her sister's still resented her for not moving back to San Francisco and let them watch her throughout her pregnancy. She had sent a couple pictures to them but apparently that hadn't been enough.

A few hours later Jasmine's contractions started to get closer together and her nurse announced it was time.

Rossi went ahead and let himself out of the room, he loved Jasmine but the miracle of childbirth was something he didn't really care to witness. As he stepped out in to the waiting room he noticed Hotch, Emily and Morgan talking to a group of women he did not recognize. He stepped closer and then was informed that they were Jasmine's mother and sisters. He informed everyone that Jasmine was getting ready to finally have the baby. It was finally the moment they had all been waiting for.

* * *

"You're doing great, honey" Spencer tried soothing Jasmine nerves. "She's almost here!"

"Tell Pen to stop taking pictures!" Jasmine shouted.

Reid signaled to Garcia to cut it out with excessive picture taking.

Finally Jasmine let out one more scream as pain took over her entire body, and then there was a tiny cry. Jasmine sighed with relief, it was finally over.

"Oh my goodness! She's adorable Jasmine, god made perfection!" Garcia shouted as she continued taking pictures with her pink digital camera.

"I want to see her." Jasmine said searching desperately for her daughter.

Spencer let go of Jasmine's hand momentarily and was allowed to cut the baby's umbilical chord.

Jasmine could see the excitement in Spencer's eyes. It was a sight she would never forget.

One of the nurses wrapped the little baby girl in a pink blanket and then handed her to Jasmine.

"She's beautiful…" Reid whispered as he gently stroked her cheek with his index finger, "Just like her mom." He smiled before giving Jas a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, for giving me the most beautiful daughter in the world, Jasmine. I love you." Reid said trying to ignore the constant flash of Penelope's camera. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment for him.

"I love you, too." Jasmine raised her hand and placed it on Reid's cheek, "and thank you for being the most amazing and loving man in the world."

Jasmine placed a kiss on Baby Bells forehead. She was fast asleep. Jas noticed Garcia's camera had stopped lighting up the room every time she took a picture. Both Spencer and Jasmine looked up and what they saw shocked them both.

"Oh my. Penelope? Are you crying?" Jasmine said giggling at her best friend.

"No. My eyes are sweating, that's all." Penelope said wiping tears from her eyes.

"That's impossible. You see…"

"Shut up Spencer! Okay, fine I am crying. It's just that, well, you three are just so cute. You have the perfect little family of three. I have every right to be emotional if I want to." Penelope said taking out a pack of Kleenex from her purse and wiping her eyes.

"I'll let everyone know they can come in now," Penelope said hurrying out the room.

Jasmine and Spencer sat alone in the room quietly admiring their cute little bundle of joy. A few minutes later a large group of people entered the room and flocked around Jasmine and the baby.

"Congrats man," Morgan said patting Reid in the back.

"Thanks," Reid smiled.

"Let me hold her," Penelope said holding out her arms waiting for a baby to be placed in them.

"No, grandma first." Jasmine's mom said shoo-ing Penelope away.

Jasmine gently placed her daughter in Melissa's arms. Penelope went and stood next to Morgan and stuck her tongue out at Melissa whenever she wasn't looking. Finally Jasmine's sister Jackie stole the baby away from her mom and held her for a few minutes before handing her off to her sister, Jess.

"She looks like Spencer." Jess pointed out to Jas like if she had not already noticed.

"I know, she inherited his looks not mine. She looks nothing like me." Jasmine said smiling.

Just then Baby Bells opened her eyes to reveal light sky blue eyes that matched her mother's.

"Look Jasmine she has your eyes."Penelope said taking a picture. The flash made the baby's eyes shut again and she went back to sleep.

"Aw, how cute. Here Penelope, you've been patient enough." Jess said handing the baby to Garcia.

"Hey there rock star. I'm going to have so much fun with you! You're going to be like my little Barbie doll. We're going to go out to the mall, shop for Louis Vuitton heels and check out boys!" Penelope said excitedly.

"Hey!" Morgan and Reid yelled out the same time.

"I forbid you to take my daughter out. You're a bad influence, and she will not check out boys!" Reid warned Garcia.

"Yeah! And you have no need to check out other boys when you got me, baby girl."

Garcia blushed and laughed as she handed off the baby to Emily.

"Well look at you cutie!" Emily said as she looked upon the little girl, wishing she had one of her own. She held her for a few more minutes before handing her of once more to Rossi.

"Hey Principessa." Rossi looked at the beautiful baby he was holding and stroked her sandy brown hair, "I wonder if you're going to be as smart as your dad or as spunky as you're mom… I guess time will tell." He said with a laugh before Morgan asked for a chance to hold her as well.

"As soon as she starts walking, I'm going to start teaching her self defense. She needs to learn how to keep the icky boys away, especially from Aunt Penny. Huh, pretty girl?" Morgan spoke to the baby of his future plans. He hadn't even held her for a few a two minutes when Hotch intervened and took Baby Bells from his arms.

"This reminds me of when Jack was born. He was just as tiny." Hotch smiled at the little girl expecting to receive a smile back, but Baby Bells started crying.

"Uh oh. I think that means she doesn't like you. I don't blame her." Emily said jokingly.

Hotch passed the baby back to Spencer who handed her back to Jasmine.

"No, ignore Em. She must just be hungry." Jasmine informed Hotch so he wouldn't feel bad.

Jasmine began breast feeding little Audrey Isabella Reid. Everyone in the room watched the beautiful baby girl as she drank her mother's milk. This was a true miracle. Never would they have known when meeting Jasmine that this is how it would all turn out. The young enthusiastic and passionate agent was now Spencer's girlfriend and had given him a lovely child. They were sure that the once shy and socially inadequate Spencer was now gone as he prepared himself to be a great father. All of their lives had taken some pretty drastic turns, most for the better. Exact proof of that was this moment, the birth of Jasmine's and Spencer's daughter.

**THE END... For now.**

* * *

_**So what do you think? Sequel or no sequel? I'll let you decide=]**_

_**I want to take a minute to thank everyone for your great reviews and support. It means a lot to me that you guys actually take time out of your day to read my stories... I'm so grateful for all of you! **_

_**SO... One last time for the good times, let me know what you think of this chapter, story overall, any advice critiques? THANKYOU!**_

_**OOH! & *SPECIAL* thanx to kimd33 for being there from the start and for being my 50th review!=]**_


End file.
